Mi vida en Freddy's
by LaTigressa
Summary: Paula una chica con un pasado doloroso,decide ser guardia de noche en la pizzeria Freddy's,tiene algo vinculado con esa pizzeria. Una aventura,amor,amistades y de mas... pasad y leed.
1. Empezando todo

**Hola a todos,soy Tigressa y estoy aquí hoy para atraeros una historia de Five Night at Freddy's, yo eh jugado las dos,la primera y la segunda,haci que os recomiendo haber jugado o haber visto videos de los que pienso mezclar los dos juegos en personajes que son creados por personajes del juego no son mios ni el 1 ni el si haci fuera hubiera puesto el Foxy 2.0 mas maquillaje y fuera mujer XD. Bueno menos y aquí vamos espero que os guste .**

**[''Mi vida en Freddy's'']**

"**Capitulo 1-Empezando todo''**

Hola a todos,que quien soy,pues soy Paula,tengo 16 años y soy la nueva guardia de seguridad en la pizzeria de Freddy's y os digo yo empece muy mal,y luego fuerona mejor en un solo dia y como, pues empecemos desde el principo.

Todo empieza justamente este año 2014 en julio, Paula ahora mismo buscaba trabajos para que le dejaran hacer algo ya en su vida,ya que su familia nunca le dejaban hacer muchas cosas,excepto estudiar,siempre estudiaba y es una de las mejores,y ademas de ser un friki,le encanta los juegos. Ella justamente encontro un trabajo que dejaban trabajar a los 16 años,era ser una guardia de noche en la pizzeria Freddy' recordo que iba mucho en la pizzeria y ver a los animatrons le encantaban,pero supo los rumores de asesinatos hay y ella es demasiada curiosa y no le da tanto eso fue a su madre.

Paula: Mama,encontre un trabajo para mi edad,ser guardia de noche en esa pizzeria que siempre iba de pequeña,me dejarias ir por favor.

Madre: Vale,pero ten cuidado y no te hagas auto dañes que te conosco.

Paula: Si lo se soy muy torpe. Pero es por que naci con un pie voy a la pizzeria a pedir el trabajo nos vemos.

Madre: Cuidate.

Haci Paula salio de su casa y cogio su bicicleta y se marcho hacia la pizzeria que estaba lejos ya que era una ciudad y la pizzeria estaba un poco lejos.Y por el camino se encontro a uno de sus amigos Miquel,el chico era mas alto que ella y era un año menor que ella. Se paro y saludo a Miquel.

Paula: Hey Miquel que te cuentas?.

Miquel: Hola Paula,bien paseando y tu?.

Paula: Tu pasear,enserio,yo diria mas en busca de pervertismo que es diferente.

Miquel: Que vaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Paula: Te conosco Miquel.

Miquel: Bueno,bueno oye por cierto a donde vas?.

Paula: A la pizzeria de Freddy's,voy a ser la nueva guardia de seguridad.

Miquel: Queeeeeeeeeeeee,estas loca,no sabes lo que se rumorea hay y lo que sucede,ademas hasta hay un videojuego de eso.

Paula: Exageras mas que yo Miquel,estare se apañarmelas solas.

Miquel: Lo que digas,pero voy contigo.

Paula: Pues subete.

Haci Miquel se subio atrás encima,ya que la bici podia llevar una segunda que arrancaron y al llegar a l apizzeria, Paula y Miquel entraron en ella y vieron a Freddy, Chica y Bonnie tranquilos, Chica viene a nosotros y Miquel se queda atrás de mi por miedo.

Paula: Miedica ¬¬' .

Miquel: Calla T.T .

Chica: Hola,quereis tomar una pizza?.

Paula: Em,si ahora que lo dices me dio hambre,solo una pizza tamaño normal el classico por favor y donde puedo encontrar la oficina del dueño?.

Chica: Marchando,esta en ese pasillo al fondo a la izquierda.*Y se marcha*

Paula: Vale,gracias, ahora voy al gerente tu espera aquí por mi pizza,toma*Le da el dinero* le pagas y me esperas.

Miquel: Me dejas aquí solo.

Paula: Por favor Miquel,si dices ser valiente haz lo que digo y ahora vuelvo.*Y se marcha*

Miquel: Algun dia me las pagara.* En eso Bonnie quien es le que le da mas miedo* Hay no el no.

Ahora vamos con Paula quien gracias a las indicaciones de Chica llego a la oficina del dueño toco y escucho un pase y entro.

Dueño: Buenas,a que debo su visita chica.

Paula: Buenas señor, vengo por el trabajo.

Dueño: Mmm en verdad no se,cuantos años tienes?.

Paula: 16 años señor,ademas me conozco el lugar vine de pequeña aquí si quiere saber.

Dueño: Bueno,vale,por cada dia te dare unos 120$, estas segura,sabes que pasa aquí no?.

Paula: Por supuesto,no soy idiota,me eh informado se que de noche son violentos y me podrian matarme,pero eh tenido peores experiencias que lo aseguro eh estado mas de 6 veces cerca de la que tengo experiencia y si me las tengo que apañarmelas me las apañare no se preocupe.

Dueño: Vaya,pues te dejo a cargo pues,que tengas suerte emm.

Paula: Paula Alvarez esa soy yo. Puede llamarme por Paula.

Dueño: Bien,pues suerte Paula.

Y sin mas salio con la ropa que entrego y la placa y se fue a Miquel quien estaba ya atrás de Paula al ver que Bonnie iba a ellos.

Paula: Que pasa Miquel?.

Miquel: Miedito.

Bonnie: Hola,lo siento pero me empece a preocuparme al ver que el chico estaba como palido haci quise saber que le pasaba y se me alejo rapidamete.

Paula: Oh,no pasa nada solo que no se encuetra bien y tiene un dolor de barriga nada gracias por su preocupacion Bonnie.

Bonnie: No hay de que,por cierto y eso que llevas?.

Paula: Es mi ropa de guardia,sere vuestra nueva guardia,haci que ya nos vemos luego,venga Miquel muevete que quiero comerme esa pizza en casa y que este aun caliente.

Y los dos chicos se marcharon dejando a Bonnie hay y se fue hacia Chica y Freddy sin que sospechasen.

Bonnie: Chicos tenemos una nueva guardia.

Chica: Quien?.

Bonnie: La chica que recien ah venido con un chico mas alto que ella.

Freddy: Y porque aceptaria el trabajo,sabiendo lo que pasa las noches.

Bonnie: No lo se,pero parecia que sabia lo que hacia,ademas no os suena familia esa chica de algo.

Chica: Si tienes razón,pero de que?.

Freddy: No lo se,pero espero que sobreviva la noche,ya que pueda que lo pase mal.

Y vamos con Paula quien se despidio de Miquel y estaba en casa y le dijo a su madre que tenia trabjo hay y se fue arriba comer su pizza. Al rato se va a ducharse se cambia y se pone,una camisa manga corta de color azul,la chaqueta de guarida y la placa,la gorra y unos pantalones negros.

Y ya estaba lista y tambien cogio una mochilla que adentro iba a necesitar todo lo necesario. Y eran las 23:00 y se fue tranquilamente y llego a las 23:10 , el dueño le indico todo y luego fue a la oficina de seguridad y no hizo nada, primero dejo la mochila y cogio una katana y se la puso en la espalda. Y salio a ver a los animatron,primero fue a los tres Bonni,Freddy y Chica.

Paula: Bueno,estan en sus puestos,se lo que hacen en las noches y no les voy a temer,aun se preguntaran que hago aquí,pues para saber la verdad de todo y ayudaros se que no sois malos, algo os controla seguro que es eso os ayudare al igual que con Foxy. Porque fuisteis mis primeros amigos que tuve de infancia. *Mira el reloj de su muñequera* Bueno nos vemos chicos y ahora de vuelta a la oficina.

Y eran las 00:00 y Paula miro la tablet y vio que ninguno se movio. Haci que se levanto del asiento y se puso en la pared y cerro los ojos. Al rato escucho ruido y cesaron. Alpaso de minutos volvio a escucharse ruido y luego paro y Paula abrio los ojos y miro por el pasillo izquierdo y vio hay a Bonnie en la otra punta del pasillo.

Paula: Ya empezo a moverse tipico. Bueno cuando quieras venir estoy aquí.

Y vio que empezó a correr y Paula sin prisas cerro la puerta y miro al otro lado y era Chica delante de la puerta,se asusto por ello,pero no empezo a tener miedo.

Paula: Chica se que eres tu y no quieres matarme,escuchame por favor,se que algo os controla sino nunca ariais esto. Lo se,yo estuve aquí de pequeña casi nunca venia gente por lo del accidente del 87,pero yo no me importaba por favor Chica se que no sois malos.

Chica: Tu nos crees?!.

Paula: Si Chica,porque crees que vine en primeras,ademas de que estaba ya harta de no hacer nada en mi casa jejeje.

Chica: Espera,esa sonrisa y esa risa,te conosco tu eres Paula,esa niña tan pequeña que venia a vernos tanto y fuiste nuestra amiga.

Paula: Si,esa que no eh vuelto porque estuve haciendo otras cosas,el estudio me tuvo ocupada y las vacaciones me la estropeaban siempre ya que queria venir aquí siempre.

Chica: No sabes lo contenta que me pone saber que estas aquí.

Paula: Jejeje ya. Creo que mejor le abro a Bonnie.

Y abrio la puerta a Bonnie,eso fue raro para el,pero Chica le explico y se alegro de saber quien era. En eso aparece Freddy quien ya les hacia raro no haberse movido y le explicaron quien era y Freddy todo contento abrazo a Paula,esta correspondio.

Paula: Sigues siendo tan suave Freddy jejeje.

Freddy: Me alegra tenerte con nosotros otra vez Paula.

Paula: Lo mismo digo.Y Foxy no viene?.

Chica: El ya no es el mismo desde que te fuiste.

Paula: Le paso algo malo a Foxy?.

Bonnie: Se volvio distante y no quiere hablar con nadie y siempre mata al guardia eh incluso lo hace el primer dia.

En eso escucharon pasos rapidos y Paula miro la tablet en el pirate cove y la cortina estaba abierta.

Paula: Esta viendo aquí,y no creo que venga a saludarme.

Freddy: Tranquila nosotros estamos aquí,no te ara daño.

Chica: Haci es no te preocupes.

Bonnie: Y tranquila que seguro te reconoce.

Y Paula noto algo que no cuadraba y derrepente noto pasos pero por donde deberia venir sino por atrás y se giro rapidamente al verle hay apunto de lanzarse a ella. Y Paula puso su brazo para protegerse y solo le mordio el brazo,por suerte supo darle una patada suficiente fuerte para apartarle y Paula quedo de rodillas sangrado el brazo. En eso los chicos se giran y ven lo que sucedió y Freddy y Bonnie cogieron a Foxy y Chica ayuda a Paula.

Foxy: Que haceis,no deberiais matar al guardia?!.

Freddy: Foxy,ella no es cualquier guardia,es Paula.

Bonnie: La niña pequeña que siempre estaba de aventurera al hacer de pirata contigo Foxy.

Foxy: P...Paula,es ella en verdad es ella.

Los dos: Si Foxy.

Chica: Estas bien Paula.

Paula: Si solo me mordio,no es nada,eh tenido peores mordidas que las de un zorro mecanico jejeje.

Chica: Debemos curartelo.

Paula: Tengo un botiquin en mi mochila.

Y Bonnie examina el botiquin por mientras Foxy se acerca a Paula.

Foxy: Yo lo siento,no sabia que eras tu,en verdad lo siento.

Paula: No pasa nada Foxy,solamente no sabias y ya esta,ademas sabes que siempre me decia el capitán Foxy,un buen grumete nunca se rinde,ni si quiera con una mordida arghhhh,jejeje.

Foxy: Te acuerdas de eso,no sabes como me alegra que estes aquí Paula.

Paula: Y a mi tambien me alegra estar aquí.

Y Bonnie viene con el botiquin y Chica me lo cura. Y ya estaba como nueva con un vendaje.

Chica: Ya esta lista. Arriba.

Y se levantaron y lo otros estaban sorniendo felices,Paula pensó fue unos minutos de su peor momento y ahora estaba mejorando a bien. Y decidieron todos salir eh ir a la zona del escenario y mesas.Y todos miraron a Paula con una mirada de que contase cosas.

Freddy: Y dinos Paula,como fue tu vida durante este tiempo mientras no estabas?.

Paula puso una mirada triste y de miedo al saber que debia contar lo que paso.

Paula: Pues si soy sincera Freddy y chicos,nada bien,luego de irme de aquí,nos mudamos a otro sitio y hay estuvimos durante unos cuantos años,fueron de lo peor,nunca me senti tan mal como esos años.

Foxy: Que te sucedió?.

Paula: Pues los otros niños,supieron que yo venia antes aquí y os adoraba, y se reian de mi y me decia que estaba loca ya que ustedes le decian que eran asesinos y yo no me quede callada y les dije que no lo erais y les dije mas eso me golpearon,me hicieron y me insultaron.Y haci estuve durante el tiempo hay,me amenazaron y de tuve amigos,lo unico que me mantenia en pie fue en pensar en vosotros y mi un d..dia ocurrio lo peor que pudo haberme iba por la calle caminando tranquilamente cuando unos cuantos hombres quienes decian ser hermanos mayores de los niños que me molestaban,me intentaron matarme, fue horrible,aun recuerdo como me clavaron las cuchillas en mi piel y como casi mori sangrada. Tuve suerte de sobrevivir,pero las heridas que me hicieron me permanecieron para siempre, tengo muchas en todo el cuerpo,y no se si os habeis fijado que tengo una cicatriz que pasa de la frente al ojo y luego acaba en la pude ver con el ojo derecho durante meses y tambien me costo volver a caminar ya que las cuchilladas que me hicieron en las piernas me dejaron inmovil hasta que hiciera la rehabilitacion y luego al paso de los meses volvi a caminar. Mis padres se me divorciaron y me obligaron a estar con mi padre quien me cuido todo el tiempo y luego me metio en artes marciales para protegerme y saberme cuidarme por mi misma. Y haci luego de que pasara un año de todo,me meterieron otra vez en una escuela ya que hice clases en mi eso volvi a ver a esos niños quienes ahora me miraban mas bien con pena,ya que los padres de estos y de los que casi me mataron estaban enfadados con ellos,y metieron a esos que casi me arrebatan la vida en una prision.Y algunos aun luego que sufri,me volvieron a meterse conmigo,pero esta vez fue diferente esta vez les devolvi lo que me decian y con mucho enfado,ya que ese tiempo fui bastante fria,seria y con ganas de hacerles pagar por lo que me hicieron.Y nunca mas se volvieron a meterse conmigo,bueno hasta que uno nuevo y engreido quiso pelea conmigo y yo solamente me defendi,pero como en ese momento no sabia medir mi fuerza pues acabe dejandolo inconsiente. Y todos me temieron en ese entonces,me llamaban ''La Bestia''.Y cuando tuve 10 años,unos hombre me secuestraron y me experimentaron,no se de que pero fue horrible,al menos logre escapar y en eso los agentes de alto secreto me ayudaron a mantener a raya algo que tengo cuando es luna llena y por eso llevo este brazalete de metal. Y bueno luego pase mis 6 años con mi madre ya que mi padre tenia que irse de viaje y eh estado con mi madre y ella vivia aquí en la ciudad y yo fui a un instituto y hice amigos y mucho mas,pero nunca me olvide de vosotros aun cuando pase por lo cosas malas os tenia en mi mente.

Al acabar hizo que todos llorasen de tristeza al saber lo que le paso a Paula y luego la abrazaron. Al rato ya mas calmados estaban mas tranquilos y felices de saber que nunca fueron olvidados por ella.Y haci pasaron todo el tiempo lo pasaron bien jugando y de mas.

Hasta que toco las 6 y los cuatro volvieron a sus sitios y se despidieorn de Paula y esta fue a la zona de guardia y cogio sus cosas y se fue,al salir vio al dueño.

Dueño: Bueno como te fue?.

Paula: Pues para ser sincera no estan malo como yo creei.

Dueño: Espera no te atacaron.

Paula: Al principio,pero ellos me reconocieron y ya no me han hecho nada me dieron un susto y ya esta,por el resto de la noche ah estado me voy nos vemos hasta la noche o antes.

Y Paula se va con su bici y llega a casa sin hacer ruido,se va a su habitación y deja su mochila,se cambia la ropa y se lanza en su cama y duerme.

6 horas despues se levanta y nota que son las 10 y se va a ducharse y se pone ropa limpia,baja a desayunar y da los buenos dias a su madre y coge su mochila,sus cascos y el movil y se va a caminar un rato.

Fue a casa de Miquel al cual abrio la puerta con cara de zombi.

Paula: Te acabas de despertarte verdad.

Miquel: Si,tengo sueño.

Paula: Tu duermes mas que yo.

Miquel: Entra.

Y entro en la casa y se fueron a la sala de estar y Miquel meintras bebe chocolate caliente.

Miquel: Bueno como fue la noche,te intentaron matarte?!.

Paula: A los 5 minutos si,luego ya me reconcieron y estuve con ellos tranquilamente toda la noche,estaban contentos de verme otra vez.

Miquel: Como,te reconocieron como puede ser eso?!.

Paula: Emm Miquel tiene un chip aproposito para que recuerden las caras de los niños y cuando estos crecen.

Miquel: Jejeje si ya lo sabia.

Paula ¬¬ ya seguro. Bueno esta noche volvere, deberias hacer algo en vez de hacer el vago en tu casa.

Miquel: Pero hace calor.

Paula: Mmm porque no te unes conmigo de guardia seria divertido.

Miquel: QUEEE,estas loca sabes que tengo miedo a Bonnie.

Paula: Miedica ¬¬

Miquel: No lo soy.

Paula: Entonces ven conmigo a que pidas ser guardia.

Miquel: Te crees capaz eh.

Paula: Me lo creo jejeje.

Y ya estaban por llegar a la pizzeria Freddy's, y Miquel tenia la mirada derrota y Paula todo tranquila.

Miquel: Al final me arrastraste.

Paula: Te lo dije soy capaz.

Y los dos entraron en la pizzeria y Chica toda conteta las atendio y pidieron una pizza y algo de verdura para Miquel. Y derrepente vino el dueño a Paula.

Dueño: Vaya,pero si estas por aquí Paula y vas acompañada de tu novio?.

Paula: Emm es un gusto verle señor,y luego este no es mi novio es mi amigo y ya tiene novia.

Dueño: Jejeje bueno,sabes necesito pedirte un favor.

Paula: Cual,aparte de que tenga que llevar la ropa de guardia obligatoriamente.

Dueño: Sabes mecanica?.

Paula: Si por?.

Dueño: Necesito que alguien repare a los animatrons,estan como algo dañado y no puedo pagar alguien profesional,por eso pregunte si sabias,y de que nivel de mecanica.

Paula: Pues bastante alta al igual que mi amigo *Señalo al Miquel * el es tecnico, experto de tecnologia y trampero.

Dueño: Vaya,sois jovenes y ya sois unos genios. Bueno sino le molesta a tu amigo que sea contratado.

Paula: Que va,ademas tambien vino para que le des tambien el trabajo de guardia.

Dueño: Tu tambien,cada vez me sorprenden los jovenes de hoy en dia. Bueno luego vienes y te doy el uniforme y la placa.

Haci Miquel se fue con el dueño a que le diera las cosas,por mientras vino Chica a darle la pizza.

Chica: Aquí tienes,espero que lo disfrutes lo hice yo misma.

Paula: De seguro estara delicioso,tu eres la mejor cocinera eso seguro jejeje.

Chica: Gracias Paula.

Paula: No hay de que, ademas cada vez hay menos gente,y eso no es bueno,ojala vinvieran mas niños haci vosotros estarias mas que adorais los niños yo fui una haci que jejeje.

Chica: Gracias por tu preocupacion,pero no hay manera,luego del accidente de ya sabes 87 nada volvio a hacer lo mismo.

Paula: Lo se,mi madre me lo conto y busque informacion,pero una cosa,y si soy capaz de convencer al dueño y hacer que vengan mas gente,haci volveria la antigua gloria de la pizzeria Freddy's.

Chica: En verdad lo arias.

Paula: Je con quien hablas,soy capaz de hacerlo es mas luego de esto lo empezare.

Chica: En verdad te esto agredecida. Por cierto como esta tu herida.

Paula: * Se mira el vendaje* Estoy mejor, no fue gran cosa,ya dije que eh tenido peores cosas.

Chica: Ya lo se Paula,por eso eres alguien al que me gusto conocerte y ahora me voy hacer algo de trabajo.

Paula: Vale,con cuidado.

Y Se comia tranquilamente mientras veia el show y en eso aparece una chica de cabellera negra y mas bajita que Paula y eso la asusto ya que sabia quien era. Y salto del asiento y se escondio.

Paula: Por favor que no me haya visto.

Chica: Te eh visto.

Paula: Tierra tragame por favor.

Chica: Crees poder escapar de mi Paula.

Paula: Eh,jejeje oh eres tu Mina no te vi. Estaba mirando si encontraba una moneda que me cayo,ademas debo ir al baño.

En eso la sujeta Mina y se gira a poco a poco con miedo.

Mina: No escaparas de mi Paula.

Paula: Que alguien me salve * Pensó Paula*

En eso Miquel sale de la oficina y al igual que Paula se asusta y como casi no habia mucha gente pues no llamarian la atencion. Por suerte fue sigilosamente a la salida. Pero alguien le cogio.

Mina: Vas a escapar tu tambien.

Miquel: Miedito.

Y Paula aprovecha y se esconde rapidamente en el escenario detras de ella donde estaban Bonnie y Freddy,se sorprendieron de verla hay.

Freddy: Paula,que haces por aquí?.

Paula: Uf uf,necesito esconderme de una loca.

Bonnie: Que sucedió.

Paula: Es una chica que da bastante miedo y mas para mi y mis amigos,ella me quiere hacer yuyu.

Antes de poder preguntar que era eso,aparecio Chica quien vio que Paula huia hacia aquí.

Chica: Paso algo Paula.

Paula: Ves a esa chica que sujeta a mi amigo.* Y mira hacia donde esta Miquel y Mina* Pues esa chica me quiere violarme y os digo yo ya daba bastante miedo solita y solo te dice eso y da escalofrios. Ademas esta obsesioanda conmigo y eso no gustarme.

Bonnie: Que tan obsesionada es?.

Paula: Se cuela en mi casa eh incluso me robo ropa mia.

Freddy: Eso es demasiado.

Paula: Ya lo se,porque crees que me escondo.

Sin que nadie notara pero parecia que Chica se mosqueo por que una chica acosaba a Paula. Pero luego se calmo. Y Paula y los otros tres miran al ver que Mina se llevaba a Miquel y este suplicando y maldiciendo a Paula porque se escapo.

Paula: No hay moros en la costa,voy a ver a Foxy y pago la pizza y me vemos chicos esta noche.

Y dicho eso fue a hablar con Foxy y se despidio de todos y pago lo que pidio y se fue a casa ah prepararse para esta noche. Al llegar reviso su cuenta de Facebook y le aparecio una gota de estilo al ver mas de mil mensajes de auxilio y amenaza de Miquel y de la acosadora. Luego se ducho y comio algo y cogio su mochila. Esta vez llevaba la chaqueta de guardia atada en la cintura ya estaba cansada de llevarla todo el tiempo y se puso la placa en la camisa.

Al llegar saludo al dueño y este se fue,y al rato llego Miquel y Paula le explico todo sobre la tablet y otras mas.

Ya eran las 23:00 y Paula estaba tranquila ya que sabia que al principio los chicos vendrian corriendo o mejor dicho cierto zorro con garfio. Y mira la tablet y ve que en el cover kid ya no estaba Foxy.

Paula: Miquel,Foxy se fue de su sitio,no estes cerca de la puerta derecha que seguro entrara a lo brusco.

Miquel: Que,es enserio,hay por que tuve que aceptarlo.

Y en unos segundos se escucho muchos pasos y venia Foxy y de la nada aparecio asustando a Miquel dejandole atrás de Paula quien estaba en la silla sentada y saluda a Foxy.

Paula: Hola Foxy.

Foxy: Hola Paula y ese quien es?

Paula: Este,es un amigo mio se llama Miquel,saluda Miquel.

Miquel: H..hola.

Paula: Em es algo asustadizo,ya se aconstumbrara a veros es que tiene miedo de vosotros.

Foxy: Y porque quiso trabajar aquí?.

Paula: Cosa mia,ya va siendo hora que no les tema a vosotros,no sois malos,sois buenos y siempre sereis mis amigos.

Foxy: Gracias Paula eres toda una grumete.

Paula: Jejeje gracias sal detras de mi Miquel.

Miquel: Vale mandona.

Y al rato llega primero Chica.

Chica: Hola Paula y a tu amigo.

Paula: Se llama Miquel y es un pelin asustadizo pero lo peor es que de los cuatro el que le da mas miedo es.

No acabo ya que aparecio Bonnie en ese justo momneto asustando a Miquel al cual corrio rapidamente debajo de la mesa y Paula tenia una gota estilo anime.

Paula: A eso yo me refeia.

Foxy: Ese pequeño marinero es de agua dulce,jejeje.

Miquel: No gustarme.

Chica: Pobrecillo.

Bonnie:Me eh perdido algo?.

Paula: Jejeje,bueno espera a que llegue Freddy y os explico porque esta aquí mi amigo.

Y al rato vino Freddy y empece a explicarles que Miquel seria el segundo guardia y todos estaban contentos,excepto que les dije que por ahora no dieran sustos ya que el pobre podria morirme y no quisiera que su novia me matase joven XD.Y mas se decepciono Bonnie.

Paula: Lo siento Bonnie,pero mas adelante hasta le podrias abrazarle,solo paciencia necesitamos y ya estara.

Bonnie: Tienes razón Paula,bueno y ahora que aremos.

Y en eso se escucha un rugido y era la barriga de Paula.

Paula: Upsss jejeje tengo hambre.

Chica: Pues ya sabemos que hacer,Bonnie ven conmigo aremos pizza.

Paula: Siiiii pizzaaaaaa.

Miquel: Infatil.

Paula: Tu nenazas.

Miquel: Tu peor que yo.

Paula: Yo ya soy una niña Miquel.

Y empezaron a pelearse y Foxy separo a Paula de Miquel y Freddy de Miquel a Paula.

Freddy: Vayan a prepara algo de pizza y comida vegetariana para el chico.

Chica: Vale,con cuidado que esos dos no se pelen.

Foxy: Vaya mi querida marinera eres bastante fuerte,casi no puedo sujetarte.

Paula: Años de entrenar Foxy.

Foxy: Ya se,podrias contra el Kraken argg.

Paula: Enserio.

Foxy: Por supuesto grumete.

Miquel: Puedes contar alguna de tus historias Foxy?.

Foxy: Por supuesto marinero. Venga sentaos que el capitan Foxy os contara sus aventuras.

Haci contando sus historias cuando derrepente escucharon un grito de la cocina.

Freddy: Ese grito era de.

Paula: Es de Chica,estan en peligro.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Paula y Foxy eran bastantes rapidos. Y al llegar vieorn al suelo a Bonnie y a Chica aguantando su cuchillo hacia un oso dorado.

Foxy: Golden Freddy!.

Eso Golden Freddy se abalanzo contra Chica,pero Paula se lanzo contra Golden Freddy antes de que lo hiciera y lo alejo de Chica.

Paula: No te acercaras a Chica. Antes pasaras por mi.

Y haci Golden Freddy se levanto y miro a Paula con una mirada que daba escalofrios pero para ella no era nada.Y en eso parecieron Freddy y Miquel,al cual ya se escondio detras de Freddy. Y luego paso que Paula vio que Golden Freddy iba atacarla y ella lo esuivo y le dio una patada y luego con las dos manos lo empujo fuera de la cocina por los pasillos empezaron a eso Golden Freddy le empezo hablar.

Golden: No sabes con quien te metes humana.

Paula: Ah si tu tampoco sabes con quien te metes oso.

Golden: Ellos deben pagarlo por lo que me hicieron.

Paula: Y dime que te hicieron para poder solucionarlo,a parte de puñetazos.

Golden: Me mataron metiendome aquí,no sabes el sufrimiento que me hicieron ellos.

Paula: Eres un guardia?.Eso lo aclara mucho,pero debes saber que no eran ellos mismos,estaban siendo entenderlo ellos no querian.

Golden: Pueda que sea haci,pero no puedo olvidarlo.

Paula: Puedes perdonar,pero no olvidar eso mismo hice yo hace mucho tiempo,escuchame tu tambien fuiste guardia como yo lo soy ahora,lo que quiero hacer aquí es cambiar las cosas que no sean lo que ah sido estos años y cambiarla y puedo hacerlo,porque me mantengo de pie y seguire luchando.

Golden: Aun haci al final caes.

Y sin fijarse Golden Freddy uso sus garras de la mano y hirio a Paula juston en costado izquierdo del abdomen y luego un puñetazo en la barriga haciendo que Paula escupiera sangre.Y Golden Freddy retrocedio al ver que la hirio,y derrepente estaba quieto no se creia lo que habia hecho podia haberla matado y encima solo queria eso Foxy es el primero en ayudar a Paula en levantarse,pero Paula se levanta por si misma antes que llegase Foxy a ella.

Paula:Agh,mierda esto dejara golpeas muy bien,escuchame por favor,solo escuchame ellos no es lo que crees que son,ademas estan retificando todo lo que han hecho te lo puedo ás tienes otra oportunidad de vivir,se uno mas como ellos y tambien haz algo que los chicos les gusta hacer felices a los niños,puede unirte y hacer eso y disfrutar.

Y Paula cae al suelo de rodillas y empieza a escupir sangre.Y Miquel llegan antes a ella y le mira la herida y eso le preocupa.

Miquel: Chicos necesita urgentemente que se le cure la herida o podria morir de perdida de sangre. Freddy ayudame a levantarla y llevarla a la cocina para curarla. Chica trae el botiquin y algunas busca algo de ropa en la mochila de Paula. Bonnie emmm encargate de Golden no haga nada.

Todos: Vale.

Y hicieron lo que pidio Miquel. Y pusieron el y Freddy a Paula en la mesa.

Miquel: Freddy traeme un cubo de agua por favor.

Freddy: Entendido Miquel.

Y cogio un cubo y lo lleno de agua y en eso aparece Chica con el botiquin y las toallas.

Miquel: Chica necesito tu ayuda con esto,Freddy espera a fuera y si viene Foxy con la ropa dile que entre con ella y salga luego.

Freddy: Vale y tambien ire a ver al desgraciado de Golden Freddy.

Miquel: Ok.

Freddy se va afuera de la cocina.

Miquel: Bien ahora Paula debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo en estar despierta vale.

Paula: Tranquilo,de mi no es facil morir jejeje.

Chica: Procura no moverte Paula,no quiero perderte otra vez luego de encontrarte con los chicos.

Paula: Tranquila Chica sobrevivire.

Miquel: Te va a doler pero aguanta.

Y empezaron a usar una toalla y la mojaron de agua y empezo a ponerla en la herida para que parara la hemorragia y eso dolia para Paula al cual solo dio un grito de dolor y luego apreto los dientes. Y luego le hizo los primeros auxilios y luego Miquel ya hizo todo.Y en eso aparece Foxy con la ropa.

Miquel: Ahora solo falta ponerle el vendaje,ponele tu no puedo verlo ya que es chica y emmm ya se sbae el resto.

Y se marcho a afuera con Foxy de la cocina y Chica le quita la camisa a poco a poco y no se como pero se sonroja y es porque Paula tiene una buena musculatura a pesar de ser chica,pero se notaba que tenia alguna cicatriz y con una mano la tenia sentada.

Chica: apoyate a mi para que no te caigas.

Paula: Vale.

Y haci la puso algo de algodón y luego alchol,y al final el vendaje y unavez vendada,miro su otra herida,le quito el vendaje y vio que estaba mejor haci que le quito el vendaje y le puso la camisa otra vez.

Chica: Ahora quieta te mueves se podria abrirte las heridas y eso es lo ultimo que quiero que pase vale.

Paula: Vale.

Chica fue a fuera a por los chicos y entraron todos excepto Bonnie que seguia vigilando a Golden se alegraron al ver que Paula estaba mejor.

Freddy: Y que hacemos Golden no podemos dejarlo haci por haci,luego de hacer daño a Paula.

Foxy: Estoy contigo Freddy,ese oso no saldra con la suya.

Miquel: Emmm chicos creo que no creo que sea eso,demosle una oportunidad ademas,lo que ah dicho Paula,darle una segunda oportunidad y se arrepiente de haber atacado a Paula.

Freddy: Vale,pero como no se arrepienta se las va a verselas.

Chica: Yo me quedo con Paula.

El resto: Vale.

Y haci Miquel,Foxy y Freddy salieron de la cocin ay fueron a Bonnie que estaba en el pasillo vigilando a Golden Freddy.

Freddy: Bien,Golden Freddy te aremos una pregunta.

Golen: Cual?.

Freddy: Te arrepientes de herir a Paula?.

Golde: Yo,si mucho,yo no queria hacerla daño,pero es que luego de lo que me hicisteis y eso,yo no pense bien y casi la mato.Y en verdad me quiero disculpar con ella y tener una segunda oportunidad.

Freddy: Vale,y en parte es nuestra porque no eramos nosotros.

Golden: De verdad.

Y el resto asistieron y estaba contento y derrepente tenia los ojos azules en ves de no tener.

Miquel: Mira tienes ojos azules.

Golden: Es verdad,porque sera.

Miquel: Mmm hay una explicacion,seguramente es porque has encontrado felicidad y ya vuelve hacer tu mismo peor ya sabes en animatron.

Golden:Enserio,me alegra tanto,are lo que sea para ayudar.

Freddy: Eres bienvenido Golden.

Y en eso se escucha a Chica decir algo.

Chica: Paula no te muevas por dios.

Paula: Dejame caminar Chica .

Chica: No es un no.

Y los chicos al escuchar eso tenian una gota al estilo anime.

Bonnie: Me parece que Paula esta en aprietos con Chica.

Freddy: Y tanto Chica es un poco no se.

Foxy: En simples palabras peligrosa cuando alguien no se encuntra bien y si esta es nuestar querida marinera Paula.

Miquel: Pues debi decir que Paula no se quedara quieta ni con esa herida es mas cabezuda que dos burros juntos.

De la nada aparece Paula caminando como si nada y Chica detras de ella diciendole que no se moviera y quedase quieta pero como ya se sabe el resultado no hizo caso.

Paula: Dejalo Chica estoy como va por aquí?

Miquel: Golden tiene algo que decirte.

Golden: Me quiero disculparme por intentarte matar y voy hacer lo que me has dicho.Y ahora voy a estar con vosotros.

Paula: Eso es lo que queria escuchar,me alegra de eso Golden jejeje.

Golden: Me sigues impresionando,recien te hecho esa herida y caminas como si nada.

Paula: Je gafes del oficio o se podria decir que soy dura de roer jejeje.

Freddy: Si dura de roer,pero la proxima yo de ti aria caso a Chica es peligrosa con lo de preocuparse con nosotros eh imaginate a ti.

Paula: No me quiero imaginarmelo,prefiero seguir de una pieza.

Foxy: Arghh eso mismo marinera.

Luego de todo ese sucedido,decidieron ir al comedor donde los chicos decidieron hacer un Show eso incluyendo a Golden para que estuviera preparado para mañana y para el resto de dias.

Paula y Miquel sentados mirando el espectaculo y cuando acabaron aplaudieron.

Paula: Ole chicos lo habeis hecho genial,tu tambien Golden lo aras genial mañana y el resto de dias

Golden: Gracias Paula.

Chica: Aquí os traigo pizzas y algo de verdura para Miquel.

Todos: Pizzaaaaa.

Todos se sentaron a comer pizza y Miquel sus verduras,tranquilamente,como si todo lo que sucedió no hubiese que Paula se quejaba mentalmente de la herida realmente le dolia,pero no queria preocupar a nadie.

Y al final ya luego de divertirse ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana y todos fueron a sus sitios correspondientes excepto Golden el no tenia esa programación.

Golden: Porque se van?.

Paula: Estan programados a las 6:00 de la mañana ir a sus sitios correspondientes,tu eres el unico que hace esa excepcion hasta las 8:00 no se moveran de su sitio puedes pasear pero escondete si viene el dueño o alguien vale.

Golden: Vale,nos vemos chicos.

Y se despidieron de los chicos y de Golden y Miquel y Paula se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Miquel: Debo admitir que tenia miedo pero luego ya no.

Paula: Es eso,aconstrumbrarse jejeje.

Miquel: Si,como vas de la herida?.

Paula: Estoy bien no estan grave.

Miquel: Bueno,tu eres la experta con esto,yo hice lo posible.

Paula: Ya lo se,yo se de medicina haci que tranquilo,esto no es nada,en unos dias estare curada perfectamente.

Y sin mas se despidieron y fueron a sus al llegar dejo su mochila en una silla de su habitacion,cogio ropa limpia y fue al baño donde se puso un pañuelo para mordelo y a poco a poco se quito el vendaje y le dolia haci que mordia el pañuelo. Luego de quitarselo solo le salio un poco de sangre pero se paro.Y se dio una ducha y poco a poco limpio la herida y la desinfecto. Salio de la ducha,se seco,puso nuevo vendaje y se puso la ropa limpia y tiro el vendaje utilizado y y puso para limpiar la ropa que uso,y fue a su habitacion y se lanzo a su cama y se metio en ella y cerro los ojos. Hoy habia sido una experiencia inovilable y mucho ajetreada.Y una vez hecho se fue al mundo de los sueños.

Que cosas le deparara ahora a Paula de aquí adelante,experiencias nuevas,amistades nuevos y sentimientos que nunca sabrias que desorralarias.

**Hey espero que os haya gustado,espero que os guste y nos vemos al siguiente capitulo chicos :D :D.**


	2. Nuevos guardias!

**Hola a todos estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de ''Mi Vida en Freddy's'' como siempre digo ninguno de sus personajes del juego de no son mis Oc's y personajes que nunca verian en el 1 y 2. Y sin mas que decir sigamos y espero que disfruten de este capitulo**

**[''Mi vida en Freddy's'']**

"**Capitulo 2-Nuevos guardias?!"**

Bueno, solo dire una cosa TRAGAME TIERRA,para que buf se podria decir que estoy bastante sorprendida,hay nuevos guardias en la pizzeria Freddy,eso es lo malo,pero lo bueno es que convenci al dueño y no se como pero ganaron mucho y quisieron reformalo a mejor y haci ah sido por suerte a los chicos no les hicieron nada cosa mia luego el dueño quiso poner mas vigilancia y hay dios tragame tierra te lo quereis saber que paso vayamos desde el principio de todo lo sucedido.

Todo empezó cuando Paula y Miquel llevaba mas de 2 semanas ya de guardia y habia ganado mucho dinero,Miquel utilizo su dinero para su nueva consola y jugar y viiciarse,pero Paula lo guardo para en un de que Paula convencio al dueño de mejorar el sitio y haci se hizo en una semana se logro y en poco dias se reformo todo y era mas grande y la pizzeria era mejor que antes. Había mas gente y niños,eso hacia feliz para los animatrons y para los dos guardias.

Al cuales ya habían mejorado mucho,Paula era la que siempre ayudaba en todo,ademas de que mejoro a los 5 animatrons para que no estuvieran tan con su alta intelegiencia y de tecnologia mejoro todo las instalaciones del restaurante. Para el dueño era algo que le alegraba mucho tener mas gente y mas clientes en el restaurante. Pero decidio hacer algo,que cambiara a los dos guardias que tenia.

Hablando de ellos,Paula justamente iba corriendo desde su casa,era las horas de la tarde pero no le molestaba,ya que queria llegar al llegar se dio con la piel de un platano y entro volando por tropezar con la piel del platano y cayo de cara al suelo eso los que trabajan hay ya la conocian muy bien,ademas de que era como su jefa y eso que era mas joven que ellos,la llamaban por ''Bravery o Beast'' ya que era bastante fuerte y resistente a los golpes.Y sin mas Bonnie quien estaba mas cerca de ella la ayuda a levantarse.

Bonnie: Deberias ir con cuidado podrias haberte hecho mas daño.

Paula: Soy cabeza dura.

Luego se recupero y recordo,y corrio como el viento hacia la zona de vigilancia donde estaba Miquel colgado por una de sus eso Paula empezó a reirse del pobre que estaba colgado boca abajo.

Miquel: Quieres parar de reir y ayudarme!

Paula: No te enfades jajajaja,enserio como acabaste haci jajaja.

Miquel: Menjor ni lo sepas T.T

Paula: Bueno ya te bajo,experto de trampas XD.

Y sin mas lo bajo y este cayo al suelo de golpe haciendose daño y luego se levanto. Se quejo y antes de que empezara a decir algo le aparecio el dueño.

Dueño: Chicos debo hablar con vosotros en mi oficina.

Y los dos sin rechistar fueron a la oficina del dueño. Se sentaron en las sillas y miraron al dueño con cara de que queria.

Dueño: Os eh llamado porque va ser necesario mas guardias,se que es raro pero es urgente ya que necesitamos mas gente voluntaria en esto.Y vosotros dos sois los profesionales haci que os dejo a los novatos que vendran esta noche,por las 23:00 os quiero aquí listos para que vengan los nuevos. Y le explicareis ya les entregue sus uniformes haci que tranquilos.

Miquel: Solo una cosa cuantos son?.

Dueños: 4 o 5 eran,espero que sepais manejarlo.

Paula: Eso seguro señ sino hay nada mas,nos vamos.

Dueño: Puede irse Miquel pero Paula usted se queda.

Y haci Miquel se fue y Paula se quedo.

Paula: Señor eh hecho algo malo?.

Dueño: Para nada Paula,es mas debo darte a ti las gracias porque en solo haber aparecido por aquí hizo algo que nadie conseguiria en 2 semanas hacer, en este local y se le debo mucho. Pero a lo que vengo es otra cosa,una de los nuevos,em es un poco como se dice un pelin peligrosa.

Paula: De que tanto hablamos señor?.

Dueño: Diria nivel de sicopata si puede ser.

Paula: Y porque la contrata?!.

Dueño: Necesitaba voluntarios y ella fue la primera en aceptar,ademas de que traera una barra electrica y no se me lo dijo.

Paula: Y con todo el rodeo vamos a lo directo quiere que este bajo mi supervision y no haga ningun daño a nadie.

Dueño: Exacto,por si acaso quisiera que tuvieras sus datos los tengo en esta hoja,tomalas y leelo, ah su nombre es Sally Storm,y su foto lo tiene en esa hoja haci que suerte y que vaya bien esta noche.

Paula: Entendido señor.

Y Paula se despidio del dueño y se fue afuera donde le esperaba Miquel,en eso los dos quisieron comer algo ya que con todo lo sucedido necesitaban algo que alimentarse. Se sentaron tranquilamente y comieron,viendo el espectaculo que hacian Freddy,Bonnie y Golden. Al rato cuando acabaron,Paula ya tambien termino dejo a Miquel acabar su comida y fue atrás del escenario ah saludar a los chicos.

Paula: Habeis estado genial chicos.

Freddy: Gracias Paula.

Bonnie: Oye Chica nos dijo que os vio iros a la oficina del dueño paso algo?.

Paula: Emm pasa que vamos a tener a nuevos guardias y yo y Miquel somos los encargados de enseñarles la zona y a parte de que avisarles que os moveis por la noche pero sois inofensivos ya que desde que os arregle no atacais Golden el solo le tuve que limpiarle unas cosas y estaba como ademas de que una va estar bajo mi vigilancia porque es una sicopata y llevara una barra electrica y pueda que quiera ir a por vosotros si solo la veis con ya la barra electrica corred de ella hasta que yo os saque del apuro vale.

Golden: Oh madre mia,menos mal que nos has avisado al rato le decimos a Foxy y a Chica.

Paula: Vale yo me voy afuera nos vemos de aquí unas horas chicos hasta luego.

Todos: Hasta luego Paula.

Y sin mas que hacer se fue a su casa,una vez llego primero fue al patio de su casa,dio de comer a sus dos perros las dos son hembras una pastor aleman y una golden pastor aleman se llamaba Jena y la golden retriever se llama Goldina. Y una vez jugado con ellas dos,se fue adentro y decidio ir a su habitacion a leer el informe,se puso sus gafas y empezó a leer la informacion que le dio el dueño de la tal Sally Storm. Una vez que termino suspiro casi no habia nada que tenga de su pasado y de rato se dio una buena comida,una ducha se arrreglo mejor para impresionar a los chicos y se puso la gorra,como otra veces que hizo se llevo sus cascos grandes colgando del fue con su bicicleta ,pero antes se despidio de su madre.

Al llegar bajo de la bici y vio a Miquel llegar y se saludaron,entraron,vieron al dueño y se despidieron de de eso los chicos estaban quietos cosa de Paula ya que no queria que se asustaran los nuevos un rato y Miquel decidio ir a la zona suya,que es la tecnologia y tambien tiene las camaras como Paula,hay dos salas una para Paula y otra para Miquel con sus cosas al igual que Paula pero en vez de tecnologia hay mecanica. Y eran las 23:00 y vinieron los 5 nuevos. Paula miro a cada uno de ellos,eran 3 chicas y 2 suspiro y sonrio.

Paula: Bievenidos novatos,soy Paula vuestra jefa de guardia nocturna,tambien hay el sub-jefe Miquel,esta en su zona de que debeis hacer a partir de ahora es,tener linternas con vosotros(le paso linternas cada uno),luego segunda debeis estar atentos a lo que escucheis en los pasillos,por si hay intrusos y otras no se puede romper nada que hay aquí,se os descontara de vuestra paga,y tampoco a los animatrons,que luego me areis trabajar el doble a mi jajaja.Y bueno cuarta y ultima norma,nada de hacer el idiota esto es totalmente serio y luego obedecereis a mi o a pregunta?.

Una chica de pelo castaño parecia ser la mas bajita de todos alzo la mano.

Chica 1: Si,es verdad que los animatrons matan?.

Paula: Eso es verdad,pero ahora ya no hacen nada,eso si se mueven de noche,ya que es necesario que sus partes mecanicas no se oxidan.

Ahora fue un chico de pelo rubio.

Chico 1: Y una cosa,si tu y el tal Miquel sois nuestros jefes con quien nos quedamos?.

Paula: Buena pregunta,el Miquel y yo os vamos a repartir en dos,unos conmigo y otros con Miquel. Pero antes de decidir con quien os quedais,decidme vuestros nombres por favor.

Chica 1: Me llamo Julia.(Contesto la chica de pelo castaño y mas bajita de todos)

Chica 2: Me llamo Serena.(Contesto una chica rubia)

Chica 3: Soy Sally.(Contesto la pelinegra)

Chico 1: Me llamo Leo.(Contesto el chico rubio)

Chico 2: Me llamo Toni.(Contesto el chico castaño)

Paula: Vale,pues la cosa es haci,Leo y Sally conmigo,Julia,Serena y Toni con Miquel,bien hecho esto seguidme os are una rapida tour para que os sepais guiar por la pizzeria.

Y sin mas que decir todos siguieron a Paula y una vez hecho eran las 23:45. Haci que los llevo con Miquel quien ya estaba colgado boca abajo por una de sus trampas,algunos estaban preguntando como se quedo hay y Paula con una mano en la frente y suspirando.

Paula: Me vas a decir algun dia como demonios acabas hay arriba Miquel?.

Miquel: Ya ya,ahora bajame de aquí arriba.

Y Paula de una cuerda lo corto y cayo al suelo de golpe.

Paula: Eso te pasa por tener tantas trampas que luego caes luego tu,yo de ti limpiaria,no quisiera que los nuevos cayesen en tus trampas Miquel,porque si es haci la proxima te pongo colgado de piñata haber si Bonnie le gusta jejeje.

Miquel: Ni se te ocurra Paula,voy a limpiar esto,pero ni lo hagas con Bonnie el da miedo.

Paula: Sigues teniendo miedo de un conejo, Miquel te presento a Julia,Leo,Sally,Toni y ,Serena y Julia estaran contigo, Sally y Leo conmigo.

Miquel: Porque yo tengo que tener mas.

Paula: Para que aprendas a ser mas responsable,ah antes de irnos,como alguno de los nuevos le pase algo ya sabes piñata Miquel capichi.Y ahora chicos vamonos a nuestra zona.

Miquel: A veces te odio Paula T.T .Bueno ya os habra presentado a mi Paula,soy Miquel,soy el especialista de tecnologia y trampero.

Y mientras Miquel les explicaba como funcionaba las con Paula ya llegaron su zona,era mas ordenado que el de y todos se sentaron y Paula les explico todo en usar la tablet,cada uno tenia su propia tablet. Paula miro el reloj y eso hacia curiosidad ah Leo.

Leo: Em Paula,porque mira tanto el reloj?.

Paula: Es para ver la hora ya que a las 00:00 es cuando empiezan a moverse los animatron,como dije antes son inofensivos,no arian daño.

Sally: Enserio,tsk,que aburrido,y no podemos al menos golpearles.

Paula: Mmm dejame pensar ah no,y Sally se que llevas una barra electrica no soy idiota como para no fijarme que tienes una pariencia calmada,pero a la vez sicopata.

Sally: Vaya,que eres dectetive o que tu.

Paula: Vaya seriedad,bueno para tu mala suerte,no soy dectetive,solo que tengo experiencia al lenguaje del cuerpo haci que se como pueden ser las personas al solo ver como se mueven. Ah y estabas bajo mi vigilancia de parte del dueño,te tengo a mi mira se que tienes encontra a los animatron y no soy quien para que me lo digas,pero espero que estes quieta.

Sally: Para ti sera facil,bueno estare quieta,sera aburrido.

En eso Paula ve que son las 00:06 y sonrio. Se levanto de su asiento y cogio su tablet y miro una camara y los chicos se movieron todos. En eso ve a Foxy correr como un el walky talki.

Paula: Miquel,aquí Paula,Bonnie va rapido va a tu direcion va a tu puerta derecha yo de ti cerraria por si los nuevos le dan un paro.

Miquel:(Por Walky) _Vale,porque Bonnie se obsesiona por mi .._

Paula: No me preguntes a y cierro.

Y los tres escucharon unos pasos rapidos y Paula lanzo algo y dio en el boton para cerrar la puerta izquierda y derrepente al cerrar se escucho un pam en la puerta como si alguien se hubiera dado un choque fuerte. Y luego se escucha un ''hay que dolor''.Y Paula abre la puerta y era Foxy al suelo y en eso Leo se asusta y se pone detras de Paula.

Foxy: Hay mi cabeza,porque siempre me cierras en mi cara la puerta.

Paula: Dos razones,1 corres demasiado y 2 vas a dar algun dia un susto de muerte a alguien como por ejemplo a los nuevos guardias.

Foxy: Tengo mania de correr vale.Y bueno haci que estos son los nuevos que pocos.

Paula: Hay tres mas pero estan con Miquel y conociendole ya habra cerrado la puerta donde venga Bonnie,aun luego de estar tanto tiempo sigue teniendole miedo XD.

Foxy: Ya,ese grumete sigue siendo todo un marinero de agua dulce.

Paula: Si. Bueno te presento a los guardias,el que esta detras mio es Leo,la chica pelinegra con mirada de matar es y Leo, es Foxy el pirata o tambien capitan Foxy,solo Foxy para breviar.

Leo: Un placer.

Sally: Igualmente.

Foxy: El mio que ahora vendra Chica por aquí conociendola seguro y Golden esta en la zona de Show,yo ire a ver al Miquel y de paso darle un susto.

Paula: Vale,que te diviertas asustandole,pero que no muera de un infarto vale.

Y haci como vino Foxy se fue corriendo.Y dejando a Paula,Sally y Leo solos,al cuales se sorprendieron aunque Sally no quisiera aparentarlo tambien se sorprendio en el fondo como hablaba tranquilamente con los de poder preguntar a Paula se adelanto Leo.

Leo: Oye Paula,como puedes hablar con el tan tranquilamente?!.

Paula: Pues es facil,yo ya conocia a los animatrons de pequeña y ellos tienen un chip de reconocimiento al cual hace que reconozcan a los niños aun cuando como iba mucho me reconocieron mas ahora Leo girate ahora vendra Chica.

Leo: Queee.

Se giro rapidamente y Paula seguia tranquilamente,se sento y miraba la tablet y eso Sally sabia que tenia tiempo hay,pero que se tomara todo tan tranquilo y facil,es que era verdad lo que le dijo a todos,que ya no atacaran mas. Y interrumpiendo sus pensamientos aparecio Chica quien ya estaba dentro de la sala y se acerco a Paula tranquilamente y esta no se imutaba. Al dejar de mirar la tablet la saludo.

Paula: Hola Chica,como te cuentas?.

Chica: Hola Paula,muy bien,ellos son los nuevos verdad?.

Paula: Si,son Sally y Leo, Leo y Sally ella es Chica la gallina que hacen las mejores pizzas del mundo.

Chica: Un gusto de conocerles.

Leo: Lo mismo.

Sally: Un gusto,Paula cuantos hay de animatrons,por lo que dijo Foxy habia otro un tal Golden.

Paula: Ah si ese,es el que se incluyo nuevo con los animatros,son 5 en total,Golden es como Freddy solo que dorado por eso el nombre de Golden.

Sally: Vale.

Chica: Bueno Paula,ya es hora de ir a la zona de show no crees.

Paula: Si, venga chicos vamonos,es hora de que os presente a todos en persona ya,para que no os den infartos luego jejeje.

Salieron de la sala y siguieorn a Paula y a Chica,llegaron a la zona de Show,y llegaron primero y vieron a Golden hay esperando y le saludaron.

Paula: Hola Golden.

Golden: Hola Paula,Chica y a los nuevos.

Paula: Bueno Sally y Leo el es Golden, Golden ella es Sally y este es Leo.

Leo: Guau,eres casi igual que Freddy pero en dorado.

Golden: Gracias jejeje.

Sally: Esta genial.

Hablaron un rato,en eso llegaron el resto al cuales,Miquel estaba al menos mas lejos de un metro de Bonnie tipico de el,y luego el resto estaban como tranquilos,junto con ellos Bonnie,Foxy y Freddy.Y se saludaron todos,en eso Paula hizo su tipico movimiento de coger a Miquel,pero arrastras al escenario y subieron con ella los aniamtrons,les dijo a los nuevos que se sentaran.

Paula: Bueno,os hemos traido aquí,cosa mia por cierto,para que supierais unas cosas que quiero que mantegais en secreto esto y por favor lo digo enserio esto es algo que no se tomara a la ligera.

Bueno en primeras,como dije bienvenidos,como ya habreis visto a mi o a Miquel,somos muy indepindizados,porque como siempre nos encargamos nosotros todo pues es la constumbre pero ya se nos los animatrons,Foxy,Chica,Freddy,Bonnie y Golden no son un peligro ninguno de ellos vale,os sere sincera a los primero 5 minutos de mi primera noche me atacaron,pero sali con solo una mordida,luego de esos 5 minutos fueron lo mejor para mi,ya que los 4 me adelante se metio Miquel conmigo de guardia y luego conocimos a Golden y ahora es uno de unas modificaciones a los 4 y les quite algo que tenian dentro que les hacia matar a los guardias haci que lo destrui y ya estan fuera de control,ahora son libres y ya no son mas asesinos. Y bueno eso no es todo si ya os habeis sorprendido mucho pues esperdad hay mas,luego de todo esto,el dueño hizo reformas y ahora necesitaba guardias,vosotros sois voluntarios,eso si,estais obligados a la antigua 5 noches en Freddy y luego podeis decidir si quedaros o iros,no se os obliga permanecer aquí siempre,eso si cada dia recibireis vuestra paga eso seguro.Y por ultimo os quiero decir que yo y Miquel sabemos que algunos de vosotros no estais aquí solamente por dinero,verdad,estais por venganza o algo que os haga venir aquí hacer daño a los lo se,ya lo dije a Leo y Sally,soy experta o mejor un don en el lenguaje que os tendre bajo mi vigilancia,no dire quienes son,pero ellos ya lo saben haci que con cuidado si veo algun solo rasguño en los 5 animatron ire a por vosotros,me importa un bledo lo que tan fuerte o habiles sereis,nada me da miedo vale.Y ahora es hora de hacer nuestra noche nocturna mi horario favorito.

Los que eran los que querian venganza iban a tenerlo dificil,pero se quedaron callados. Y el resto no entendian pero por igual arian mejor caso el aviso de a jugar y a divertirse todos,al rato hicieron guardia,vigilando zonas ya que hay a veces que vienen ladrones o gente que son unos sin vergüenzas. Paula miraba por la tablet las camaras y Miquel tambien. Julia y Toni habian ido a hacer paseo de vigilancia,el resto estarian por los alrededores o con algun animatron.

Miquel: Estas segura que es ella?.

Paula: Seguro,aunque no lo paresca esconde un barra electrica y tiene la mirada vacia y fria,Sally es una que busca matar a los animatron.

Miquel: Y el otro es Toni,no me creo que sea haci,parece tranquilo pero es paciente y tiene la mirada seria.Y luego destacamos a los otros 3 estan fuera son inofensivos contra los animatron, son capaces de cuidarse por si mismos pero hay algo que me inquieta con Julia.

Paula: Cual?.

Miquel: Intenta ligarse conmigo.

Paula: Hay,solo eso no es nada,dile que tienes novia y no estas interesado en ella.

Miquel: El problema luego fue que tambien a ti Paula.

Paula: Es Bisexual oh mierda,ya nos basta a Mina solo aceptamos una loca obesisonada,una y nos sobra encima.

Miquel: Y tanto,madre mia hice todo lo que pude y lo logre cuando llego Foxy a darme el susto de mi vida,por cierto no me avisaste mala gente.

Paula: Estaba ocupando explicando a Sally y Leo jejeje.

Miquel: Pues casi se me sale el corazó que me muera.

Paula: No,pero debo admitir que ya me lo imagino XD,seria para reirse,tu cara es todo comico cuando te asustas XD.

Miquel: ¬¬ que malvada eres tu.

Paula: Yoooooo,hay yo soy un angelito.

Miquel: Si un angelito mis cojones un angelito Paula T.T

Pararon al escuchar dos gritos,Paula fue en direccion de los pasillos y el Miquel hacia la sala de show.

Paula corrió como un rayo y al llegar vio a Toni con Chica al suelo herida.

Paula: Que demonios ah pasado?!.

Toni: Fue la animatron me ataco y la empuje.

Paula: Ah si.

Toni: Si te lo juro,realmente quieren matarnos.

Paula: Vale.

Fue caminando a poco a poco,Toni creyo que iba a por Chica pero que equivocado estaba recibio un puñetazo en toda su cara tirandole al suelo,pero fue levantado por Paula cogiendole por la camisa y empujandole hacia la al abrir los ojos se asusto,por que Paula estaba furiosa y rabiosa.

Paula: Lo dije bien claro,no hacer daño a los animatron o ibais a pagarlo caro.

Toni: Estas loca,ellos son unos monstruos,siempre va han matar,por su culpa perdi a mi hermana aquí.Ellos me lo arrebataron,pienso vengarme por lo que me hicieron.

Paula: Una cosa que quede claro,al que deberas temer es a mi,ya que si sabes la leyenda de ''La Bestia'' por instintutos,sabras que la tienes ante ti.

Toni: T...tu eres la Bestia!.Crei que era un chico,si eres la Bestia que me aras?.

Paula: Oh solamente romperte algun hueso y estaras bajo mi vigilancia a partir de ahora pero espero que puedas mover el brazo izquierdo luego de esto.

Toni: No lo hagas,me arrepiento por favor no me hagas daño.

Paula: Hubieras pensado antes de haber hecho daño a Chica.

Sin esfuerzos lanzo al suelo a Toni,este se asusto mucho al ver que Paula le superaba de fuerza. Estaba perdido,porque el sabia que ''La Bestia'' es un peligro para cualquier humano,ya que fue abusada violentamente casi la mataron y ahora ella sobrevivio a eso y ahora es una bestia con rabia.

Noto como le había torcido el brazo y luego otro puñetazo en el estomago. Y le dejo inmovil el brazo izquierdo.

Toni: No puedo mover el brazo!.

Paula: Tranquilo,podras moverlo el brazo de aquí unas horas,solo te lo inmovilice al tocar uno de tus nervios.

Toni: C..cr..crei que ibas a romperme el brazo.

Paula: Eso lo hacia antes cuando realmente era bestia sin tengo control de mi misma, pero es un avios Toni,espero que hagas caso o la proxima si te lo rompere y no habra manera de recuperarlo.

Con una mirada seria,se fue hacia Chica y la ayudo a levantarse,y luego se la llevo con una cuerda arrastras a Toni y a Chica apoyada en Paula.

Todos quisieron saber que paso y fue que Toni ataco a Chica y los aniamtron miraron a Toni y este ya se asusto,pero Paula los a Chica a ayudarla con su reparación y una vez hecho ya estaba como antes,en eso vinieron Miquel,Golden y Julia corriendo como si hubieran visto a Ceberus del Inframudno a punto de comerles. Y no iban mal encaminado solo que era un perro pero de un tamaño considerablemente que te hace huir de eso los otros tambien excepto Sally,quien estaba lista para darle al perro,pero este le tiro al suelo eh iba a darle una buena mordida a Sally,pero alguien cogio el cuello de perro haciendo que este gimiera de dolor.

Y quien sino fue Paula que la eso el perro le gruño furiosos,pero Paula lo que hizo fue gruñir y mostrar sus dientes afilados y dar una mirada que le hizo dar miedo al perro.

El perro se callo y estaba asustado con las orejas agachadas y la cola escondida del miedo.

Paula: Es que tengo hacer todo yo o que,venga no seais unos medicas T.T,no siempre lo are yo las Miquel,Golden y Julia que paso para que hubiera un perro aquí.(Dijo señalando al perro)

Miquel: Julia grito porque vio algo roto y era un perro grande parecia Ceberus pero es que es grande.

Paula: Miedica en simple palabras.Y Golden.

Golden: Yo pasaba por hay y los quise sacarlos de hay a los dos antes de que les hicieran daño a los dos.

Paula: Vale eso me vale.Y los dos estais heridos?

Julia: No,estamos bien.

Paula: Okey y ahora Sally venga te ayudo a levantarte.(Dijo con la otra mano y la ayudo a levantarse)Estas bien Sally?.

Sally: Si,gracias por salvarme de este chucho me mordiera.

Paula: No hay de que,bueno ahora que hacemos contigo eh pequeño demonio.

Miquel: Lejos de aquí seguro.

Paula: Mmm(Ve que tenia unos golpes en el cuerpo y una clavada de vidrio haci que lo solto a poco a poco y le quito el vidrio y le puso un pañuelo en la herida)Vaya,creo que ya se que le paso.

Todos: Enserio?!.

Paula: Parece que huia de su dueño quien le trataba mal al pobrecillo,sin querer se lanzo a la ventana y se clavo el vidrio y le dolia mucho que le dejo enfadado.Y paso lo que paso. Fue haci pequeño.

El perro parecia entendiendo y asistio como un si.Y le acaricio la cabeza.

Paula: Hay buen perrito,haber que puedo hacer contigo,ya que no puedo llevarmelo a mi casa,mi madre ya me aria otra discusion de perros etc T.T .Bueno ahora mmm podria pedir al dueño que deje que viva aquí ya que haci seria un buen perro guardian,ademas lo niños lo amaran.

Bonnie: Como logras tener tan buenas ideas y solucionarlas?

Paula: Solo pienso y ya esta jejeje.

Golden: Por mi no hay problema tener un perro aquí.

Paula: Bueno y el resto que os parece?.

Miquel: Por mi bien,mientras no me toque mis cosas.

Julia: Igual yo,no hay problemas.

Serena: Y a mi tambien es mas me encantaria,adoro los perros.

Leo: Yo tambien me gustaria que quedase aquí jejeje.

Sally: Mientras no me muerda el chucho por mi bien.

Chica: Estaria bien tener algun animal aquí.

Bonnie: Por mi me va bien,es agradable tener un perro.

Foxy: Tambien hace buena compañía.

Freddy: Esta decidido chicos nos quedamos con el perro.

Y el perro ladro feliz,y lamio a todos. En eso Paula nota una mano en su hombro y se gira al ver que era Sally.

Paula: Eh,pasa algo Sally?.

Sally: Si,no crei que Toni fuera uno de los que quieren vengarse y tu ya sabes quien soy no?.

Paula: Si,no se tu pasado,pero se que buscas venganza,pero como dije mientras no pase nada a los animatron yo no sere hostil con nadie.

Sally: Quien eres realmente tu Paula?

Paula: Quien soy,muchos me decian en el pasado ''La Bestia'' se podria decirse que soy una persona con sorpresas que tengo bajo el manga. Bueno sera mejor volver Sally o habra chismoneo con esos de hay jejeje.

Por una vez Sally sonrio,raro de ver ya que ella era fria y bueno sicopata. Al rato eran las 6:00 y todos se despidieron de los animatrones,primero se fueron los novatos y Miquel luego,y por ultimo Paula no sin antes dejarle algo de comer al perro. En la zona de Pirate Cover donde estaba Foxy cuidandolo. Y sin mas que hacer se fue,pero cuando iba a coger su bici alguien la detiene.

Paula mira quien es el que la llama y no era ni nada menos ni mas que Mina. Algo raro de verla por hay y nada bueno que trame.

Paula: Que haces a estas horas en zonas proividas del restaurante.

Mina: Que mala,no me saludas o que.

Paula: Emm no,porque deberia hacerlo,luego de que tu me haces a mi.

Mina: Oh venga ya,se que estas coladita por mi,solo es tiempo que aceptes.

Paula: Pues seguira siendo un no Mina,y ahora largo de aquí,hoy eh tenido una noche dura y lo ultimo que quiero es que me estes molestandome con tu acosamiento a mi.

Y se subio en su bici y se fue de hay antes de que mina dijera algo mas ya que ella estaba cansada y como dijo es lo ultimo que queria oir era a Mina.

Una vez que llego a casa dejo la bici en el garaje y se fue a su habitacion se cambio la ropa por la del pijama y encendio el ventilador,se lanzo a su cama y cerro sus ojos.

Estaba experimentando una pesadilla algo que creia haber superado esta era diferente. Ella estaba en la pizzeria en la zona mas grande de todo el sitio el del show y las mesas. Hay vio que todo estaba destrozado y como que en las zonas oscuras habia ojos rojos que brillaban asusto a Paula y hizo un paso para atrás y toco algo,al girarse se dio un susto al ver una pieza de brazo de Bonnie al suelo,y luego miro adelante y eran los 5 animatrons como destrozados como si una bestia los hubiera hecho ojos reflejaban el miedo que tenian. Paula no entendia que Bonnie le faltaba una gran aprte de su cara y un brazo,Foxy estaba casi sin pelaje,Chica su mandibula estaba destrozada,Freddy estaba en un mal estado y Golden estaba llorando y destrozado en algunas partes.Y Paula se atrevio a hablarles.

Paula: Chicos que os paso,quien os hizo eso?!.

Freddy: Tu fuiste.

Foxy: Nos quieres matarnos.

Chica: Eliminarnos.

Bonnie: Porque no puedes con tu bestia.

Golden: Si supieras controlarlo no estariamos haci.

Todos: BESTIA.

Paula: N..n...o no lo soy chicos vosotros tambien,no fui yo nunca aria daño.

En eso aparece Miquel con partes del cuerpo que eran mecanicas.

Miquel: Tu nos has hecho esto y ahora soy esto,monstruo,BESTIA.

Paula: Tu tambien Miquel,no por favor tu no me digas eso.

Y a poco a poco aparecian familiares,amigos y gente que conocia en el pasado y Paula con sus dos manos agarradas de la cabeza,era algo que no queria escuchar.Y grito de dolor al escuchar todo eso de gente que ella queria. Vio a los niños quele temian y luego como se burlaban de ella otra vez. En eso se levanta y choca con algo detras de ella y se gira,se asusta y hace un paso atrás,era ella, pero sus ojos eran rojos,sus dientes eran afilados,tenia garras y un poco de pelaje de marrón oscuro en las manos y rayas en las mejillas que eran de color rojo.

Paula: Qu...ue haces aquí jure haberte encerrado para siempre en el fondo de mi conciencia.

Bestia: Oh,no sabes que al final lograre escaparme y matare cualquiera de tus amigos jajajaja.

Paula: NOOOOOO,no quiero eso,no sere un monstruo otra vez.

Y de la nada había una luz que cego a Bestia y al resto,en eso Paula quien ahora lloraba y estaba de rodillas vio una mano en su hombro.

Paula: Tu eres.

Y pam se desperto de la pesadilla y respiro agitada,estaba sudando y estaba temblando. Puso una mano en la cara y intento tranquilizar su respiración. Una vez hecho miro el movil y vio que eran las 11:20 haci que se levanto y se cambio de ropa,apago el ventilador y se fue al baño. Una vez hay se mojo la cara para despertarse. Y en eso al mirarse el espejo vio a Bestia y de un salto cayo hacia atrás al volvio a levantarse y miro el espejo era solo una ilusion o una mala pasada de su y fue abajo desayuno y jugo con las perritas,al rato fue a comprar comida de perro y algunas cosas.Y fue a la pizzeria donde al entrar noto algo extraño y sintio como si algo estuviera a punto de tirarle en la cara a Paula y no se como pero esquivo un en donde lo lanzaron y se sorprendio al ver quien estaba hay,la unica persona que no queria volver a ver en su vida,que hizo su vida de lo peor hay estaba.

Paula: Tu,que demonios haces aquí!.

Chico: Hay que poco me extrañaste hermanita.

Paula: No soy tu hermana ni tu mi hermano,dejaste de serlo luego de ese accidente.

Chico: Que aun te acuerdas de eso,venga ya dejalo en pasado.

Paula: Y una mierda,nunca olvidare como me traicionaste a mi,a tu hermana y quien yo crei confiar tsk,pudrete a otro sitio.

Chico: Venga no seas haci conmigo.

Paula: Sere lo que me de la gana Stark,y ahora fuera de mi camino.Y si me vuelves a lanzarme otro cuchillo este acabara en tu ojo.

Stark: Realx hermana jejeje.

Paula: Basta,y no me llames hermana,al menos se educado y llamame por mi nombre.

Stark: Vale vale,Bestia jejeje.

Eso hizo que Paula perdiera la paciencia y fuera a por el,pero no puedo llegar porque Freddy la detenio.

Freddy: Debes calmarte ya.

Paula: No puedo Freddy,es la persona que mas odio en el mundo.

Freddy: Ya tranquila Paula,no vale la pena con el.

Paula: Vale,pero como te acerques a mi o me digas otra vez ese nombre te juro que nadie te salvara de mi Stark.

Stark: Sera gusto volver a pelear contigo.

Paula: Tsk,me largo,Freddy Foxy esta en el Pirate Cover?.

Freddy: Si,que llevas algo para el perro?.

Paula: Si.

Freddy: ya vigilo a este de aquí.

Paula: Gracias y se larga de la pizzeria me avisas.

Sin mas se fue ya,porque sino iba a romperle la cara a Stark. Una vez llego a la Pirate Cover, entro y vio a Foxy tranquilo con el perro tumbado.

Paula: Hola Foxy.

Foxy: Hola marinera.

Paula: Traigo algo de comera para el pequeño.

Foxy: Que bien.

Paula: Se ah portado bien?.

Foxy: Como todo un buen pirata Paula.

Paula: Eso me gusta. Haber,elegi un nombre para el perro.

Foxy: Ah si como se llamara?.

Paula: Pues que te parece Cerber?.

Foxy: Nombre ideal Paula,le pega mucho.

Paula: Jejeje gracias,ademas tengo el collar, con el dueño ya hable con el por telefono. Me dijo que no hay problemas. Es mas es mejor tener algun animal por aquí y me dijo que tambien podia vivir aquí,ya que tambien esta bien educado le enseñare algun truco y haci podra hacer algun espectaculo contigo.

Foxy: Eso seria genial unas buenas aventuras de piratas.

Paula: Si,y para que pueda ser mas fácil le dije a Miquel que le haga un pequeño collar para que hable como vosotros.

Foxy: Estaria bien,haci le entederemos perfectamente,que ideas tienes algun dia sera una gran capitana como el Capitan Foxy.

Paula: Haci sera mi Capitana arghhh me voy a hablar con el dueñ luego Foxy.

Foxy: Hasta luego.

Sin mas se alejo del Pirate Cover y sin mirar a Stark que seguia hay,se fue a la oficina del dueño quien ahora no estaba ocupado.

Dueño: Buenas Paula,que te traer por mi oficina?.

Paula: Buenas señor,es para lo del perro. Y tambien que pagare los daños que hizo por romper la ventana.

Dueño: Oh eso,tranquila por la ventana ya esta hecho y no hace falta que lo pagues tu. Bueno del perro que quieres hablar?.

Paula: Bueno,es para que me deje usarlo como algo para diversion para los niños,yo lo podria educarlo bien,ya que tengo especialidad con los animales ademas de domarlos pero con cariño.

Dueño: Me parece genial esa idea. Pero hay una cosa debo pedirte ademas de esta idea.

Paula: Cual?.

Dueño: Quiero que hagas espectaculo este viernes,hoy somos martes,y quiero que hagas este espectaculo para el cumpleaños para unos niños y quisiera que fuera super genial,haci que te dejo a cargo de esto,puedes usar a los animatrons y tambien al perro para esto y si quieres ayuda extra tienes a los otros guardias a tu servicio.

Paula: Espere,un espectaculo el viernes esta seguro de esto,em digo yo,porque se me da algo malo hacer eso.

Dueño: Si ah sido capaz de mantener a raya a los animatron,ayudarme a mejor el negocio y de mas,creo que esto es poca cosa jejeje.

Paula: Bueno si lo dice haci creo que sera haci. Pues vale,voy a empezar las cosas sino le molesta ademas de querer ver si tenemos algunos decorativos de mas en el almacen sino le molesta que mire.

Dueño: Puedes mirar todo lo quieras y coger lo que quieras.

Paula: Vale, hasta luego señor.

Salio de la oficina del dueño y vio algo que realmente la molesto mucho,Stark estaba acosando a Sally quien vino para algo y no sabia cual,pero Paula fue hacia ellos dos.Y como vio que Stark intentaba acercarla mas a ella,pero alguien le interrumpio de un empujon le estiro lejos y al ver quien era sonrio.

Stark: Vaya, no te crei alguien que me alejase a las chicas.

Paula: Por cual razón es mas obvia que eres un puto acosador,te reventaria la cara ahora mismo pero lo dejaremos haci de claro,a los trabajan aquí no te quiero ni un metro cerca de ellos y menos si son largo de aquí,antes que prefieras que te mande a patadas de este sitio.

Stark: Relax,jejeje ya me largo pero vendre a verte hermanita.

Paula: Que te vayas de una vez y no me vuelvas a llamar haci te lo eh dicho no lo soy y largo.

Sin mas se fue Stark y dejando a Paula suspirando,se giro a ver a Sally.

Paula: Te hizo algo el imbecil?.

Sally: No,pero por igual iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara,pero gracias.

Paula: No hay de que,por cierto que vienes a por que te de el dueño el dinero?

Sally: Si haci es.

Paula: Pues es por hay la oficina del dueño.

Sally: Vale,gracias,oye ese idiota es tu hermano?.

Paula: Lo del pasado para ser simples.

Sally: Vaya,pues no digo mas. Gracias por idicarme donde esta la oficina,nos vemos en la noche dectetive.

Paula: Dectetive,a que vino eso?.

Sally: Eres alguien interesante Paula,por eso te pongo apodos,hasta luego.

Le dejo sin palabras a Paula,por primera vez en años alguien le deja sin palabras y encima con un la cabeza y luego suspira y se va almacen.

Al llegar encendio la luz, vio un monton de cajas en un lado de la pared,algunas estanterias,unas mesas y unas cabezas de animatrons que eran de diferentes en las cajas y vio en las cajas etiquetas y vio algunas con ''Decoraciones'' las cogio,pesaban mucho pero para ella no había mucho problema al cogerlas. Las cogió y las puso en las mesas y las abrio,y bingo decoracion y parecia nueva,algunas mas especificamente para cumpleaños y cogio estas y algunas de mas y las dejo en la mesa y las otras en el monton de cajas.

Una vez miro mejor,decidio hacer unas ideas claras y para ello dejo hay las cajas y apago la luz,fue a todas las zonas que pueden ir el publico,porque hay dos partes,la publica donde la gente puede ir y la privada,donde solamente van los que trabajan hay. Para que sepan que trabajas aun fuera de servicio tienes una tarjeta aproposito para que sepan que trabajas en la vez miro todas las zonas se hizo unas imagenes mentales de como que sonrio y se despidio de los animatron y al salir,vio a Sally como si esperase a alguien.

Paula: Hey Sally,crei que ya te irias.

Sally: Te estaba esperando a ti,necesito hablar contigo de algo.

Paula: Pasa algo?.

Sally: Si,supe de parte del dueño que ibas a hacer un cumpleaños este viernes y me dijo que si tu necesitabas ayuda,pues me decidi ayudarte con esto.

Paula: En serio,eso seria genial,yo ya mire en el almacen y vi que habia decoracion haci que ahora solo falta ponerme con unas cosas y podremos empezar esta noche organizando.

Sally: Vale,entonces nos vemos esta noche.

Paula: Hasta luego.

Y sin mas que decir se fueron en direcciones al llegar a su casa dio el suspiro mas largo en toda su vida,por cuales razones,por primera vez se había enamorado,no de un tio,no que va de una chica tenia que ser,y esa chica era una sexy sicopata llamada Sally Storm. Volvio a lanzar otro suspiro,y pensó en su ex hermano y de mas sucedido hoy y ayer y en voz baja dijo.

Paula: Tragame Tierra.

Sin mas se fue a su habitación y empezó con sus ideas en lo del cumpleañ noche iba a ser muyyyyyyy estaba seguro.

**Y hasta aquí acabamos chicos,si lo dejo aquí para dejaros con el suspense o con mas cosas jejeje. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos al proximo capitulo chicos.**


	3. Ficha de Oc's

**Hola a todos,ya estamos de vuelta pero esta vez os pondre una cosa diferente,el capitulo sera lo siguiente de esto.Y porque haces esto Tigressa?.Pues para que sepais la personalidad,su aspecto y historia de cada uno de los chicos,si quitamos a los aniamtrons y ya esta .Pues sin mas que decir empecemos con os gusta ya directamente podeis pasar al capitulo 3 lo hago para que sepais como son y nada mas.**

**Fichas de Oc's **

**1- Paula Alvarez**

**Nombre: **Paula

**Apellido: **Alvarez

**Apodo: **La Bestia,Tiger,Pauli y Pau.  
><strong>Edad: <strong>16 años

**Personalidad: **Es algo seria,fria y desconfiada con la gente que no solo cariñosa,amable y a veces dulce con sus amigos y le gusta que le llamen ''La Bestia'' es algo que odia por lo de su tozuda,habladora,le gusta leer,come mucho pero sigue estando igual,como si la comida no le afectara a su gusta la musica,tocar la guitarra,entrenar y a veces cuando esta rabiosa patear algun idiota su hermano Stark,por asuntos del alguien que puede sorprendente por como le gusta que se metan con su familia si es haci es posible que acabes con un hueso roto.

**Aspecto: **Tiene la piel un poco morena,su cabello es castaño,tiene en las puntas rubias,sus ojos son marrones,pero no se sabe porque en la luna llena son azules,tiene un estado fisico increible, una buena musculatura por todo el cuerpo,pero no es exagerar tiene pero no como un tio totalmente massa de musculatura,por razones que no tiene problemas al resistir golpes. Tiene unas cuantas cicatrices por muchos lados del cuerpo,pero las mas grandes son tres cicatrices en casi toda la gusta ir siempre con unos vaqueros unos xandals de un color siempre negro con toques azules o naranjas,le gusta llevar una camisa corta amplia y tiene un tatuaje con unos simbolos y ua linea de fuego en el antebrazo derecho. Y mide 1'61 y es pecho plano,algo que da ventajas para sus peleas.

**Historia:** Paula de pequeña fue llevada a la pizzeria durante años,donde siempre le gustaba ir y adoraba a los un dia todo cambio,sus padres,ella y sus hermanos fueron a mudarse a otra paso muy mal hay durante todo lo que le quedaba de infancia y de adolescente,toda este tiempo fue maltrada y casi que hizo que cambiase su personalidad bruscamente,su estado fisico cambio muy rapido,su musculatura se desarrollo muy rapido algo que hasta medicos y profesionales se quedaban el paso del tiempo fue secuestrada y llevada como un expermiento biologico,al final resulto positivo y le hicieron muchas cosas horribles,pero se escapo y volvio con su familia no sin antes borrar del mapa a los que la secuestraron,temia que su familia fuera atacada.Y sin mas fue agresiva con todos al principio pero mas tarde dejo de ser,cosas de los efectos de ese experimento.Y tiene secundarios,solo dire una puede cambiar en la luna llena y nada mas.Y luego de todo ese sucedido se cambio de ciudad donde fue a vivir con su padre,ya que los dos se divorciaron,tuvo amigos y esta vez de vez se enamoro de alguien y estuvieron juntos,pero su hermano Stark le hizo lo peor de todo,hizo que su pareja cambiara de opinion,le dijo de todo y ya no estuveorn juntos,encima para rematar Stark peleo con Paula y los dos salieron heridos y lo peor parte fue que la hermana mayor se puso delante de Paula protegiendola y siendo asesinada por su que hizo que Paula llorase y terminase explotando de rabia y furia contra su hermano.Y desde entonces odia a su hermano, ella queria mucho a su hermana,era todo para ella,fue su unico apoyo a parte de sus padres,y la que estuvo siempre a su lado y confiando en su hermano le arrebato y ahora los dos no se pueden verse,y se declaro a Stark ya no hermano de Paula y hijo,ya no era mas de la todo ese sucedido,su padre la mando con su madre un tiempo,para que tuvieran su tiempo.Y haci ah sido hasta que volvio a la pizzeria Freddy's donde hay empezara toda la historia.

**2-Miquel Steim**

**Nombre: **Miquel

**Apellido: **Steim

**Apodo: **Trapper,Enstein y Michi

**Edad: **15 años

**Personalidad: **Es un chico bastante amable,es cariñoso solo con su amigos y su el mejor amigo de Paula,el aun siendo un crio de 15 años es el mas listo de todos,es capaz de hacer de un monton de chatarra en algo util en un gusta la tecnologia,y mucho los videojuegos se vicia es alguien que pierda la paciencia rapido,es algo sobreproctector con su novia y Paula,ya que esta ultima sufrio mucho en su sabe del pasado de Paula y acepta a Paula como es y quien es,por algo es el que confia tanto un exagerado,un miedica con algunas cosas,siempre anda a su bola con sus rollos ensteins,pero siempre haciendo alguna locura con los chicos y Paula.

**Aspecto: **Es mas alto que Paula,tiene la piel blanca,el cabello negro,ojos verdes y con algun detalle azul,lleva gafas,es delgado parece flacucho,pero es mas fuerte de lo que ropa es algo simple,lleva casi siempre vaqueros y unos pantalones que creo nunca los limpia,una camisas amplias y lleva siempre una chaqueta blanca y no se sabe como soporta llevarla aun cuando es verano.

**Historia: **Desde muy pequeño sus padres siempre decian que eran un fracasado,y eso que era hijo unico en ese momento,pero cuando obtuvo una hermanita le fue de peor,pero con tan pocos años ya eran todo un niño prodigio,sacaba 10 nunca menos de esa nota,siempre era directo y sincero, en poco tiempo sus padre se divorciaron,algo que obligo a Miquel a vivir con su padre,quien siempre le decia que era un fracasado,pero Miquel no se callaba siempre le decia la contraria porque era verdad dia harto se fue de su casa quiso huir y se topo a una niña de un año mas que el,que unos matones querian pegarla,pero Miquel intervino y recibio unas golpizas,pero antes de que le golpeasen mas,la niña le defendio y esta hecho a patadas a cada uno de ellos de la peor forma.Y ayudo a Miquel,preguntando este su nombre y era Paula,donde hay empezó su amistad y hasta ahora dia tuvo un milagro y pudo irse a vivir con su madre y su hermana,en la misma ciudad que los dos fueron al mismo colegio y hasta ahora el instituto. Y ahora cuando Paula le trajo en la Pizzeria Freddy's empezaron las cosas.

**3-Stark Alvarez Hermon**

**Nombre: **Stark

**Apellido: **Hermon

**Apodo: **Diablo,Idiota,Asesino y Traidor

**Edad: **21 años

**Personalidad: **Un engreido en pocas palabras,es todo lo contrario a sus hermanas o ex hermanas. Nunca le gusto ser o parecido a sus hermanas,ya que detestaba a su hermana menor mas que nada en el hermana mayor era mas bien odio a inteligente y bastante trampos y rata,es alguien que se cree superior a todos y desea aplastar a su hermana con todo su ser. Y piensa lograrlo cueste lo que cueste si es necesario arrebatar lo que ama.

**Aspecto: **Piel semi morena, cabellos negros originalmente eran castaños,sus ojos son castaños oscuros,es bastante musculoso pero no guanya ni por mucho a su hermana en fuerza,eso ni el lo casi de la misma altura que ropa que lleva es unos vaqueros,una camisa blanca y una gorra.

**Historia: **Cuando era pequeño estaba feliz,pero cuando llego Paula,todo cambio, y mas para el, ya que siempre tenia la atencion de la mas pequeña y eso era bastante molesto para el. Cuando el tuvo 10 años y ella 5 años,les dijo a unos niños que golpeasen a su que cabo mal para la pequeña y peor para sus padres lo supieron y le castigaron toda su vida hasta que se fuera y no era broma. Stark amaba a su hermana mayor,al principio la odiaba y ahora es cosa de amor pero cuando se le confeso a su propia hermana,esta sentia repelus por el,y le dijo algo que hizo ofender mucho y dolerle,preferia tener como pareja a su hermana pequeña que no a de eso cuando el tuvo 19 y Paula 14, vio que tuvo pareja,haci que aprovecho eso para vengarse y hizo que su pareja la odiase y encima peleasen,pero antes de intentar casi matar a Paula,su hermana mayor se puso delante de el,suplicando que no hiciera lo que iba hacer. Y mato a su hermana mayor a la persona que queria lloraba sin cesar,abrazando a su hermana, y miro a Stark diciendole de todo,asesino,traidor y demas.Y hay fue cuando los dos se odiaron a muerte,Paula por asesinar a su hermana y hacerla sufrir,y Stark por haber nacido y arrebatar todo lo que queria.Y ahora que la encontro,iba a pagarlo caro.

**4-Sally Storm**

**Nombre: **Sally

**Apellido: **Storm

**Apodo: **Sicopac

**Edad: **16 años

**Personalidad: **Es al principio fria,seria y descarada algun momento,pero si es alguien que empieza a tener cariño,empieza dando motes a esta persona,y si es un amgio pues habla tranquila,amable y cariñ un poco sicopata porque quiere matar a los animatrons por arrebatarle algo importante. Es bastante fuerte y tiene unas miradas que dan miedo a veces.

**Aspecto: **Es casi mas alta que Paula,su piel es blanca,cabellos oscuros,ojos verdes,pero se vuelven rojos al ponerse sicopata,esta bastante entrenada aunque tenga pariencia bastante de una chica em sexy?. Y con su cuerpo bien dotada pues puede dejar babeando a todos los ropa que lleva casi siempre son unos vaqueros negros un poco ajustados,lleva una camisa sin mangas de color purpura oscuro y una barra electrica.

**Historia: **Sally era diferente cuando era pequeña,era feliz,amable,dulce,y bastante adorable,vivia con su abuelo y su hermana,pero un dia,su abuelo tuvo que trabajar ya que era necesario y junto con su hermana fueron con su abuelo en ese todo fue un terror y fue horrible, puedieron sobrevivir hasta las 5:55 ya falta cinco minutos pero la energia se agoto y en eso vino Freddy intento coger a Sally,pero su abuelo la salva y este se lleva a su abuelo y ya no lo vio que las dos se fueron de hay rapidamente ya que toco las 6:00. Desde entonces su hermana trabajo duro,pero Sally no volvio a ser la misma juro vengarse de Freddy y espachurrar su cabeza de que empezó a entrenarse y de mas,hasta que empezó a ser un poco sicopata con el resto de gente,solo es amable y dulce con su hermana.Y cunado obtuvo 16 años,vio que en la misma pizzeria pero mejorado necesitaban voluntarios en el trabajo de noche y hay empezaria las cosas.

**5-Serena Milen.**

**Nombre: **Serena

**Apellido: **Milen

**Apodo: **Sere o Seri

**Edad: **15 años

**Personalidad: **Una chica un poco timida,pero bastante curiosa,le gusta ir siempre a la moda,es bastante gusta hacer amigos,es bastante dulce y preocupada con sus amigos, tiene algo de respecto a sus jefes,adora a los animales los es poco dificil de enfadarla,pero creo que mejor nunca y tener siempre a la dulce de a veces despistada.

**Aspecto: **Tiene la piel blanca,es bastante delgada,tiene el cabello rubio,ojos verdes. La ropa que lleva es diferente haci que va a la ultima moda para aclarar. Ademas de que es un poco bajita que Paula.

**Historia: **Serena desde muy pequeña era una niña timida y dulce,siempre fue feliz con sus padres. Con el paso del tiempo con toda niña,iba femenina,le gustaba ir a la ultima moda,pero nunca faltaba el respeto a naide,estaba bien educada,pero le gusta tambien hacer cosas por si misma. Y sus padres eran un poco sobreproctetores con ella,haci que un dia con sus 15 años decidio meterse en el trabajo de guardia nocturna de la pizzeria Freddy's. Y haci empezaron las cosas.

**6-Leonardo Coraggio.**

**Nombre: **Leonardo

**Apellido: **Coraggio

**Apodo: **Leoni o Leo

**Edad: **15 años

**Personalidad: **Es un chico bastante simpatico y amable,es alguien que se preocupa por la gente. Es un poco bromista,le gusta hacer reir a la gente y disfrutar de la compañía. Tiene un gran respecto a Paula. Es bastante sociable y no se calla cuando algo le molesta,es sincero con lo que dice. Y un poco hablador.

**Aspecto: **Piel morena,pelo rubio, es mas alto que Paula pero mas bajito que un poco de musculatura en los brazos y piernas,tiene algunas cicatrices en el brazo ojos son azules claros.

**Historia: **Leo o Leonardo, proviene de Italia,tiene el acento italiano,desde ya pequeño vivia muy bien con sus padres,pero un dia perdio a su madre,quedando el,su padre y tuvo 10 años se mudaron a otro pais,donde vivieron muy bien,su padre tuvo un buen trabajo hay y una era el que siempre miraba las cosas positivas de la familia.Y ah tenido siempre amigos,su familia y de 15 años decidio provar hacer un trabajo y decido con la pizzeria Freddy's y es que algo le dio curiosidad y empezarian cosas nuevas hay.

**7-Juliana Neseia**

**Nombre: **Juliana

**Apellido: **Neseia

**Apodo: **Julia

**Edad: **16 años

**Personalidad: **Un chcia bastante interesada con muchas cosas,bastante curiosa,es muy callada,pero cuando habla no hay quien la pare,es amable,simpatica y algo que vio a Paula y Miquel se enamoro y ahora es un poco acosadora con ellos dos,pero tiene respecto a los dos.A parte de que bastante Tsudere la niña y batsante buena golpeado patadas.

**Aspecto: **Julia es la mas baijta de todos,tiene la piel un poco morena,tiene ojos grises,su cabello es castaño,es fisicamente ropa que lleva habitualmente es unos vaqueros y cualquiera camisa que le pegue.

**Historia: **Julia de pequeña siempre era un angelito,se comportaba muy bien y siempre hacia caso, una ejemplar de como ser.Y al paso de los años sus padres decidieron cambiar de ciudad y vinieron en donde viven el amigos,pero pocos,pero son de un novio y luego una novia,haci que es bisxeual,esta interesada en las dos de que cuando quiso trabajar en la pizzeria para comprarse algo para ella con su dinero,pues al concer a su jefa y su sub-jefe se enamoro,y bueno se podria decirse un poco acosadora.Y todo se pone mas interesante mas adelante.

**8- Toni Yerskon**

**Nombre: **Toni

**Apellido: **Yerskon

**Apodo: **Toni y T.Y

**Edad: **16 años

**Personalidad: **Es alguien amable,pero con la mirada seria y firme,no es alguien que se tome las cosas en broma,a parte de que busca venganza a los no se precipita con las alguien tranquilo pero si se enfada al lado de Paula es un angelito.

**Aspecto: **Es casi de alto que Miquel,su piel es morena,su cabello es castaño,ojos café,tiene un poco de barba,heredado de su padre,es bastante musculoso y unas cicatrices en el brazo izquierdo como si alguien le hubiera clavado garras en su brazo.

**Historia: **Toni era un niño hiperactivo,siempre se movia de un lado para otro. Su hermano mayor y el decidieron ir a la pizzeria Freddy's donde su hermano aria de guardia nocturno,pero no aguantaron mucho,pero por suerte Toni se salvo de que casi le matasen y mas Foxy con sus garras en su brazo izquierdo. Mataron a su hermano y pudo huir de hay a tiempo venganza a los animatrons,por arrebatarle a su hermano.Y desde entonces entreno duramente para poder luchar contra los animatrons y con sus 16 años,vio puestos de voluntarios de guardia y decidio unirse,haci tomar vengaza,pero se va sorprender que hay alguien quien los protejera y demas.

**Hasta aquí las fichas de los oc's mas adelante pondre lo que salen continuamente en los capitulos son estos y ademas de los que os haya gustado y nos vemos al capitulo 3.**


	4. Amistades,peleas y amores

**Hola a todos ya estamos de vuelta con el caitulo 3 de Mi vida en Freddy' siempre los personajes del jueg no son mios,solamente los oc's y personas que nunca saldrian en el juego.Y gracias por los sin mas que decir empecemos.**

**[''Mi vida en Freddy's'']**

"**Capitulo 3-Amistades,peleas y amores"**

Lo juro que si veo a Miquel le voy a matar por bocazas,literalmente Neus se queda sin novio. Me vas escuchar bueno chicos lo que pasa es que,le conte al Miquel sobre Sally y emmm mi sonrojos y que no me la quito de la cabeza,se lo conte y el flipo en colores,le dije que fuera un secreto. Por que como ya sabeis,a quien va querer a mi por como soy y ya sabeis mi dificil y complicado pasado que me atormenta cada dia T.T .Bueno y ademas de que ah habido peleas a casi que muero en una de ellas y de mas,pero os lo cuento del principio chicos esto es bastante interesante.

Era ya casi de noche y Paula seguia con el papeleo del trabajo de hacer el cumpleaños y de mas. Dio otro suspiro ya iban mas de 20,entre pensar el cumpleaños,en Stark,la vengaza de Toni,la preocupaciones y no dejando de pensar el la sexy sicopata hacia suspirar mas. Pero como ya tenia ya hecho todo por fin,cogio las hojas en una funda en la mochila y se fue rapidamente en direccion de la pizzeria.

Al final logro llegar antes que nadie y corriendo como si le dependiera la salir al dueño,le saludo y fue adentro lo primero que hizo fue llegar a su zona de vigilancia sentarse y respirar hondo y.

Paula: Por fin relax,que llevo un dia jodido de trabajo.

Y se quedo tranquila hay todo el tiempo,hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse y luego pasos venir hacia su zona,al solo rodar sus ojos a la puerta se sorprendio,porque creyo que era Miquel,pero era Stark hay ante ella,se levanto de su silla y con miradas de matar miro a Stark.

Paula: Que haces en una zona prohibida y ademas de dije que te fueras.

Stark: Mm creo que me hice el sordo en ese momento,hermanita.

Paula: Tsk,ya no aguanto mas,largarte o lo are a las malas.

Stark: Creo que no me ire hasta tener lo que quiero.

Paula: Que quieres,no tengo nada para ti,ya me lo arrebataste hace tiempo atrás,no te vasto hacerme sufrir antes eh,no te vasto matar a la persona que tanto confiaba en mi!.

Stark: TAMBIEN ERA LA PERSONA QUE AMABA!.

Paula: TU AMAR,ESO ES LO ULTIMO QUE OIRIA DE TI,NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS STARK SI LOS TUVIERAS MI HERMANA ESTARIA VIVA!.

Stark: Enserio,crees que no tenia sentimientos,los tuve hasta que tu apareciste en esta vida,no debiste nacer Paula,nunca debiste nacer.

Y ataco a Paula,pero al intentar esquivar su ataque,Stark saco una espada la cual hirio el brazo izquierdo de Paula. Paula le pateo el estomago y cogio su espada y corrio por los pasillos hasta estar en la zona central de la pizzeria.Y se giro al ver que venia su hermano corriendo con su espada,ella saco la suya de su funda y de un movimiento choco con la espada de Stark. Los dos empezaron a luchar a espada de espada.Y hablando del pasado y de mas.

En eso llegaron de cuasalidad Miquel,Sally y Serena. Y al entrar escucharon choques de metal,y quisieron saber el porque haci que fueron a la zona de vigilancia a ver que pasaba y al mirar por la tablet se sorprendieron al ver a Paula y a Stark peleandose a espadas,ademas de que los dos estaban heridos. Pero antes de que cualquier de hay fuera,Miquel detenio a las dos chicas.

Miquel: Debemos ir a por los chicos y luego a por Paula.

Sally: Estas loco,debemos ayudarla ya.

Serena: Podria morir.

Miquel: Si hay algo que eh aprendido desde que conosco a Paula,es que ella no es alguien a quien puedas vencer ni aunque este sea su hermano mayor.

Las dos no dijeron nada ya que corrieron atrás de Miquel,yendo a por los animatrons. Al llegar todos estaban inquietos por los ruidos de se lo explicaron a los 5 rapidamente,se sorprendieorn y corrieron con los chicos a la zona central. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Paula luchando con su espada habilmente contra su hermano que estaba igulado a Paula,lo que aun algunos no dejaron de sorprender es como los dos hablaban amenazandose al otro,los animatrons eh incluso las chicas ya que Miquel lo sabia,se odiasen tanto.

Paula: Calla tu maldita boca traidor,tu,nunca te perdonare NUNCA!.

Stark: Je me lo dice la que me arrebato todo desde que apareciste.

Paula: Me daras la culpa por nacer Stark,eh,me vas a dar la culpa por solo haber nacido,no fue mi culpa que tuviera tanta atencion de parte de la que pasa es que no eres capaz de controlarte,por algo eres un hijo de puta,asesino y traidor.

Stark: Sino hubieras aparecido,mi hermana me hubiera amado y no a ti.

Paula: Eres un puto engreido,aun que no hubiera nacido ella no te amaria por como eres. Ni si quiera podra descansar en paz porque me sigues atormentandome.

Stark: Que no puede por mi,es tu culpa ella no podra descanzar empaz por tu la mataste porque sino nacieras no te habria pasado nada,eh Bestia,monstruo que eres,desde hace tiempo que supe todo.

Y tiro a Paula al suelo,al cual ya tenia la cabeza apunta su espada a ella, y apunto de rematar,Paula coge la espada con su mano aun levanta la mirada furiosa y con sus ojos empezando a cambiar de color marrón a azules. Y le empezaba a erizar su cabello y mostrando colmillos.

Paula: TU QUE SABRAS DE DOLOR,DE SUFRIMIENTO,DE TRISTEZA,TU NO ENTIENDES NADA,YO PERDI TODO EN TAN POCA EDAD,PERDI LA COFIANZA,FUI TRAICONADA,CASI ASESINADA,ME EXPERIMENTARON CONMIGO DE UNA FORMA DOLOROSA Y ASESINARON A MI HERMANA Y QUIEN SINO FUISTE TU. TU MATASTE A MI HERMANA,A LA PERSONA QUE QUERIA MUCHO, ME TRAICIONASTE HACIENDO QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMABA ME ODIASE,PERDI LA CONFIAZA EN TODO PORQUE TU SIEMPRE ME HICISTE UNA PROMESA Y LA ROMPISTE DE LA PEOR FORMA. TU NO SABES QUE ES UN MOSNTRUO NO SABES QUE ES TENER SABRAS QUE ES PERDER TODO.

Y con furia arrancada en ella,rompio la espada con su mano y con la otra mano le golpeo an fuerte que lo tiro al suelo y le salia sangre en la nariz. Paula se levanto furiosa y rabiosa, se lanzo contra su hermano,al cual esquivo el ataque,pero fue golpeado de una patada en el estomago,dejandole al suelo otra vez.

Paula: Tu me hiciste mi vida de un infierno,y queires seguir siendo el diablo Stark,quieres seguir con tu estupida ganas de matarme,pues intentalo,haber si eres capaz de matarme,de hacerme mi vida de una genial otra vez a una de hubieras asesinado hace años atrás sino fuera por mi hermana,ella debe descansar en paz,haci que ahora te lo dire por ultima vez y esta vez es de advertencia y amenaza,largarte de mi vida o sufriras mueriendote y pudriendote al infierno Stark.

Stark: Tsk,maldita seas.

Paula: Di lo que quieras,te estoy dando la ultima oportunidad no la desperdicies Stark.

En eso Paula se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban hay,en eso vuelve a ser la misma,pero llorando,porque lo ultimo que queria es que todos supieran el dolor que tenia contra su hermano y otras mas.Y lo descubireron,pero no noto a Stark con su rota espada clavarla,sino fuera por el grito de los chicos.

Todos: PAULA!

Y Paula se giro al verlo y le clavo en el hombro izquierdo la espada dando un grito de dolor. No podia quitarselo de encima le tenia atrapada,y encima habia cogido su espada al cual la puso a su cuello. Stark la tenia atrapada y de un movimiento podria matarla,pero queria hacerla que todos iban a por el.

Stark: Yo de vosotros no me moveria o Paula morira.

Y todos retrocedieron. Stark sonreia al ver a Paula con de la nada alguien le ataco pro detras a Stark dandole en la cara. Y al ver quien fue,era Sally parecia mosqueado fue a por ella con la espada de Paula,pero Saly saco su barra electrica,y lucharon,pero Stark fue mas astuto y la tiro al suelo.

Stark: No debiste meterte en esto chica,ahora moriras.

Y se escucho un zamp,pero no habia ninugna clavada en Sally. Sally al abrir los ojos se sorprendio al ver a Paula ante ella con su brazo inmovilizando la espada y darse cuenta que Paula empezo a tener los ojos azules y el pelo erizado. Y cuando emepzó a hablar era una voz grave y de furia.

Paula: No le vas a tocarla Stark,sobre mi cadaver GRRRRrrrRr.

Stark: Como es posible que puedas moverte.

Paula: Acaso no sabias que soy una Bestia Stark,una bestia a punto de matarte.

Y se lanzo contra el dandole un golpe en la cabeza dejandole inconsiente. Y Paula se cayo para atrás siendo sujetada por vio que Paula seguia consiente.

Paula: Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada.

Sally: Idiota podias haber muerto.

Paula: Nah,solo me dolera,no puedo morir tan facilmente Sally,lo llevo en la sangre.

Los chcios se acercaron rapidamente a ellas,cogieron a Paula y se la llevaron rapidamente a una zona donde podrian curarla.Y fue en la pequeña enfermeria aproposito para los que Paula le dijo que al dueño que pusiera uno por is en caso de emergencia pasase algo.Y dio resultado, dejaron a Paula encima de una cama y Foxy llevaba aproposito a Stark arrastras y si se daba con algo a el poco le importaba mejor haci mas golpeado. Lo lanzo en la cama a lo bruto, nadie dijo lo contrario es mas le agredecieron que lo hiciera concentraron en curar a Paula,por ello Chica y Miquel quedaron en la enfermeria curandola,por mientras lo de afuera escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Paula. En eso aparecen Toni,Leo y Julia,preguntadose que pasaba y le explicaron unico que parecia como contento fue Toni,en eso Sally lo vio y mosqueada cogio a Toni y lo empujo en la pared.

Sally: Que te hace estar contento Toni,eh,es porque Paula esta haci verdad.

Toni: Sueltame.

Sally: De ninguna forma,ahora dime ya la verdad maldito.

Toni: Vale,si es haci,estoy contento de que este herida y que se pudra.

Sally: Ya me vasto y ahora toma esto.

Y le golpeo bastante veces y le remato dandole una descagra electrica a Toni dejandole mal herido y inmovilizado durante un rato.

Sally: Haci aprenderas maldito.

Los animatrons se acercaron a Toni.

Freddy: No me gusta esto,pero vas a pasar un ratito con nosotros y veras como no volveras hacer nada contra Paula.

Foxy: A la antigua manera chaval.

Bonnie: Aprenderas a no hacer daño a nadie.

Golden: Y luego lo tendra ese miserable de Stark.

Bonnie llevo arrastras a Toni por los pasillos junto con los otros animatrons,dejando a Golden con los guardias. Cabo de una hora,por fin salieron Miquel y Chica,un poco manchados de sangre.

Leo: Esta bien Paula?!.

Sally: Dinos Miquel,esta bien?.

Miquel: Perdio mucha sangre al intentar sacarle las espadas,pero esta bien,solo necesitara reposo, y posiblimente le queden cicatrizadas las dura de roer,no morira facilmete,ahora esta dormida de aquí un rato se despertara.

Golden: Y ese idiota?.

Chica: Atado y sin curarle,y ya le entregaremos a las autoridades.

Sally: Sera haci mejor,o lo podria matarle yo y ya esta.

Miquel: No es tan facil Sally,te podrian culparte y lo sabes,porque crees que Paula se puso haci.

Sally: Vale,pero como intente algo lo electrocuto.

Miquel: Vale. Bueno y los otros chicos?.

Golden: Se llevaron a Toni.

Miquel: Que paso?.

Serena: Queria ver a Paula muerta.

Miquel: Es que todo el mundo quiere a Paula muerta o que?!.

Chica: Tranquilizate Miquel,no se solucionara nada si te pones haci.

Miquel: (Suspira) Si lo se Chica,pero es que,no ya ah bastado con lo que ah sufrido ya la pobre.

Julia: Se puede ver a Paula,Miquel?.

Miquel: Uno a uno ire a por los chicos,Golden vienes conmigo.

Golden: Por supuesto Miquel,vamos.

Y los dos fueron a por los otros,por mientras empezaron entrado uno,el primero fue Julia. Luego de unos minutos,entro Leo,luego Serena y por ultimo Sally.

Esta al entrar vio,a Paula con unos vendajes y solamente la manta le tapa hasta la cintura,para arriba tenia descubierto el abdomen que estaba marcado,llevaba vendajes en el pecho,en los hombros y el brazo izquierdo,por lo otro se mostraba algunas cicatrices y de mas. Paula dormia pacificamente,como si nada hubiera pasado para mira al otro lado en el fondo a Stark aun herido pero ya paro de sangra y se le seco la sangre y luego estaba totalmente atado con cadenas y querian asegurar de que no se hacia la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Paula y se sentó.Suspira y mira a Paula,algo le hacia esta chica y no sabia como expresar. Lleva toda su vida en busca de vengarse y Paula le estaba haciendo cambair de idea. Algo ni lo logro su hermana. Pero lo que hizo para rematar para que dejase mas sorprendida a Sally fue cuando Paula se puso delante de ella y la protegio de ser asesinada por Stark y por lo que dijo hacia a Stark.

Sally: Realmente eres una idiota,mira que casi poner tu vida en peligro,es que lo que quieres es darnos un infarto a todos y a se como lo haces pero eres la primera en hacerme dudar si debo ya vengarme o no.Y quiero saber mas de ti y saber que me pasa a mi,por eso por favor sigue como te rindas te mejor te deje descansar.

Se levanto y antes de abrir la puerta miro a Paula y luego salio. Al salir y cerrar la puerta vio a todos ya animatrons entraron uno a uno y luego decidieron llamar a las autoridades,dijeron que Paula estaba bien y no hacia falta llevarla en un hospital.Y se llevaron a Toni y a Stark inconsiente. Luego de esa locura,pues decidieron los chicos descansar y los animatrons salieron de sus sitios.

Ya era las 4:00 y todos estaban tranquilos,algunos estaban paseando,Miquel decidio estar en su zona de vigilancia y Sally estaba en la zona de tranquilamente cuando escucho pasos, seguro que era alguno de los chicos pero al ver quien entro se quedo sorprendida.

Estaba hay de pie Paula,con ya su camisa puesta.

Sally: Que haces aquí,debereias descansar mal herida.

Paula: Hey,tranquila,estoy bien,ya dije que soy dura de roer jejeje.

Sally: Vuelve a la cama ya.

Paula: No ire,odio estar en la cama,ademas debo hacer cosas a parte de estar en una cama intentar reposar.

Sally: Aparte de recuperarte de casi morir.

Paula: No iba a morir tan facil, aunque pierda mucha sangre seguire viva,tengo habilidades me regenero rapidamente eso es lo unico que dire,y ahora buscar mi mochila.

Sally: Sigh,no aras caso verdad.

Paula: No.

Sally: Vale,puedes hacer el trabajo pero como vea que empiezas a sangrar o te vea haciendo una mueca de dolor directo a la cama entendiste.

Paula: Si mama XD.

Sally: Lo digo en serio.

Paula: Si Sally,ahora a ya esta mi cierto y mi espada?.

Sally: La tiene Miquel,te la esta guardando y la limpio ya que tenia sangre.Y para que necesitas la mochila?.

Paula: Para lo del cumpleaños.Y como tu te ofreciste me ayudaras,ya tengo algunas cosas ya ideadas. Ven,quiero que lo veas.

Y Sally se acerco a la mesa que tenia y vio que Paula esparcio un poco los papeles y les mostraba algunos y le decia las ideas que tenia y de mas,haci estuvieron mas de una hora ideando todo y vez hecho Paula estira los brazos tranquilamente y se levanta de un Sally queda hay sorprendida de como se movia sin noto que Sally la miraba mucho.

Paula: Pasa algo Sally?.

Sally: No sientes dolor o algo,porque cada vez me sorprendes mas,que eres realmente Paula, porque normal no es la palabra que te pega.

En eso nota que Paula tiene una mirada triste.

Paula: Bueno,se podria decir que normal nunca lo eh te dire que me ah pasado cosas muy malas en el pasado haciendome ser lo que soy hoy en dia Sally.Y no te preocupes por nada vale,mis heridas son un don que tengo,me recupero mas rapido que cualquier otra persona. Mejor no insistas mas por favor Sally.

Sally: Vale,ya no insistire mas,tu tambien respetas mi pasado yo respeto el tuyo.

Paula: Gracias,Sally.

Paula quiso mirar la tablet y noto que Golden,Bonnie y Foxy estaba en la zona central limpiando.

Paula: Oye Sally que hacen Bonnie,Golden y Foxy limpiando en la zona central?.

Sally: Limpia el desastre que paso hace unas horas.

Paula: Ah si la pelea...ESPERA STARK DONDE ESTA ESE MAL NACIDO!

Sally: Tranquilizate,las autoridades le cogieron y ya no esta aquí,esta lejos vale.

Paula: Lejos de aquí,...uf menos mal,no quisiera verle su cara otra lo hiciera creo que lo hubiera ya matado.

Sally: Vaya,bueno ya esta resuelto no creo que le veas mas la cara.

Paula: Mejor,haci no ara ningun daño a nadie.

Sally: Y tambien se llevaron a Toni.

Paula: Que,y eso que paso?.

Sally: Te queria verte pudriendote y morir. Y le di una buena electricacion por decirlo.

Paula: Tsk,ya sabia que no habia manera de hacerle entender,le diste una electrucacion, recuerdame que no te haga enfadar,no quiero estar parilizada jejeje.

Sally: Tranquila,eso no creo que pase,a no ser que hagas algo que no deberias Paula.

Paula: Soy un angelito lo juro jejeje.

Sally: Jejeje ya se ve.

Paula: Hey,vamos a ver al resto seguro que se alegraran de verme,aunque preferiria estar detras de ti cuando venga a darme un abrazo.

Sally: Y porque deberias estar detras de mi por un abrazo?

Paula: Posiblimente porque ellos son animatrons y no saben medir la fuerza y podrian abrirse las heridas.

Sally: Em,si tienes razon,venga vamos ya.

Haci las dos salieron de la zona de vigilancia y al llegar a la zona central,los chicos miraron al ver quienes entraron y se alegraron al ver a Paula de pie y tambien a Sally,pero al intentar ir a darle un abrazo Paula se escondio rapidamente detras de Sally.Y Sally con una mano los paro.

Sally: Alto el carro chicos,Paula sigue herida,haci que nada de abrazos hasta que se cierren totalmente sus heridas.

Los tres se quejaron,pero aun haci se alegraron de verla bien.

Golden: Nos alegra que este mejor Paula.

Paula: Jejeje,gracias Golden.

Foxy: Eres como una bala de cañon marinera.

Bonnie: El resto estaran contentos de verte y mas el Miquel el pobre estaba tan mal que me dejo darle un abrazo.

Paula: O.o enserio,tan preocupado estaba como que el te dejara abrazar,tan mal eh estado?!.

Sally: Bueno,si lo dices por la clavada de la espada en tu hombro y luego otro en el brazo por protegerme y de paso heridas en casi muchas partes em,diria que hasta Chica hubiera puesto un huevo del susto XD.

Paula: Oh no,se me olvido Chica,ella como se encuentra dime lo que no es lo que creo que ah hecho.

Bonnie: Que te lo cuente Sally yo no quiero relatar lo que hizo luego hay dio mas miedo,

recordarme que no la haga enfadar.

Sally: Oye a mi no me metas conejillo,que lo diga Foxy.

Foxy: Yo ni loco lo cuento grumete,que lo cuente nuestro querido Golden,sere un pirata pero se cuando cerrar la boca.

Golden: Vaya par,bueno que paso que antes de que llegasen las autoridades,por poco Chica casi vuelve adentro de la enfermeria con un cuchillo de carniceria,diciendo que iba a cortar carne,nosotros la agarramos sabiendo que iba a hacer pedacitos a que una vez que se llevaron a Stark y a Toni las autoridades,Chica se puso rabiosa y luego bipolar,digo yo me dio bastante miedo.Y al rato,vino a verte y al rato se fue,estaba bastante preocupada por ti y digo yo sino fuera porque la teniamos sujetada en el momento de la pelea te digo yo Paula,Chica ya habria matado a Stark.

Paula: Vaya,enserio hizo todo eso.(El resto asistieron)Debo ser muy importante para Chica,ya que sabeis tengo la peor mala orientacion cuando alguien se preocupada por mi jejeje.

Golden: Se notaba eso jejeje.

Bonnie: Bueno,quien va avisar al resto?.

Foxy: Arghh me presento voluntario grumetes,este capitan no esta hecho para limpiar.

Y se va corriendo de hay,para avisar a todos.

Paula: Lo que sea para huir de las tareas jejeje.

Bonnie: Si eso mismo es Foxy jajaja.

Golden: Ahora el problema es que todos van a ir a darte un abrazo.

Paula: Oh no se me olvido esa parte,pero ya tengo a Sally para protegerme.

Sally: Que sepa yo,no soy un escudo.

Paula: No,pero me vas a salvar de que me aplasten o me tiren al suelo.

Sally: Vale,por si acaso me preparo con la barra.

Pasaron solo unos segundos y ya se escucho un monton de pasos como una manada de rinocerontes y aparecen todos,Leo,Miquel,Serena,Julia,Foxy,Chica y Freddy. Paula se escondio rapidamente detras de Sally,la cual suspira y saca su barra electrica,haciendo que parasen.

Sally: Alto locos de abrazos,ahora Paula no esta disponible para abrazos,o quereis que vuelva a una cama de la enfermeria con las heridas abiertas,pues quietos y nada de lanzarse en ella o abrazar. O os electrocuto como ese idiota.

Y todos asistieron y Paula salio de detras de Sally y todos se acercaron a Paula,eso sin hacer daño a la chica. Todos estaban felices,y para celebrarlo,Chica quiso hacer pizzas,en eso Paula aprovecho y se fue con ella hacerlas.

Chica: Sabes que no hace falta que me aydues Paula.

Paula: Oye,me estas diciendo que no puedo hacer nada por tenere heridas.

Chica: Si,no sabes lo preocupada me tuviste.

Paula: Em eso ya lo supe,los chicos me lo quisiste cortar a pedacitos a Stark,vaya eres un peligro si tienes un cuchillo a tu de que gracias por preocuparte por mi Chica.

Chica: Se lo deberia haber hecho carne picada con el,pero los chicos no me dejaron y no hay de que Paula,eres mi amiga y como mi hermana haci que me preocupo mucho por ti.

Paula: Gracias Chica.

Y se abrazan las dos,pero Paula le faltaba el oxigeno.

Paula: C...hi...ca e.l ..a..ire.

Chica: Oops lo siento jejeje.

Paula: Uf uf,crei qu eno iba a respirar mas.

Chica: Lo siento.

Paula: Tranquila,bueno seguimos con las pizzas.

Y sin mas se pusieron en ello rapidamente y una vez hecho,llevaron las pizzas en la zona de comer y Show. Y una vez puesto todos comieron,pero habí acierta castaña que comia como si nunca hubiera probado un bocado de comida. Todos excepto Miquel se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Paula comerse 6 pizzas de tamaño familiar y queria seguir comiendo algo que todos dijeron.

Todos: Como puede comer tanto?!.

Paula: Que rico,otro mas.

Todos: QUEEEEEE!.

Paula: Eh,pasa algo?.

Miquel: Bueno,pasa que no saben que tu no comes normal como otros se podria decirse haci.

Paula: Ah,es verdad se me olvido decirlo jejeje.(Se rasco la nuca)

Miquel: Les cuento yo o tu?.

Paula: Tu que eres un mientras me como otra pizza que rica.(Empieza a comersela)

Miquel: Nunca preguntas?.

Leo: Si,como puede comer tanto?!.

Miquel: Pues es simple y algo raro pero el sistema de Paula es totalmente diferente a la de una persona comun y corriente,ella necesita comer mas de 1000 kg de comida a la semana,por que razon pues es simple,ella quema las calorias totalmente no deja nada,pero lo malo es que se queda sin calorias y eso hace que su sistema cambie tanto,por eso resiste mejor que una persona como cuando le clavaron las espadas,eso si le pasara una persona normal estaria ahora mismo en coma y no despertaria en meses o incluso años,pero Paula,al ser tan resistente por fuera y por dentro a la vez,le afecta solo un rato y solo necesita dormir como minmo 1 hora y luego pues esta como nueva. Y luego pues necesita comer mucho,porque su cuerpo usa todo para curar las heridas rapidamente y necesita algun alimento para que este eso tiene esa ganas de comer,pero solo si esta tan mal como ahora,pero cuando esta normal,ni si quiera el mismo Goku le ganaria.

Serena: Increible.

Julia: Otra pregunta,si tiene esa habilidad no deberia ni siquiera atrevesar una espada por lo duro que esta su cuerpo?.

Miquel: Buena pregunta,a eso se debe porque su cuerpo es haci y debe ser haci,sino es algun momento herida,toda la sangre acumulada le aria daño,ya que su sangre se regenera 10 veces mas rapido que la de una persona en una eso a veces hasta ella misma se hace daño para sacarse un poco de sangre.

Golden: Y porque no lo dona?.

Miquel: Eso lo aria,pero empezarian a sospechar de eso.

Golden: Vaya.

Miquel: Otra pregunta?.

Sally: Si,exactamente como es que obtuvo toda esa habilidad,nacio con ello o yo que se.

En eso Miquel se coloco bien las gafas y ahora tenia la mirada a Paula,quien le dio una mirada de que podia decir pero no de mas.Y Miquel asiente y mira a todos serios.

Miquel: Solo dire una cosa,ella ah sido un experimento.

Freddy: De que?.

Miquel: Eso paso cuando ella era una niña de 6/7 años,un dia jugando en la calle fue secuestrada por tipos. No se sabe en porque querian a Paula,hasta que supo por ella misma lo que era.

Todos: Que era?.

Miquel: Una arma humana,usaron ADN de animales y le metieron eso a muchas personas pero todos fallaron y murieron al Paula lo soporto todo,y supero las expectativas de todos aquellos nunca quiso obedecerles,pero la obligaron a traves de collares controladores,pero al final pudo no sin antes hacer explotar el lugar para que nadie supiera de eso y que nunca lo lleva en su sangre la de los siguientes animales. El gueopardo,el león,el gorila,el aguila,el puma,el mono,el tiburon y por ultimo el tigre,la cual este ultimo tiene mas escencia que las de que tiene unos efectos permamentes en ella.

Paula: Basta de informacion,ya saben ya bastante Miquel.

Miquel: Dejame explicar esto y ya estara.

Paula: No es un no Miquel,y te digo yo,mejor no lo sepan por su bien nunca lo sepan.

Miquel: Seria mejor decirles para prevenir.

Paula: Enserio,podrian tambien huir de mi como muchos lo han hecho Miquel.

Miquel: Me lo dijiste a mi y nunca huire y lo sabes.

Paula: Pero ellos son diferentes a ti,no todos comprenderan lo que me pasa.

Miquel: Aun haci deben saberlo,tienen derecho,ademas son tus amigos tambien,no te parece.

Paula miro a todos y luego suspiro y pensó un rato.

Paula: Vale,pero como abras de mas la boca Neus se queda sin novio.

Miquel: Vale vale,tranquila.

Bonnie: No es que quiera interumpir ni nada chicos,pero si Paula nos deja,puedes seguir Miquel.

Miquel: Por una vez gracias Bonnie. Y ahora si sus efectos que tiene es que al ser la luna llena Paula puede transformarse en un hombre tigre,parecido a los hombres lobos pero en tigre y puede cambiar de apariencia,ah hibrido,aniaml o hombre dire eso y nada mas que quiero seguir vivo.

Todos quedaron mudos,ante toda esas respuestas nadie ya era capaz de hacer otra pregunta,tanto sufrio Paula,nadie podria saber como podria ser y no quisiera estarlo,pero aun haci apoyarian a Paula en todo momento,es su amiga,jefa y compañ que todos se levantaron de su asiento y se acercaron a Paula y la abrazaron. Eso sorprendio a Paula,y Miquel tambien pero de manera comdia y de pervertismo haciendo que Paula le de una patada tirandole al suelo.

Miquel: Hay mala.

Paula: No fueras pervertido.

En eso todos se rien y sonrien. Y luego todos se lo pasan tranquilos hasta que son las 6:00 y todos se despiden de los animatrons. Y los guardias se van a poco a solamente Paula,Miquel y Sally.

Miquel: Yo ya me voy que hoy tengo una cita con Neus.

Paula: Vale, y escucha mis consejos.

Miquel: Si, experta de amor fracasada XD.(Y se va corriendo)

Paula: Oye,vuelve aquí.Tsk, se escapo el muy gallina es lo unico que sabe hacer bien es correr.

Sally: Sois muy amigos vosotros dos.

Paula: Si, desde hace mas de 6 añ como hermanos,el si seria un buen hermano no como ya sabes el idiota.

Sally: Si te comprendo,yo tengo una hermana mayor,trabaja mucho y yo decidi meterme aquí a parte de ya sabes sabes creo que dejo eso de la venganza no me ira nada bien.

Paula: Y eso,que hizo que cambiaras de opinion?.

Sally: Tu.

Paula: Eh,yo?.

Sally: Si,haci es,raro pero al solo saber algo de ti y conocer ese pasado tuyo me hace decirte el mio.

Paula: Sabes que no debes contarmelo sino quieres.

Sally: Creo que tienes mucho derecho a saberlo.

Paula: Bueno,vale.

Sally: Yo era diferente de pequeña,pero todo cambio cuando los animatrons me arrebataron mi abuelo,yo y mi hermana nos pudimos salvarnos por mucha suerte,pero nunca mas supimos del cuerpo de mi abuelo y desde entonces,eh querido matar a entonces me cuido mi hermana.

Paula: Y tus padres?.

Sally: Nos abandonaron cuando yo era pequeña,mi abuelo y mi hermana han sido todo para mi.

Paula: Lo siento,no debi comentar,bueno mis padres estan divorciados y ya sabes la locura de mi hermano.

Sally: Si,no quiero incomodar pero escuche en tu pelea que tenias una hermana ella.

Paula: Fue asesinada por mi hermano,eso me destrozo mas que nada porque ella siempre me cuidaba cuando mis padres no estaban o estaban me cuido,me protegio, me aconsejo y siempre me cuido,nunca me abandono cuando me converti en como ya sabes mi hermano me arrebato lo que me importaba tanto.

Sally: Lo siento mucho,debio ser muy duro.

Paula: Si lo ah sido,pero aun haci siguio pa adelante y no mirar atrás,seguir luchando hasta el final.

Sally: Por algo te respeto,tu pudiste seguir,pero yo me quede atrás cegada de venganza.

Noto una mano en su hombro y se giro al ver a Paula.

Paula: Pero ahora puedes retificar eso y seguir adelante,ahora tienes amigos y a un Freddy sin intenciones,ademas seguro que te quiere pedir disculpas por todo lo sucedido ellos no eran haci, de seguro fue cosa del antiguo dueño ese si que merecia que le espachurrasen su cabeza.

Sally: El anitguo dueño?.

Paula: Si, antes de este, el anterior fue llevado a prision hace unos años,y el que lo lleva es el que queria acabar con esto,por eso pidio ayuda,y yo tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y ya se ve como han cambiado las cosas.

Sally: Si,parece que eres alguien especial Paula.

Paula: Que va una cosa,podria ya sabes preguntarles a los chicos que debieron hacer con tu abuelo si tu quieres por supuesto.

Sally: Arias eso por mi?!.

Paula: Si,por supuesto. Porque no deberia,jejeje.

Y sin darse cuenta que Sally se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Paula sonrojada,totalmente. Y Sally sonreia y Paula lo noto y sonreia con ella.

Sally: Oh no me acabo de fijar que no llegare a casa a tiempo,para ayduar a mi hermana.

Paula: Tranquila,esta servidora te llevara a casa jejeje.

Sally: Enserio.

Paula: Si,tuviste suerte hoy llevo mi .

Y caminaron ahcia la moto al cual es una Honda GRF 230M de un color azul oscuro con algunas partes azules claras. Paula le dio su casco a Sally y arracaro la moto,Sally se agarro en la cintura de Paula. Y partieron,Sally le daba las indicaciones y al final llegaron aparco y Sally se dio el casco a Paula.

Sally: Gracias por traerme Paula.

Paula: No hay de que Sally,nos vemos en la noche,hasta luego.

Sally: Hasta luego.

Y Paula se puso el casco y se fue de hay haciendo un caballito.Y Sally entro en su casa y hizo lo que siempre hacia, vio a su hermana durmiendo,dejo el dinero que le dio el dueño en la mesa fue a su habitacion y descanso,pero no sin antes dar un suspiro y una sonrisa al solo pensar en Paula y cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida.

Por mientras Paula,ya llego a su casa con cuidado metio en el garaje la moto y cerro las puertas, fue a su habitacion,cogio algo de ropa,un botiquin y se dio una ducha,cogio un pañuelo como siempre y se lo mordia todo el tiempo porque le quemaba al ponerse bajo el agua con las heridas. Una vez limpia,se seco y se puso unos vendajes y lista,se cambio de ropa. Dejo la ropa en su sitio y se fue a su habitación. Se tiro a la cama y sonreia,y se toca en la mejilla donde le dio el beso,suspiro de manera cursi y se durmió.

Luego de unas horas Paula, se levanto con el pelo para arriba y se peino,se estiro algunos huesos y bajo,vio a su madre tomando un café le dio un beso de buenos dias en la mejilla y se hizo su desayuno,lo tipico un vaso de leche con cola cao y un tazon de cereales. Una vez hecho se sento y se comio su mientras su madre la miro fijamente.

Mama: Cielo,como va el trabajo?.

Paula: Genial,va de perlas,de aquí dos días se ara un cumpleaños y yo lo organizo cosa del dueño.

Mama: Tienes muchas cosas,pero al menos descansas y comes bien.

Paula: Si,tranquila que yo me las apayare muy bien.

Mama: Supiste que Satrk ronda por la ciudad.

Paula: Si,aye mismo me lo tope y no fue agradable.

Mama: Pues le han detenido esta manaña.

Paula: por fin hace algo mal y lo cogen espero que este hay eternamente.

Mama: Ya nos gustaria cariñ ahora desayuna yo voy a ver a unas amigas.

Paula: Vale, que te lo pases bien mama.

Mama: Claro, adios.

Paula: Adios.

Y una vez que se fue,y de acabar de desayunar,empezo con las cosas ya ideadas de ayer con Sally sobre la fiesta. Una vez hecho se cambio de ropa,cogio las correas y fue al patio cogio a las dos perritas y se las llevo a dar un paseo y correr un poco. Como siempre iba solo con una camisa de color amarillo con dibujos y letras,unos pantalones negros de gimnasia y unas deportivas. Llevaba unas muñequeras y el vendaje en el brazo izquierdo.

Corriendo durante un rato se paro un poco con las perritas en un parque,y se sento en un banco las dejo sueltas ya que ese parque podian tenerlos libres. Suspira y se relajo mientras estaba sentada,una de las dos Goldina se quedo al lado de Paula,mientras Jena juagaba con otros perro de eso se fija que Goldina se levanta y mira a Paula,pero no a ella sino a quien tiene detras.

Misterioso: Paula?.

Paula: Eh,tu eres.

**Se acaboooooo,os dejare con suspense muajajajja hay que soy de mala cuando quiero jejeje. En el proximo capitulo lo sabres quien es ese sujeto misterioso o lo que sea. Nos vemos chicos :D**


	5. El cumpleaños y una visita inesperada

**Bienvenidos una vez mas a esta historia de ''MI vida en Freddy's'' y como siempre gracias por los reviews,espero que os haya gustado lo de las fichas de Oc's. Me alegra que tambien os haya gustado el capitulo que este tambien os guste o mas :D. Como siempre los personajes de Fna no son mios,que si fuera haci creo emmm mejor me callo mas que decir empezamos chicos.**

**[''Mi vida en Freddy's'']**

"**Capitulo 4-El cumpleaños y una visita inesperada''**

Buenoooooooo,como podeis em saber ya estamos con la fiesta del cumpleaños y al final fue genial, pero lo que hubo en ella,luego de que algunos de nosotros nos retirasemos a la zona de vigilancia,sucedio cosas que me dejaron con la boca abierta literalmente,pues tambien sucedió que hice reunir a una familia otra de que hubo una pequeña sorpresa,alguien vino de visita inesperada,y no no fue Stark fue otra persona. Bueno os explico desde el principio chicos.

Paula quedo con la boca abierta al ver quien tenia ante ella. Una chica rubia,de ojos ambar,tenia la piel blanca y era casi de la misma altura que Paula. Paula se levanto y le dio un abrazo a la chica.

Paula: Como puede ser, en verdad eres tu?!.

Chica: Por supuesto de carne y huesos,mi querida Paula.

Paula: Dios,pero si has crecido mucho mi pequeña.

Chica: Oye que no soy tan pequeña.

Paula: Para mi si jejeje.

Chica: Parece que sigues conservando esa tipica risa tuya.

Paula: Que se puede hacer,soy haci.

Chica: Ya,quien no le gusta tu risa.

Paula: Los amargados,como la Carol XD.

Chica: Hay esa chica no la eh visto desde hace tiempo como ah estado?.

Paula: Pues siuge igual de bajita y enana XD.

Chica: Hay pobrecilla,seguro ya te habria hecho una de sus tecnicas.

Paula: Seguro y tu como has estado?.

Chica: Bastante bien,lo buena noticia es que me eh mudado otra vez y es aquí esta vez.

Paula: Enserio,eso es genial.

Chica: Si,y como has estado tu?.

Paula: Si te soy sincera,bastantes locuras han sucedido jejeje.

Chica: Hay dime que Miquel no hizo uno de sus experimentos contigo.

Paula: Lo intento pero fracaso al pillarme jejeje.

Chica: Jejej tipico de vosotros dos.

Paula: Que quieres que hagamos Emilia somos haci nosotros dos.

Emilia: Hay,que parecesi dos crios,no vais a madurar o que.

Paula: Em,dejame pensarlo no jejjeje.

Emilia: Y que hacias ahora?.

Paula: Pasear a estas dos loquitas mias.

Emilia: Aww,pero sino eran esos dos lindas cachorritos que cuidabas?.

Paula: Si ahora son adultas,a que si Goldina hay que guapa.

Emilia: Jejeje,parece que ah ido bien al menos las cosas,al menos no te has topado a ese engreido y idiota de Stark.

Paula puso una cara seria.Y Emilia lo noto.

Emilia: Oh dios mio,el vino,te hizo algo, te dijo algo,como lo haya hecho lo voy a matar.

Paula: Estoy bien tranquila,solo aparecio tuvimos la tipica discursion y peleamos,luego aparecio la policia y se lo llevaron,fin.

Emilia: No me estas diciendo todo,desenbucha.

Paula: Hay venga ya.

Emilia: Hazlo o ya sabes que puedo hacer.

Paula: Ok ok ya desenbucho. Casi o posiblemente me atravesara en el hombro izquierdo con su espada.*Lo dijo silbando y se alejo un poco y se tapo los oidos*

Emilia: QUEEE hizo queee!. Ahora si le mato.

Paula: Oh oh relax chica,que esta en una celda no hay manera de que me haga mas daño,ademas solo me dolio una hora como estoy perfectamente bien.

Emilia: Ya seguro, haber (Le toco en el hombro izquierdo y Paula se aguanto ni hizo una mueca)

Paula: Ves,estoy bien.

Emilia: Vale,por ahora pero si te quejas veras que te dare una buena riña.

Paula: Si si jejeje.

Emilia: Por cierto,me tope a tu madre,me dijo que trabajas en la pizzeria Freddy's,sabias que te podian haberte matado?!.

Paula: Oye no te van a matar,y ahora te lo explico.

Y haci estuvo un buen rato explicandole todo lo sucedido y al acabar, Emilia lo entendio y comprendio lo unico que pillaria al tal Toni y le rato con decidieron ir a dar un paseo, Paula llevaba a Jena y a Goldina con la correa en una sola mano mientras con la otra hacia movimientos y explicandole cosas a Emilia.  
>Pero derrepente a Emilia se le ocurrio una cosa,que le aria sorprender a Paula en ese momento.<p>

Emilia: Eh decidio meterme en un trabajo.

Paula: Cual?,debe ser genial.

Emilia: Si,y sabes en cual ire.

Paula: En cual?.

Emilia: En la pizzeria Freddy's jejeje.

Paula: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!.

Emilia: Oye me dejaras sorda.

Paula: Debes estar bromenadome verdad.

Emilia: Nop,voy a ir hay y punto final.

Paula: Justo en mi trabajo enserio Emilia,bueno por igual no hay manera que cambies de idea.

Emilia: Eso mismo jejeje.

Paula: Madre mia,pues deberias ir ahora a la pizzeria y que el dueño te deje.

Emilia: Vale,pero vendras tu conmigo.

Paula: Eh,porque yo deberia ir,no tengo nada que hacer ahora mismo hay.

Emilia: Porque lo digo yo.

Y sin mas se lleva a Paula y a las perritas arrastras a la pizzeria. Al llegar,entraron pero no sin antes dejar a las dos perritas a fuera sin que se eso Emilia coge a Paula con su brazo y las dos camina juntas,cosa de fijarse que en eso aparece Bonnie,mirando a Paula y la chica que iba cogida del brazo de Paula.

Bonnie: Quien sera la chica que abraza a Paula?.

En eso las dos chicas,son parados por Cerber el perro que habían adoptado Paula y el resto.

Paula: Hey Cerber como estas pequeño,donde estuviste jejeje.

Dueño: Vaya,que sorpresa verte por aquí hoy Paula.

Paula: Hola señor,bueno fue cosa de mi amiga*Señalando a Emilia* Bueno que paso a Cerber ayer?.

Dueño: Ah lo deje en el veterinario a que le pusieran vacunas y le examinasen si tenia algo.

Paula: Y como fue?.

Dueño: Esta genial,este chico se comporto muy bien,sera de gran ayuda aquí,como siempre haces un gran trabajo Paula.

Paula: No hay de que señor.

Dueño: Bueno a que vino tu amiga?.

Emilia: Quiero trabjar de guardia de noche señor.

Dueño: Otra,no abra sido cosa tuya Paula?.

Paula: Que va,yo no sabia hasta hace un rato cuando me lo dijo,yo me quede peor que usted.

Dueño: Bueno ven comigo señortia,te dare las cosas,Paula y Miquel ya te diran las condiciones.

Haci Emilia siguio al dueño,por mientras Paula se fue hacia el almacen donde miro las cajas que necesitaria para el cumpleaños,sin fijarse que alguien vino por detras de Paula,pero se giro al ver quien podia ser y se tuvo otra vez una sorpresa.

Paula: Eh,hola Sally,que sorpresa verte aquí.

Sally: Hola Paula,lo mismo digo,no te crei que vinieras a tan temprena hora aquí.

Paula: Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo,pero me tope a alguien y me atrajo aquí.

Sally: Y quien es esa persona?.

Emilia: Paula,ya estoy donde estas,oh estas aquí quien eres tu?.

Sally: Em tu quien eres,en primeras esta es zona de trabajadores.

Emilia: Pues yo tambien trabajare aquí haci que tengo el lujo de estar rondando donde quiero.

Eso Paula nota las miradas de asesinarse entre ellas y se pone al medio.

Paula: Bueno,bueno jejejeje,no quiero peleas aquí.Bueno Sally te presentoa una vieja amiga mia Emilia,Emilia ella es una amiga y quein tambien trabaja aquí que nada de peleas,ya tuve bastante con lo de mi ex hermano.

Emilia: Espera ese imbecil vino aquí,te hizo algo,te hirio si fue haci le mato.

Paula: Emmmmmm.

Emilia: Venga vamonos,te voy a examinar a ver sino tienes heridas.

Paula: Que no,Emilia no seas dramatica estoy bien,ademas ahora tengo cosas tambien aquí,ya te vere en la noche aquí vale,pero ahora tengo trabajo.

Emilia: Mmmm vale,pero no te salvas de mi querida.

Y se va,dejando a Paula hay con una gota estilo anime y una Sally con se gira a Sally con una mirada de dar explicaciones.

Paula: Em si explicaciones no jejjee.

Sally: Si y bastante.

Paula: Bueno,empieza luego de 1 año de haber conocido a Miquel,ella aparecio siendo la tipica niña curiosa y amable en ese momento,fuimos buenas amigas,pero sabia que ella tenia atracion a .mi,pero yo a ella no,solo era como una amiga,una hermana para mi y nada mas. Pero ella insistia tanto pero nunca le dije que si,luego se tuvo que mudarse a otro pais.Y no supe mas de ella hasta que hoy paseando a mis perritas me la tope de cuasalidad y bueno ya pudiste ver el resultado.

Sally: Si ya pude cierto nunca le dijiste si.

Paula: No,siempre era un no.

Sally: Vale,ahora tenemso un trabajo que hacer sino recuerdo mal.

Paula: Si,a ponerse con esto.

Haci las dos siguieron con el trabajo que tenian,porque ya era miercoles y iba siendo hora a ponerse en vez que supieron que pondrian de decoracion lo dejaron a un lado,una vez hecho eso,decidieron ya irse para preparase esta estuvieron listo llegaron primero Miquel,Paula y Sally.Y luego vinieron el resto y vez que llego Emilia,los chicos se prepararon,los animatrons no se movieron hasta que Paula o Miquel se lo dijeran,en eso Emilia estaba de pie mirando en el escenario donde estaban encima Paula y Miquel con los animatrons sin moverse,explicando las normas y que cosas debia hacer,lo que Paula explico a los chicos cuando en ese momento se mueven los animatrons,sin dar sustos a los chicos tampoco a de lo sucedido se presentaron todos a Emilia,luego de las presentaciones paso algo que todos notaba y que el unico que lo veia normal eran Paula y Miquel,tener a Emilia siempre pegada a daba muchos celos a Sally,como si de electrucarla fuera lo primero que se le ocurrio a la pelinegra,pero se calmo e intento controlar sus celos.

Y haci durante un buen rato estuvieron organizando las cosas,pusieron ya las decoraciones mas dificiles que serian las del techo,haci que empezaron por hay,pero como tambien necesitaban gente para vigilar decidio hacer una bromita de mala jugada a Miquel por meterse con Paula.

Paula: Bueno ahora enviare a uno de nosotros junto con uno de animatron a vigilar,mientras el resto estan elegidos son Miquel y Bonnie,haci que ya sabeis andando.

Miquel: Debes estar de broma no?!.

Paula: Nop,ademas te debia una chivato.

Miquel: Mala.

Paula: A mucha honra Miquel,ya veras como a la proxima no abres la boca.

Miquel: Me pasa por bocazas.

Paula: iros,si pasa algo usad esto*Lanza un silbato * si lo usais vendra Cerber ayudaros o nos alertara a nosotros.

Miquel: ahora.

Bonnie: Hasta ahora chicos.

Emilia: Que mala eres Paula,enviando a Miquel con Bonnie,eso parece Yaoi jejeje.

Paula: Hay no por favor todo menos Yaoi,sabes que tuve bastante con Carol.

Emilia: Influencia suya.

Paula: Algun dia me las pagara esa chica.

Emilia: Ya seguro jejeje.

Mientras entre ellas hablaban no notaban a una pelinegra a punto de arrancar algo,en eso se acerca Leo a ella.

Leo: Estas bien?.

Sally miro otra vez a Paula y Emilia quien esta ultima le dio un beso en la mejilla hay fue donde la cosa fue mal.

Sally: Estoy bien.

Y le dio un puñetazo dejandole al suelo.

Leo: Vale aw.

Freddy: Creo que alguien esta muy celosa.

Sally: No lo estoy.

Chica: Lo pareces Sally,estas celosa por que aparecio la amiga de Paula.

Sally: Argh lo que digas vosotros por igual no me importa.

Foxy: Conocemos a nuestra marinera Sally,ella es amable con ella no veo nada malo con eso, ademas ella nos conto que la marinera Emilia no seria nunca su tipo,hay mejores botines que esa jajajaja.

Chica: Enserio Foxy.

Foxy: Que,sabeis bien que es verdad,esa chica es mas para un chico no para nuestra grumete.

Freddy: Dejemos haci por favor,no queremos peleas. Bueno Sally,se que no confias en nosotros por lo sucedido de tu abuelo,Paula nos conto y en verdad lo lamentamos mucho,nosotros no eramos nosotros,pero quiero aun haci pedir disculpas.

Sally: Yo,no sabeis al sufrir cuando perdi a mi abuelo,me lo quitasteis.

Chica: Si es verdad,pero hay una cosa que debes saber,no queriamos esto,no queriamos dañar a nadie,pero quiero que sepas que nos disculpamos aunque eso no servira para de volverte a tu abuelo lo siento.

Foxy: Lo sentimos mucho marinera Sally.

Sally: Al menos os habeis disculpado,algo es algo,aunque tranquilos no os are daño,Paula me cambio de esa que no soy vuestra enemiga.

Freddy: Ademas me dijo Paula que hay posibilidades de que tu abuelo siga vivo pero no humano sino animatron.

Sally: Como,es posible que lo metierais en un animatron?!.

Freddy: Si,pero no sabemos muy bien,en que metimos es borroso.

Sally: Vale,al menos algo de esperanza tengo.

Chica: Intentaremos recordarlo,pero no sabemos cuando lo recordaremos.

Sally: No importa que os esforceis de mas.

Foxy: Por supuesto que si,tu eres nuestra amiga y compañera,al igual que Paula y el resto de guardias,sino fuera por ella te digo yo seguro seguiriamos siendo esos animatrons que matan.

Sally: Lo entiendo gracias chicos.

Chica: No hay de que,para eso estamos.

Freddy: Ahora que me fijo y Golden?.

Chica: No lo se.

Freddy: Paula,has visto a Golden?.

Paula: Eh,creo que le vi irse a su zona antigua donde estaba,voy a ver.

Sally: Voy contigo Paula.

Paula: Vale.

Emilia: Yo tambien.

Paula: No quedate aquí ayudar al resto,estaremos bien.

Emilia: Pero.

Paula: Nada de peros Emilia solo quedate y ayuda a la Sally.

Haci dejando a una Emilia hay un poco molesta siguio ayudando con la decoracion con el resto,mientras Paula y Sally fueron a por Golden,al estar por los pasillos escucharon un quedaron escuchando un rato y siguieron el sollozo al llegar era la zona de Golden antiguamente,donde se veia a Golden llorando a una paro a Sally,Paula se camino a poco a poco a Golden.

Paula: Golden,estas bien?.

Golden: Yo, yo.

Paula: Tu que Golden.

Golden: Matarte!.

Golden se lanzo a Paula,la cual agarro las manos de Golden antes de que puediera estuvo sujetando a Golden,en eso Sally agarra una escoba y le da a Golden,este se toco la cabeza y miro furioso a Sally,este ataco a Sally,pero Paula le sujeto para atrás,en eso se nota que Paula le aparece pelaje en sus brazos.

Paula: Calmate Golden!.

Sally: No es el,esta siendo poseido por algo!.

Paula: Mierda,Golden,soy Paula,calmate no eres ayudame calmarlo.

Sally: Como,sino le conozco casi nada eres tu o los chicos.

Paula: Sally,no te has fijado aun,Golden es tu abuelo,Freddy y el resto lo metieron en el hace tiempo,es tu abuelo Sally,y debes recordarle quien es.

Sally: Mi abuelo,es posible Paula dime que no es una broma!.

Paula: Me ves bromeando,es el,lo se sus ojos lo veo,tiene tristeza porque no tiene a sus nietas y tu eres su nieta Sally,por favor Sally,hazlo ya,no aguantare mas.

Sally: A...abuelo,por favor para ya,no eres haci tu,para ya abuelo!.

En eso Golden tambien dejo de forjar en el,le solto a poco a poco,Sally se acerco a volvio a tener sus ojos azules y no blancos oscuros,en eso abraza a Sally,esta empeiza a llorar.

Golden: Mi pequeña Sally,no sabes lo contento que estoy de verte otra vez.

Sally: Abuelo,abuelo.

Paula estaba de pie mirando la reunion entre los dos,sonrio feliz,se miro los brazos y ya no tenia pelaje,alividiada se acerco en ellos dos puso una mano en un hombro de Golden y otra en el hombro de dos miraron a Paula,esta sonrio conteenta de verles solto a Golden y abrazo a Paula,esta correspondio.

Sally: Gracias,gracias Paula.

Paula: El mio Sally,me alegra haberte ayudado con encontrarte con tu abuelo.

Sally: No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerle de nuevo conmigo.

Paula: Ya sabes que si pasa algo no dudes en pedirmelo Sally.

Golden: En verdad gracias Paula,primero me ayudas en que no haga locuras,luego pude recordar a Sally y me encuentro con ella,o espero poder volver a ver a tu hermana Sally,no sabes lo feliz que me aria ya tengo mucha al encontrarte de nuevo mi pequeña.

Paula: No hay de que Golden,sabes que para eso estoy jejeje.

Haci un rato mas tarde volvieron contentos con el resto,al cuales se había preocupado,Paula les conto todo y estaban felices de ver que se habian reunido la familia de eso, terminaron con todo,solo eran las 4:50 haci que decidieron hacer diversion,comer y hablar. Foxy contando sus historias,Freddy cantando con Bonnie tocando la guitarra,Chica dando pizzas recien hechas,Leo y Miquel haciendo tonterias,Emilia,Julia y Serena hablando y escuchando a Foxy,Sally estaba tranquilamente con Golden hablando de cosas de que paso con el tiempo cuando aun estaban separados.Y Paula estaba sentada un poco lejos mirando a todos felices y contentos,eso alegraba a Paula,una familia parecia esto,dio un risa en susurro,familia,eso le hacia gracia,porque en el pasado esa familia que tenia se iba desapareciendo y lo unico que quedaba de ella,era solo su voluntad de seguir,su madre estaba hay si,pero no siempre para cuando era importante,su padre siempre trabajando casi nunca le veia,y bueno a su ex hermano era al que menos queria ver en colores incluido,y su hermana,solo al pensar en ella,se ponia triste,pero esta vez iba a ser fuerte ,por su hermana,por ella y por su nueva familia,los chicos lo eran todo para si se metian con los chicos,antes se enfretarian a ella porque nadie se mete con su familia. En eso nota que Emilia le da miradas cariñosas a ella,Paula simplemente ignora las miradas,porque no esta interesada en ello,y al mirar a Sally,esta tambien la mira y le da una sonrisa,que deja a Paula con un sonrojo,eso lo nota Emilia y se pone celosa,al ver que Paula solo tiene miradas para Sally.

Al final cuando eran las 6:00 todos fueron a sus sitios,todos se fueron,excepto Paula que iba a por su mochila,una vez hecho fue a fuera,se acerco a su moto,pero justo en eso escucha un grito,se sube rapidamente en su moto,se pone el casco,llego en menos de 30 llegar vio aunos cuantos tipos unos 5,ella se para pero hace un arranque para dar atencion a los tipos,al ver que se gira,se fijo mas que la que estaba detras de esos tipos estaba Sally,eso hizo que Paula se pusiera que los tipos ya tenian moratones seguro que Sally les dio,pero no fue suficiente.

Paula: Vosotros alejaos de ella ahora mismo,antes de que preferais que baje y daros unos golpes peores.

Tipo 1: Ja una chica valiente,pero podrias contra nosotros cinco,solo eres una,ademas eres una chica jajaja.

Tipo 2: Cuantas mas,es mas divertido no creeis jajaja.

Tipo 3: Si en vez de violar a una que sean dos.

Paula: Haci que quieren violar a mi amiga eh,pues grave error.

Tipo 4: Y que aras para deternos.

Tipo 5: Eso jajaja,que aras enana.

Sally: Paula.

Paula: Tranquila Sally,esto acabara antes de que ellos puedan volver a saben la historia de la Bestia de por cuasalidad?.

Tipo 3: Si yo se esa leyenda,me lo dijo mi sobrino,dijo que es un niño peligroso que puede romperte los huesos y es verdad,lo vi en la tele.

Tipo 1: Eso no fue hace 6 años atrás?.

Paula: Exacto,pero ese niño es en realidad una niña y soy yo,tu sobrino lo conosco fue uno de los que casi me intentaron matarme cuadno solo era una cria inofensiva,sino hubieran molestado yo no les hubiera roto los huesos.

Tipo 3: Tu,es imposible.

Paula: Quieres comprobarlo,venid a por mi.

Tipo 4: Tu lo quisiste mocosa.

Paula solo se quito el casco,y lo dejo al suelo,al solo tocar el suelo el casco Paula ya se movio era rapida,el tipo no pudo ver el golpe que le dio Paula en su cara,le derribo de un solo golpe,quedo al suelo quejandose de dolor,creo que le quito unos dientes,en eso el resto miraron primero a su compañero y luego a la decidieron atacarla pero ella esquivo agilmente,Paula puso un pie atrás,otro adelante,una mano atrás y cuando vio que el primero vino con el otro mano le cogio la muñeca,le tiro por el aire,luego con su pie de detras le golpeo con la rodilla en el estomago del otro tipo,haciendo que este se cayera para atrás,no se habia movido y los derribo a los dos ultimos estaba sorprendidos,en eso Paula empezo acercarse a los dos ultimos,al ver que Paula tenia la mirada furiosa,estaba con miedo,en eso sin fijarse Paula alguien le cogio detras el primeor que tiro al suelo,le cogio de los brazos,pero Paula iba a librarse cuando los otros dos que tiro tambien le sujetaron,dos cada brazo y el tercero le cogio del hombro,mientras uno tenia a Sally agarrada para que viera lo que iban hacer a Paula,mientras al ultimo con su puño golpeo el estomago de Paula,siguio golpeando a Paula durante un rato dejandole que la nariz le sangrara y la boca escupiendo sangre,Sally decia que eso cuando el tipo saco una navaja,le clavo a Paula y no fue una vez,fueron bastantes,al final paro,dejando que la sangre goteara por la camisa y cayese al suelo haciendo un pequeño charco de sangre.

Sally: Noooo,parad por favor.

Tipo 5: Jajaja esta chica va a morir.

Tipo 3: Por poco y crei que seria la Bestia,pero solo eres una falsa.

Tipo 2: No eres nada jajaja.

Paula: Quien dijo que esto acaba.

Tipos: Que demoni-.

No acabo por que el que le tenia agarrado de los hombros estaba al suelo por un golpe de cabeza de parte de Paula,luego al que le habia clavado y dado puñetazos de una patada en el estomago y a los dos que le tenian retendia los brazos fueron golpeados de un momento y cayeron al suelo por una lluvia de puñ tes estaba totalmente fuera de combate,mientras que el que tenia la navaja se la puso en el cuello de Sally,porque estaba asustado al igual que el otro tipo.

Tipo 3: No te acerques o la mato!.

Paula: SI se te ocurre solo rozar esa navaja en su cuello,esa navaj sera clavada en tu boca,ahora alejaos o morireis.

Tipo 1: Venga tio,dejala ya,no quiero morir,no va de tonterias,es la Bestia venga suelta la navaja y larguemonos.

Tipo 3: No,luego de que hiciste que mi sobrino este ahora en la carcel es su culpa.

Paula: Culpa mia,fue suya por meterse conmigo,el acabo en la carcel por intantarme matarme,haci que sino quieres acabar en el infierno alejate ya.

Uno lo hizo mientras el que mantenia la navaja no obedecio,es mas intentaba alejar a la chica para que no la matase.Y Paula no obtuvo mas opcion,de la nada ya el tipo no tenia su navaja sino la tenia Paula contra el cuello de este,este estaba tragando saliva y le aparto de el,quedando temblado al tipo.

Paula: Fuera,me estas enfermando verte,largo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo de hay,Paula miro a Sally,la cual ahora estaba aun temblada,en eso se acerco a ella,la cual se abrazo directamente a Paula,esta la abrazo,pero no cualquier abrazo,uno proctetor la cual hacia calmar a quito la chaqueta que por suerte no tenia machas de sangre,se la puso,la cogio con su brazos,al estilo de vez llego a la moto la puso delante con ella,cogio el casco se la puso a ella,no queria que le pasase nada. Una vez arranco el motor,se puso en camino,iba a casa de Sally,pero Sally le dijo que mejor que no,no queria preocupar a su hermana haci,ademas de que preferiria estar con sin quejas ni nada decidio poner rumbo a su casa,una vez llego como siempre entro en el garaje,una vez dentro cogio a Sally al estilo de princesa,llego arriba a su habitacion,la dejo un momento,cogio el botiquin que tenia en su habitacion,una vez hecho la curo de sus heridas y le dio un pijama para dormir. Mientras Paula fue a darse una ducha,una vez dado la ducha y limpiado sus heridas,una vez puesto un vendaje y puesto unos pantalones y camisa manga corta.

Al llegar a su habitacion vio a Sally sentada llorando,en eso Paula tenia le corazon destrozado al verla haci,no le gustaba verla haci,llorando y triste,haci que se acerco,la abrazo.

Paula: Ya esta Sally,llora todo lo que quieras en mi hombro estoy aquí.

Haci se desahogo,luego de minutos cesaron,Sally miro a Paula,Paula le dio un beso en la frente y le dio una sonrisa para calmarla.

Paula: Venga debes de dormir Sally,lo necesitas luego de lo estare aquí en todo momento vale.

Ella solo asistio,la pobre aun estaba mal luego de lo sucedido,joder casi la violan,sino hubiera llegado a tiempo temio lo peor para Sally,por suerte Paula llego justo a Sally dormia en la cama de arriba donde dormia Paula,mientras Paula dormia en el de abajo que estaba solo semi abierto,estaba cansada no estaba para hacer otra que durmio,pero al rato escucho a Sally como gritar,eso hizo levantarla,en eso se giro a ella,la vio llorando en sueños,la agarro y se desperto,se agarro de Paula,esta la acaricio el cabello para calmarla,y susurrando en su oreja final decidio dormir en la misma cama que Sally,algo raro para ella,pero al final fue a bien Sally se quedo dormida en el pecho derecho siendo abrazada por Paula quien ahora tambien dormia.

Eran las 11:40 Paula se levanto primero escuchando el movil suyo,lo cogio y pulso a contestar.

Paula: Aquí Paula diga.

Miquel: _Te has enterado de las noticias Paula?!._

Paula: No Miquel,estaba durmiendo sino te fijas.

Miquel: _Pues espero respuestas que demonios hiciste ayer._

Paula: Nada,sali de la pizzeria y me fui a casa con mi moto tranquilamente.

Miquel: _A mi no me mientes,la unica persona que dejaria acojanada a 5 tios,3 inconsientes y dos llorando como nenazas serias tu,ademas dijeron tu apodo haci que de mi no te libras ahora explicate._

Paula: Si quieres explicaciones,ven a mi casa so vago.

Miquel: _Oh ya veras que vengo ya._

Paula: Eso quiero verlo.

Y Paula corto la llamada,porque en verdad no queria escuchar como lo hacia eso nota que Sally se despierta.

Paula: Buenos dias,dormiste bien?.

Sally: Buenos dias,si,gracias de nuevo Paula.

Paula: Un placer.

Sally: Quien era el que te ah llamado?.

Paula: Em,Miquel,al parecer salio hoy las noticias de los tipos de ayer,parece que llame mucho la atencion,ahora vienen Miquel para aquí.

Sally: Oh dios,ahora que hacemos?.

Paula: Tranquila,dejamelo a mi Sally,tendremos ventaja solo nos defendiamos de contra ellos y ya la policia y los militares me conocen muy bien.

Sally: Te metiste en algun lio con ellos.

Paula: Nah,pero la familia de mi madre todo los hombres han sido militares,y me conocen como la nieta del General tienen respeto ademas los conosco a ellos y ellos a mi,y la policia tambien algo parecido,me conocen por el caso de hace años atrás que me sucedió,ademas saben todos que algun dia yo sere un policia nacional o una excelente militar,ya que lo llevo en la sangre.

Sally: Vaya,entonces tendremos a favor?.

Paula: Mucho Sally,como digo siempre,nadie se mete a mi familia,a mi gente,a las personas que me importan,a las que quiero y los que me importan te metes con Paula Alvarez, te metes con un ejercito de militares y policias,jejeje,es gracioso en parte porque es por eso,pero tambien por como actuo contra aquellos que hacen daño a la gente que quiero.

Sally: Como ayer,no parecias tu misma,parecias ser diferente.

Paula: A eso me refiero,actuo diferente,soy fria,seria y un monstruo.

Sally: No eres un monstruo Paula,eso puedo asegurarte.

Paula: Gracias Sally,bueno sera mejor cambiarnos.

En eso Paula se quita la camisa,Sally tambien,pero quedo sonrojada al ver la musculatura de Paula, tan marcado tan fuerte,cualquiera que viera eso quedaria babeando por ese cuerpo,ademas se nota sus cicatrices,los vendajes que final se cambiaron y fueron abajo,donde vio a su madre, eso preocupo Sally,pero Paula le explico todo y su madre lo entendio,se despidio y se fue.

Dejando a las dos desayunando.

Sally: Tu madre es muy distante,bueno eso pienso.

Paula: No vas en mal en caminada,casi no le importo a mi,ni al ex hijo suyo,porque cree que es culpa de los dos que mi hermana que ya puedes ver que mi relacion de mi madre no es buena,le dije que no era como el imbecil de mi ex hermano,pero como ves no padre siempre me escuchaba,siempre supo la verdad,siempre me ah apoyado,fue el quien me cuido,pero ahora con su trabajo no le deja respirar,casi nunca le veo,haci que mi relacion con mi padre tampoco va de rosas.Y mi relacion con mis otros familiares,los envio a la mierda directamente nunca estaban interesados en nosotros,y si piden algo a nosotros que se siento es que siempre pense de pequeña que podria tener una familai genial,nunca nos separariamos,pero al final acabo mal a peor.

Sally: Tranquila lo entiendo,yo tampoc eh vivo bien,nuestros padres nos abandonaron luego de que yo tuviera 2 años de edad,mi abuelo nos cuido a las dos,pero luego paso lo ocurrido en la pizzeria,desde entonces mi hermana trabaja como nunca para que vivamos al menos bien,yo me decidi en terminar mis estudios,siempre me eh hecho la fuerte,la peligrosa y la sicopata para que nadie me dañara como en el pasado,que me lleve lo peor,el chico que me gusto me hizo mi peor momento de mi vida.Y ahora no quise saber nada de nadie excpeto de mi hermana,pero desde que apareci en la pizzeria otra vez,algo cambio en mi,y decidi dejar mi venganza atrás,decidi ser confiable y todo eso y mas ahora.

Paula: Bueno,se puede decir que no tuvimos la mejor infancia de nuestras vidas,pero eso nos hace ser lo que somos hoy en dia.

Y derrepente tocan el timbre,Paula silba y Goldina va y abre la puerta al que ah tocado,en eso aparece en la cocina Miquel con Goldina quien se tumba al lado de se sorprendio al ver a Sally hay.

Miquel: Que demonios,Sally?!.

Sally: Hola Miquel.

Miquel: Paula que pasa aquí?!.

Paula: Haber relajate y extresado.

Miquel: No puedo,sabes lo que has hecho,te estan buscando,pero nadie se atreve a venirte a buscar porque la milicia les eso la policia no se atreve a molestarte,pero quieren que vaya hay para que desde cuando das hostias tios?!.

Paula: Mira,sino paras le digo a Jena que te muerda.

Miquel: Vale vale.

Haci Paula empezo a narrar todo lo sucedido de hace unas horas atras,una vez terminado Miquel quedo sorprendido y luego pidio disculpas,pero igualmente recibio una mordedura de Jena,no porque Paula le dijera,es que esta le encanta molestar a Miquel mordiendo algo que saco de su dueñ los tres fueron a la comisaria,una vez hay,todos los policias le daban un saludo a estilo militar a vez llego al jefe de la comisaria quien sino era el Capitan Mack,este la recibio con gusto,escucho la historia de Paula y de Sally,al final llamaron a los tipos a la sala de interrogacion donde fueron interrogados y al final confirmaron que fueorn ellos los culpables, una vez hecho,encarcelaron a los tipos.

Haci libres,siguieron con lo suyo no sin antes Sally agradecerle a Paula por todo lo que hizo.

Este jueves estuvieron toda la noche trabajando por fin era viernes al llegar Paula y los chicos llegaron a las 16:00 para estar hay ayudando en todo lo que fuera necesarion en el cumpleañ un existo,haci que los chicos fueron a la parte de atrás donde solo trabajadores celebraron un fieta tambien solo para ellos,Paula les conto todo sobre lo sucedido del jueves y se alegraron de que estuvieran bien,pero Emilia no pudo aguantarse mas ya que estaba totalmente celosa.

Emilia: Haci que Sally,tu estuviste en casa de Paula,no le hiciste nada a Paula eh!.

Paula: Emilia para esto.

Emilia: Dime hubiera sido mejor que no estar con esos tipos eh.

Hay fue el colmo para Sally.

Sally: Que te importa lo que pase Emilia,Paula me salvo la vida,no queria preocupar a mi hermana y Paula me dejo estar en su te importa lo que haga.

Emilia: Por supuesto que me importa,porque Paula es la chica que quiero y tu no seras quien me la quitara.

Sally: Deja de gilipolleses Emilia,todos saben que estas loquita por ella,pero ella por ti no haci que para ya la tonteria.

Emilia: Nunca,ella es mia y punto final.

Sally: No es un objeto,Paula amara a quien ella quiera,no nosotros.

En eso Emilia la empujo,hay empezo la pelea,Paula fue retenida por Miquel y Leo, las chicas intaban calmar y parar a las no podian,seguian,hasta que llego Golden,cogio a las dos las separo.

Golden: Que pasa aquí?!.

Haci el resto le explicaron las cosas,en eso Emilia empezaba de decir de todo a Sally,en eso Paula no aguanto pero Golden la parola agarro.

Golden: Calmate Paula,no solucionaras nada haci.

Paula: Que no,Emilia no te vuelvas acercarte a Sally,te lo eh dicho siempre no te amo y nunca,y menos ahora como te comportas,si quieres se mi amiga aun,para ya y vete,piens aen lo que has dicho,no te quiero verte cerca de Sally.

Emilia: Como puedes hacerme esto,yo siempre eh estado hay para ti Paula,no puedes quererla estas ciega Paula,eres idiota no lo ves.

Sally: Se acabo.

Hay fue cuando Sally la empujo contra la pared y la miro enfadada.

Sally: Vete antes de que quiera pensar en elecotrucarte.

Emilia: Me las pagaras.

Haci se fue Emilia,dejando a todos eso Golden suelta a Paula quien cae torpermente al suelo,y es ayudada por los se acerca a ver si estaba bien.

Sally: Estas bien?.

Paula: Si,pero y tu,luego que paso tu eres la que esta peor.

Sally: Me lo dice la que le clavan cuchilladas y no le afecta en absoluto.

Paula: Bueno solo fue un consquilleo jejeje.

Golden: Chicas que ah pasado y quiero saber ya.

Sin remedio explicaron a Golden lo sucedido del jueves y luego Golden abrazo a Sally para tranquilizarla,luego abrazo a Paula como agradecimiento de cuidar a todo volvio la calma,estaban todos tranquilos y felices.

Pov Paula

Bueno chicos si le quitamos por lo sucedido a mi me parece que esta genial,pero algun momento me podre declararme a Sally,realmente no se que hacer,espero poder amo chicos la amo mas que nada,si es necesario ir al infierno a golpear al mismo perro guardian Cerberus le daria una patada a sus tres cabezas y en serio,no soy muy romantica,pero espero que ella me quiera,porque sino,creo que sera la primera y ultima vez que me enamorare chicos lo digo en serio.

Fin Pov Paula

En eso ya era de noche Sally notaba a Paula nerviosa,se preocupo,al verla sola vigilando una zona, se dio la oportunidad y se armo para saber que le pasaba a la chica.

Sally: Paula estas bien?.

Paula: Eh,si porque lo dices?.

Sally: Te eh visto nerviosa y como preocupada,te repito te encuentras bien?.

Paula: Em * Mierda mierda,ahora que hago,emmmm tendre que decirle ya venga Paula tu puedes si pudsite enfrentarte a una manada de leones hambrientos podras con esto* en realidad pasa algo,es algo que me tiene inquieta y es que yo.

Sally: Tu que Paula?.

Paula: Yo yo.

**Fin,si soy malvada,muajajaja,os djeo con el suspense es la intencion,que ocurrira al final Paula se declarara todo eso en el siguiente capitulo chicos nos vemos :D.**


	6. La confesion y mas problemas

**Hola a todos los que aman Five Nights at Freddy's,estamos de vuelta con el capitulo 5,en el anterior capitulo os deje con el suspense muajjaja,si soy un poco diablesa jejeje. Bueno ahora se va a descubrir lo sucedido chicos,como siempre digo los personajes de Five Nights at Freddy's y el juego no son mios ni el 1 y el 2,que buenooo yo hubiera hecho unos detalles de mas jejeje. Sin mas que decir empecemos con el capitulo.**

**[''Mi vida en Freddy's'']**

"**Capitulo 5-La confesion y mas problemas"**

Vale,vale lo eh hecho y ahora no puedo estar mas feliz,si pero quien dijo que aquí se termina lo bueno,ahora viene lo malo,y os digo yo vino a lo grande,de la peor forma no lo creo,pero de una manera o otra siempre tengo que ser el radar de los problemas,porque Dios,me cagon en el T.T y en pero como os eh dicho por fin me declare a Sally y bueno vino lo mejor, pero luego,vino unos problemillas a parte,mi familia,repito MI quereis saberlo vamos a donde dejamos con Sally chicos,es largaaaaaaaa la historia.

Sally: Que tu que Paula?.

Paula: Yo,yo desde hace un tiempo eh estado con un lio en la cabeza como un rompecabezas y ahora lo quiero decir,y es que yo te amo Sally.

Sally: Que?!.

Paula: Si te amo,pero entendere que no me vayas a que mejor no hayas escuchado eso,me voy.

Sally iba a pararla,pero Paula ya se fue,demasiado tarde,Sally empezo a llorar porque tuvo tambien la oportunidad de decirle que tambien la ama,pero fue una idiota al solo decir una cosa,dejando a Paula destrozada y que se fuera,sin fijarse que vino Golden y Chica,quienes se habí apreocupado al solo ver a Paula.

Golden: Cielo que ah pasado?.

Sally: Fui una idiota abuelo.

Golden: Dime cielo que paso entre tu y Paula?.

Sally: Ella,se me confeso,y yo solo dije que,no tuve a tiempo a reacionar,le iba a declararme pero fue demasiado tarde,se fue abuelo,no me querra hablarme.

Golden: Tranquila,solo no entendio,lo vamos arreglar vale.

Chica: Sera mejor irnos con el resto,pero no creo que vaya muy bien,vimos a Paula corriendo con lagrimas,salio de la pizzeria con la moto.

Sally: Es mi culpa.

Golden: Shhhh no es tu culpa,ni de ella,no sabiais que iba a pasar,venga vamos con el resto.

Haci Golden y Chica ayudaron a Sally a levantarse,una vez haci llegaron a la zona de vigilancia donde solo estaban Leo,Serena y Bonnie,que miraban las pantallas.

Chica: Que sucede aquí,y el resto?.

Leo: Es Miquel,quiso ir a por Paula,pero Foxy y Freddy fueron a detenerle,y Julia tambien fue.

Golden: Lo han podido parar?.

Bonnie: Si ahora intenta traerlo aquí,pero no creo que este contento cuando vea a Sally.

Serena: Que paso,no quisieramos que entre los nosotros haya peleas.

Chica conto a los tres sobre lo sucedido,entendieron,le dijeron a Sally que no era su justo en eso se escucha gritos,salieron a ver en el pasillo a Foxy y Freddy llevando a Miquel,quien usaba su fuerza para sacarse de encima pero fue inutil.

Foxy: Para ya marinero,no solucionaras nada haci.

Miquel: Me importa poco,quiero ir a por Paula,es mi amiga y es como mi .

Freddy: No,para ya.

Julia: Haz caso Miquel a los dos.

Golden: Necesitais ayuda chicos?.

Freddy: Hola Golden,al final que paso,porque vimo corriendo a Paula,Miquel a lo loco quiso seguirla,pero no sabia donde ir sin moto,le cogimos antes de que hiciera una locura.

Miquel: TU,que le has hecho a Paula!.

Chica: Miquel,para ya,Sally no tiene la culpa,fue una cosa que sucedido haci por haci,vale.

Miquel: Entonces dadme una buena razón ahora mismo!.

Haci Golden le explico sobre lo sucedido,que Paula queria confesarse,pero Sally no tuvo tiempo a confesarse igual porque Paula creyo que no la amaba y se Miquel mas tranquilo,pidio disculpas a Sally,en eso ella le dijo que no hacia falta,se daba la culpa ella por lo sucedido,pero como siempre los chicos le decian que no lo era.

Freddy: Ahora que hacemos,Paula esta desaparecida,no sabemos donde podria estar.

Miquel: Nunca sabriamos donde podria ir,porque a su casa seguro que no estara,pero espera se donde podria estar.

Todos: Donde?!.

Miquel: Cuando eramos mas pequeños ella siempre cuando se sentia mal se iba a las montañas que hay al lado de la ciudad,siempre va a una zona donde siempre se queda estando horas.Y no volvera durante mucho tiempo,su madre no lo notara ni si quiera como siempre anda a lo suyo y no esta interesada en lo que le pase a su bueno que se donde podria estar,pero lo malo es que no podemos ir todos,si esto sucedió con Paula y Sally,debe ser solo Sally conmigo ir hacia alla.

Serena: Y nosotros que hacemos?.

Miquel: Buena pregunta,vosotros os quedareis aquí,cuando sean las 6:00 y no hemos llegado reuniros con nosotros en el parque que hay casi cerca del restaurante.

Julia: Espero que todo vaya bien.

Miquel: Lo sera,ahora Sally estas lista?.

Sally: Si,debo arreglar esto ahora o sera tarde.

Miquel: Bien,entonces iremos con mi squad,a veces me da alegria ser vago.

Haci los dos corrieron al squad de Miquel,los dos partieron hacia las montañ unos 20 minutos en llegar,por volvamos con Paula,la cual estaba en las montañas sentada a los bordes de la montañas,tirando piedras y mirando el cielo y el era su unico lugar lejos de todos,ellos a salvo y ella tambien,aun lloraba por lo sucedido.

Pov Paula

Al final quien me iba amar ja,el destino se debe estar riendose de mi ahora mismo,al final era verdad que no podria tener a nadie quien me amase,soy un monstruo,quien ama un monstruo fin solo deseo morirme ya,estoy harta de sufrir tanto que me hagan daño,que me odien y que solo tenga pena de mi.

Paula: Odio todo,el amor,el sufrimiento,todo ya estoy harta de todo,porque siempre se lo toman conmigo porque,PORQUE!.Que eh hecho para esto,nacer,haberme equivocado de camino,por todo lo que hago siempre acaba mal,necesito respuestas y nadie las tiene que ironico,todos me pregunta si hay respuestas y les doy,pero ellos me dan respuestas a mis preguntas,no nunca lo han que mi destino es estar hay,pero nadie por mi,je que gracia,mi madre no me quiere,mi padre no se nada,mi ex hermano me quiere muerto y yo a el,luego mi hermana muerta,mis amigos que nunca comprenderan lo que sufro y por ultimo esta ella Sally,porque justamente me enamorado de ella,pensaba que si me confesaba y me amaba todo se arreglaria pero que va,ella se soprendio,al final fue mal a mi destino es horrible al parecer.

Fin de Pov Paula

Sally y Miquel llegaron por fin,estaba un poco mas abajo,porque el camino no era lo suficiente espasioso para el Squad,Sally y Miquel bajaron.

Miquel: Bien hasta aquí yo llego,ahora te toca a ti llegar hacia Paula,si tomas ese camino llegaras a donde debe seguro estar Paula.

Sally: No vendras?.

Miquel: No,yo no debo intervenir,tranquila si pasa algo pegas un grito y vengo rapidamente,pero eres tu el que debe no la hagas esperar.

Sally: Entiendo,y Miquel gracias.

Miquel: Para eso estan los amigos Sally.

Ahora era decidido fue hacia el camino,tardo un rato,pero al final valio la pena,hay estaba sentada aun llorando y diciendo cosas para ella misma,en eso se acerca a poco pero se para,traga saliva y respira hondo.

Sally: Paula.

En eso Paula sienta escalofrios en su espalda al escuchar su nombre y mas esa gira al ver a quien le rompio el corazon,Sally estaba hay la pregunta del mundo en su cabeza,que demonios hacia ella aquí,es posible que no, no podria ser eso.

Paula: Que haces tu aquí?.

Sally: Vine a por ti,escuchame un momento por favor,entendiste mal hay adentro,no me dejaste terminar.Y es que me dejaste sorprendida eso es verdad,pero no me dejaste corresponderte.

Paula: Espera,estas diciendo que tu.

Sally: Si,estoy enamorada de ti Paula,te amo a ti,me importas mucho Paula.

En eso Paula se levanta,se acerca a Sally y se aproxima a ella,le acaricia la le quita las lagrimas que le salen aun.

Paula: Pense que no me querias y que solo me verias como un monstruo,como muchos lo hacen.

Sally: Nunca te eh visto como un monstruo,siempre te vi una dulce persona,cariñosa,amable, siempre sonries no importa que siempre estas hay para mi y para el resto de los chicos,solo tu has conseguido algo que nadie lograria,hacerme sentir bien por primera vez,ademas me volviste a unir a mi abuelo conmigo,nadie ah hecho eso por mi eso Paula eres tan importante para mi.

Paula: Realmente no se que decir Sally,tengo miedo,miedo a que me vuelvan hacerme daño,toda mi vida ah sido sufrir y que me hieran,que me dice que esto no vuelva a suceder?.

Sally: Porque ahora tienes a gente que te importa mucho,los animatrons,los chicos y yo todos nosotros nos importas mucho volvera a suceder,porque yo siempre estare a tu lado.

Paula: Me lo prometes?.

Sally: Te lo prometo y mas Paula.

Paula: Me hace tan feliz eso.

Sin mas que decir,se empezaron acercarse y cerraron el espacio que había dandose un beso por fin,uno de puro se separaron sonrieran,en eso Paula la abrazo como si no quisiera separase mas,en eso las dos estuvieron un rato,entonces Sally se le olvido que Miquel estaba abajo.

Sally: Oh se me olvido que Miquel esta aquí abajo esperando.

Paula: Miquel aquí,ja ya sabia que no era normal que encontrases mi sitio tan que te parece si le damos un agredecimiento.

Sally: Como lo aras?.

Paula: Mmm se reduce las palabras,moto y saltar jejeje.

En eso Paula se acerca a la moto para hacer unas cosas.

Sally: No se te ocurrira hacer lo que creo que aras.

Paula: Oh si jejeje.

Sally: A veces me pregunto que pasara por tu cabeza Paula.

Paula: Muchas cosas mi querida Sally,muchas cosas.

Sally: Haci como cuales.

Paula: Como esta.

Con una cuerda cogio a Sally y la atrajo a ella,la beso,duro un rato luego de separase,le quito la cuerda,la escondio y se cogio el casco,le dio a Sally esta se subio atrás,esta arranco el motor de la moto y sonrio.

Paula: Cogete fuerte de mi,vamos a inicar una carrera con el enstein de Miquel.

Sally: Vale,pero que no nos matemos.

Paula: Ja,eso no ocurrira tranquila.

Haci arranco la moto corriendo por el camino donde habia subido,hay a lo lejos estaba Miquel esperando,el cual aun no escucho el motor de la moto,cuando en eso Paula se le ocurre ir por una zona donde habia una rampa para dar un buen salto encima de que fue hacia alla y dio el salto dando un susto a Miquel al cual vio a las dos aterrizar sin problemas,ya que la moto que llevaba Paula justamente era una moto cross,haci que pararon y Paula silbo a Miquel.

Paula: Hey,una carrera como en los viejos tiempos,haber si puedes llegar con ese squad tortuga jajaja.

Miquel: Je al menos tu estado de humor es bueno,haci que las cosas se arreglaron me alegra,me vas a tener que decir que paso con detalle.

Paula: Pues ven a por nosotras Miquel.

Miquel: Estoy listo Paula.

Haci Paula empezo correr con la moto,y Miquel se puso el casco y arranco el squad,hay empezo la carrera,adelante iba Paula con Sally,por atrás iba Miquel,estaba acercandose a Paula,pero no iba a llegar a ella tan facilmente,normal cuando tienes a una amiga experta de mecanica y amante de las eso llegan abajo de todo de la montañas y van en camino de la pizzeria,al solo llegar Paula para la moto y mira como llega Miquel,primero baja Paula y luego Sally,al ver que baja Miquel,este se acerca y le da un apreton fuerte en el cuello.

Miquel: Mira que tenerme preocupado so loca.

Paula: Jeje,vale vale,me lo tengo merecido,pero suelta mi cuello,oh Sally te dara una buena descagra de electricidad.

Miquel: Haci que ya sois novias eh?.

Paula: Em jejejeje si haci es.

Miquel: Me alegra por las dos.

Sally: Gracias Miquel.

Paula: En verdad gracias Miquel.

Miquel: Jeje no hay de que,bueno aun son las 5:34 vamos adentro que el resto estaran preocupados.

Paula: Entonces vayamos adentro a verlos,que seguro estan preocupados.

Sin mas entraron a la pizzeria,donde en un momento habia silencio cuando escucharon unos pasos rapidos,en eso aparecio Cerber saltando encima de Paula,este perro aparece y desaparece como un ninja y nunca se sabra como encontrarle si es que el no te encuentra estar al suelo Paula Cerber empieza a lamer su cara,haciendo reir a Miquel.

Paula: Jejeje ya ya tranquilo Cerber estoy bien,ya yo tambien me alegro de verte.Y tu para de reir que pareces un elfo riendo.

Miquel: Oye eso ofende.

Paula: Pues no rias elfo XD.

Miquel: ¬¬ mala.

Paula: A mucha honra Miquel jajaja.

Sally: Bueno bueno ya parad los dos,pareceis dos crios.

Los dos: Es que lo somos jejeje.

Sally: Jejeje que par estais hechos.

Miquel: Yo estoy hecho duro como una piedra.

Paula: Si duro de piedra flacucho,yo estoy hecho de buen pan jejeje.

Freddy: Parece que estas mejor Paula.

Paula: Eh,Freddy,chicos.

En eso Foxy,Leo,Serena,Julia y Chica se balazaron a abrazar a Paula la cual no pudo escapar a tiempo y fue atrapada por los chicos.

Paula: Yo tambien...me al..egro de verles,pe..ro sol..tarme que me qu..edo sin ox...igeno.

Todos: Los siento.

Paula: Uf uf,mis pulmones,ahh bueno me alegra verlos,y lo siento como me comporte al irme.

Bonnie: No pasa nada,lo entendemos,ademas todos se mal entendio,lo bueno es que estais juntas no es eso lo bueno.

Paula: Jejeje si tienes razón.

Chica: Hay dios,estoy tan feliz por las dos.

Sally: Gracias Chica.

Haci todos felicitaron a la pareja,todos estaban contentos,querian celebrarlo pero eran las 6:00 y justamente se pusieron tristes,pero lo iban a celebrarlo la noche otra se fueron a rumbo a sus casa,Paula le dio el casco a Sally,esta se subio y se agarro de la cintura de su novia,y sin mas dieron marcha a casa de vez llegaron,se despidieron de un beso,haci Paula se fue a su casa tranquilamente,cuando llego hizo lo de siempre,se puso su pijama,se tumbo a su cama y se durmio tranquilamente y feliz.

En eso paso lo mismo con Sally,la cual primero al entrar a su casa,cogio una manta y tapo a su hermana la cual estaba en el sofa dormida por trabajar mucho,luego subio a su habitación donde se quito la ropa y se puso su pijama,una vez hecho se tumbo en su cama y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca.

Luego de unas buenas horas de dormir Paula se levanto noto que Goldina estaba hay tumbada encima de ella,ella sonrio,silbo y Goldina se levanto toda contenta y lamio a su dueña feliz. Paula le acaricio la cabeza,se levanto del todo,se dio una ducha,se cambio de ropa y se fue abajo lo cual su madre no estaba,no le molestaba mucho por igual ella tenia otros planes hoy,haci que silbo dos veces,aparecio Jane con su juguete en su boca,esta rio,la acaricio la cabeza. Jena y Goldina estaban sentadas esperando a su dueña les diera de comer,esperaron las ordenes de su ama y cuando les puso la comida y dijo que podian, empezaron a comer,mientras Paula comia su desayuno tranquilamente. Cuando derrepente le suena el movil,lo cogio y contesto.

Paula: Aquí Paula diga.

Voz: _Adivina quien soy jejee._

Paula: Mmm la niña del pozo jajajaja.

Voz: _Ja ja y ja que graciosa Paula._

Paula: Que quieres que haga que diga, oh eres tu Carol suena aburrido.

Carol: _Bueno no llame para que me dijeras niña del pozo,llame porque supe de parte de Miquel que tienes novia,quiene s la afortunada eh eh._

Paula: Espera Miquel te lo dijo argg,alguna vez mantendra su bocazas cerrada.

Carol: _No lo creo jejeje,venga cuenta todo a la tia Carol._

Paula: Ugh no por favor,no lo digas de esa manera que me da miedo.

Carol: _Pero es que me encanta haci veo que te da miedo jajaja_

Paula: Te encanta torturarme hasta en el movil.

Carol: _Siiiiiii._

Paula: Ya se ve,bueno algo mas a parte de sufrirme.

Carol: _Venga cuentame quien es la chica que tienes como novia,que soy tu mejor amiga._

Paula: Ya ya relax Carol,a veces me da pena el pobre de Xavi.

Carol: _Has dicho algo Paula._

Paula: Nada,bueno empieza con tus preguntas.

Carol: _Haber como se llama la chica?._

Paula: Se llama Sally Storm.

Carol: _Cuantos años tiene y tiene familia?._

Paula: Tiene 16 años como yo,tiene solo a su hermana.

Carol: _Vale,mmm como es de aspecto,y sin toques tuyo de poemas vale._

Paula: Y me lo dice la que me dice siempre que diga poemas y ella es un poco mas alta que yo,tiene el pelo negro,ojos verdes,tiene la piel un poco blanca,tiene un buen cuerpo y es bastante sexy.

En eso escucha en el otro lado del movil que se da una hostia Carol.

Carol: _Enserio Paula,enserio._

Paula: QUE,al menos para mi,porque como lo diga otro le pego.

Carol: _Realmente quiero conocerla,porque haci de ceolsa no saliste mi querida Paula,ademas la buena noticias es que vendre a veros a ti,al tonto de Miquel,la Neus y tambien al seguro me hechais de menos,bueno aquí la Sara,la Laura,la Alba,el Xavi y el Puço os extrañan tambien._

Paula: Que detalle,y de Andrei has sabido algo de el?.

Carol: _Supe que sigue de viaje por Alemania con la familia,no se cuando volvera pero bueno ya sabes lo que hay._

Paula: Si,por cierto seguis diciendole al Jose Alberto, Puço pobrecillo.

Carol: _A el no le molesta en absoluto es un apodo que tiene desde que Laura y el son pequeños. Pero bueno que espero con ansias de veros a todos otra vez,mira que ocurrirle una idea tan loca como separar la mitad del gurpo eh irse de viaje a New se esta genial,hay tantos tios buenos aquí que son para comerselos._

Paula: Para el carro Carol,que tienes novio,haci que espero que Laura no haya intentado hacer una locura como perseguir a su idolo.

Carol: _Buf,no te creas ya lo ah hecho._

Paula: Hay dime que no ah hecho lo que creo que hizo.

Carol: _Si lo hizo,persiguio a Justin Bieber hasta Hollywood,tardamos unos dias para cogerla y traerla de nuevo a New York._

Paula: Al menos lo grabasteis no?.

Carol: _Por supuesto,ya os lo enseñare cuando venga por hay._

Paula: Vale,bueno te dejo debo ir a buscar a mi cierto adivina quien aparecio por aqui estos dias.

Carol: _Quien,la loca obsesionada por ti y por Miquel,la rubia loca que esta locamente enamorada por ti o dios no me digas que vino._

Paula: Si vino el desgraciado de Stark por aquí,hubo una lucha,y al final se lo llevo las autoridades.

Carol: _Te hizo algo el muy mal nacido._

Paula: Estoy bien,me estoy recuperando bien,ahora estoy bien,no se como demonios supo donde trabajaba,bueno te dejo Carol o llegare tarde.

Carol: _Vale,cuidate y por cierto ya hablaremos de cuando tendras hijso con ella jajajajaja._

Paula: Seras Carol,Carol?.Sera la tia me ah colgado,bueno que remedio esa niña no cambiara.

Haci Paula una vez termino dejo a la perritas al patio ya que este era enorme,luego fue a por su moto,bueno tenia unas cuantas por que las recogia viejas y las hacia nuevas como si del nuevo modelo se tratasen,como le encanta hacer cosas y arreglar pues le da ese toque a final salio con la moto,corriendo por las calles,hasta llegar a casa de vez paro espero un rato,cuando noto que se abre la puerta dando paso a una pelinegra con ojos verdes,era Sally,la cual sonreia al ver a Paula,la saludo,se subio en la moto y arranco para irse a la pizzeria a comer algo.

Al llegar a la pizzeria habia bastante gente hay ya que era sabado,al parece funciono muy bien el cumpleaños haciendo que vinierna mucha gente,en eso mucha gente vieron como llegaron las dos chicas con la moto,la cuales aparaco primero bajo Sally,haciendo que trajera mucha miradas,era una belleza para muchos y otros una Paula bajo de la moto,todos creian que era un tio,como llevaba el casco,pero al quitarse hizo que muchos quedasen con la boca abierta,hasta a chicas le aparecieron en sus ojos corazones,era una belleza una diosa en pocas palabras,dura de roer algo que poco se ven en las chicas y mas con una rebelde caballera de color castañ dos chicas entraron en la pizzeria,al entrar,fueron recibidos por Chica y luego fueron a sentarse a un puesto,los trabajadores estaban felices de verlas.

Juan: Hola chicas,que vais a desear?.

Paula: Hola Juan,yo lo de siempre.

Sally: Yo tambien lo mismo de siempre.

Juan: Marchando chicas,de aquí un rato os lo traigo,que disfruteis del espectaculo.

Paula: Vale.

Juan se fue dejando sola a la pareja,la cual miraron el escenario donde habia niños adelante de todo mirando,en eso aparecen Bonnie,Golden y Freddy.

Paula: Je esto me hace recordar cosas del pasado.

Sally: Cuales?.

Paula: Pues cuando yo era una cria hiperactiva y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a los chicos actuar en la pizzeria,con mi familia,mis padres,mi hermana y el no deseado hermano,todos juntos pareciamos una verdadera familia,hasta que ya sabes que paso,todo fue un desastre,en esos tiempos deseaba que todo se arreglase y fueramos lo que eramos,pero bueno no todo lo que deseamos se cumple,debes conseguirlo por ti mismo para eso.

Sally: Pero ahora todo va a mejor,se que tu familia no ira a mejor,pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte es que aquí con los chicos y conmigo tienes una familia la que te quiere y que te haga feliz.

Paula: Gracias cielo,es lo mejor que podia escuchar jejeje.

Sally: Lo mismo digo,me encanta que me digas por esos apodos.

Paula: Oh aconstumbrate porque te lo dire a partir de ahora hasta que me muera de vieja jajaja.

Sally: Eso espero,Paula.

Paula: Oh por supuesto que sera haci,mm ahora que recuerdo esta mañana me llamo una vieja amiga mia.

Sally: Dime que no es otra loca enamorada de ti por favor.

Paula: No que va,esta es diferete,esta antes de pensar eso me daria una buena bofetada y me clavaria sus uñas en mi piel que eso duele mucho.

Sally: Espera no ya la mencionaste con Miquel de ella?.

Paula: Si,ella es nuestra mejor amiga,que hemos compartido durante 6 años y que siguen mateniendose,lo que pasa es que mi grupo de amigos,esta la mitad en America en New York y la otra estamos aquí.Ellos decidieron irse de vacaciones por hay,nosotros no porque teniamos asuntos,Miquel porque debe cuidar la casa,su novia Neus y el primo de esta Toni,deben cuidar a sus primos pequeños,y yo pues buscaba el trabajo en la pizzeria,ya vez como acabo tenemos a un amigo que es mitad Aleman y mitad Español que ahora esta de viaje por toda Alemania con su otra mitad esta en America,solo vendra mi amiga la Carol,la cual es mas bajita que yo,para ser mas mayor que yo,lo malo es que al ser bromista con ella siempre acabo con heridas por culpa mi por no cerrar la boca,pero buenooooo soy haci jejeje.

Sally: Jejeje me estoy imaginando eso,y cuando vendra?.

Paula: Por lo que me conto es posible que venga mañana o pasado,cuando se lo cuente a Miquel estara contento,pero luego empzara contando como hacer algun broma y seguro me mete a mi en esto seguro.

Antes de que Sally dijera algo mas aparecio de nuevo Juan con las pizzas.

Juan: Aquí teneis chicas,espero que os guste.

Paula: Gracias Juan,me alegra que todo mejore.

Juan: Todo gracias a ti y a los chicos nocturnos.

Paula: No fue nada,fue el jefe que me dejo al mando de esto.

Juan: Si haci es,pero sigues siendo nuestra jefa la cual tiene merito para ser joven.

Paula: Oh venga ya jejeje,sabes que me encanta esto,pero sabes que solo me llameis por Paula y no Jefa.

Juan: Aun haci te tenemos respeto.

Paula: Bueno no discutire de eso contigo Juan.

Juan: Por cierto supe que sois pareja las dos,felicidades.

Paula: Gracias Juan es un detalle.

Sally: Gracias Juan.

Juan: No hay de que,bueno me voy que debo ir atender a otros clientes.

Paula: Vale,no te des patinazos como yo me los doy.

Juan: Lo tendre en cuenta.

Sin mas Juan se fue atender a otros clientes,y la parejita empezo a comer sus pizzas,mirando el de acabar las pizzas y de ver el espectaculo,pagaron la comida,decidieron irse a hacer unas cosas en la zona de vigilancia,al llegar Paula cerro una puerta para que nadie viniera a molestar,Paula se acomodo en su silla de ruedas,en eso Sally se sienta encima de las rodillas de Paula,pone sus brazos alrededor de Paula y esta se deja tranquilamente,mientras Sally empieza a tocar el cabello de Paula,le deja unos besos cariñosos en la mejilla,en la nariz en pocas palabras por toda la no decia nada se dejaba llevar por los cariños de su novia,por mientras ella con su brazo derecho la agarro por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba las piernas de que finalmente acabo en los labios de Paula,donde no pararon de besarse,hasta que en un momento Paula se pregunto por esa sonrisa,pero lo dejo y la siguio besando con todo su amor, Paula la corresponde de una manera tierna y cariñosa.

Paula: Mmm no se tu pero no quiero moverme,pero debo estropear el momento para hacer lo que veniamos.

Sally: Tienes razón,sera mejor que me levante que sino no podras moverte.

Se levantaron,fueron al almacen donde debian recoger algunas cosas que dejaron el dia del cumpleaños de los niñ ,sin darse cuenta que alguien venia hacia el almacen un rubia que no era otra que Emilia,pero esta cuando sepa que Paula estaba con Sally aquí habra guerra. Sin mas Emilia entro,al ver que Paula estaba subida en las estanterias para dejar unas cajas,mientras Sally dejaba otras cajas a otro lado,en eso las dos se fijan en Emilia,esto no era buena señal.

Sally: Tu otra vez,espero que no vengas a pelear.

Emilia: Mira no vengo para eso vale,haci que solo venia para ayudar con lo del cumpleaños.

Paula: Llegas un poco tarde ya hemos terminado.

Dejo la ultima caja encima y dio un salto y cayo de pie al suelo,se estiro un poco,siguio lo suyo cogio su mochila,siempre va con su mochila,porque tiene toda las cosas que necesita.

Emilia: Bueno,entonces estas libre para venir conmigo por hay tu y yo por hay.

Paula: Lo siento Emilia,pero me voy con Sally.

Emilia: Con ella otra vez,porque no conmigo,hace tiempo que no vamos por hay.

Paula: Mira,es un detalle,pero como le prometi ayer a Sally nos iremos a pasear.

Emilia: Siempre es Sally esto,Sally lo otro,por dios Paula porque no puedes dejar de pensar en ella de una buena es una.

Pero fue callada por Paula la cual la miraba fria y seria.

Paula: Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase Emilia,como se te ocurra acabarla aquí mi amistad contigo se termina.

Emilia: PORQUE,porque estan importante para ti ella!.

Paula: Porque es mi novia Emilia,y nadie le dice eso delante de mi,haci que se acabo Emilia,por favor Sally.

Haci que las dos chicas se fueron,dejando a una Emilia destrozada,pero cuando se levanto estaba con ganas de vengarse a Sally por quitarle a su que con Paula y Sally que iban a salir de la pizzeria se toparon al dueño al cual queria hablar con Paula.

Dueño: Oh por fin te topo Paula,queria hablar contigo de algo importante ven conmigo a mi oficina.

Paula: Vale,puede venir Sally,señor?.

Dueño: Por supuesto,venga venid.

Haci las dos chicas siguieron al dueño hasta la oficina al entrar el dueño les indico que se sentasen.

Paula: Y de que era eso importante señor?.

Dueño: Bueno tengo buenas noticias.

Paula: Somos oidos.

Dueño: Sabes que antes estaba caido la pizzeria,pero desde que tu llegaste con el resto,no solo arreglaste a los animatrons y diste vida a la pizzeria,sino que ademas el negocio va crecer mas,haci que vamos hacerle reformas,ademas de que nos traeran nuevos animatrons.

Paula: Eso es genial señor.

Dueño: Lo unico que quiero es tu opinion en una cosa.

Paula: Cual?.

Dueño: Me han dicho que queria desacherse los animatrons y renovar con los nuevos,yo les dije que no,que era una locura hacerlo.

Paula: QUE,como pueden haberlo pensado.

Sally: Calmate,no solucionaras nada poniendote haci.

Paula: *Suspira * Si tienes razon.

Dueño: Esa es lo mismo que hice yo cuando me lo dijeron,pero tenemos una manera para que no tiren a los animatrons.

Paula: Cual,porque si la hay are lo que sea?.

Dueño: Bueno,la primera seria que cogieramos a los animatrons y los llevasemos a un lugar donde estuvieran mientras durase la reformas,y luego volveriamos a tenerlos en accion,que os parece chicas?.

Paula: Suena genial,pero a donde los meteremos hasta que acaben las reformas mmm.

Dueño: No se,pero ya se nos ocurrira.

Sally: Oye Paula no dijiste que en alguna de las casa de los chicos estarian bien?.

Paula: Em si,pero no creo que las familias les agrade tener animatrons en sus casa,si hubiera alguno que...Espera se me ocurrio una idea.

Los dos: Cual?.

Paula: Que esten en mi casa,yo tengo una casa bastante grande haci que cinco animatrons en ella no sera un problema para mi.

Dueño: Seguro Paula,no es por nada,pero no les molestara a tus padres?.

Paula: Por mala suerte mis padres estan divorciados,y mi madre se ira de viaje hoy y no volvera hasta un par de meses.

Dueño: Bueno,sino le molesta entonces se podra.

Paula: Hecho,cuando aran las reformas?

Dueño: De aquí unos dias,seria mejor que esta noche los llevasemos a tu casa,ya que mañana estara cerrado.

Paula: Vale,entonces le pedire a los chicos que lo hagan.

Dueño: Bien,me alegra que hagas esto Paula,me asegurare que haya sitio para los chicos ademas con los nuevos.

Paula: nos disculpas nos iremos,que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Dueño: Por supuesto,ah y toma esto,no te dire que es,leelo tu misma.

Paula: Vale.

Le entrego la carta,haci se despidieron del dueño y de paso a Bonnie,Foxy,Chica,Golden,Freddy y a las dos cogieorn la moto,se fueron a las afueras a un bosque donde Paula iba muy a menudo a entrenar y estar dias por un sitio donde era realmente bonito,pasaron por la ruta que siempre toma Paula al adentrarse con la moto,al llegar habia un lago,un poco de prado y una cabaña de madera,y al lado de la cabaña habia una casita como una especie de garaje que usaba Paula para arreglar las motos o otras cosas al garaje,salieron de hay y Sally completo lo que veia,era muy hermoso.

Sally: Es realmente bonito.

Paula: Bueno teniendote a ti creo que tu eres lo hermoso del paisaje.

Sally: Gracias Paula.

Paula: Todo por mi novia.

Sally se acerco a Paula y le dio un beso corto,esta solo sonrio fueron adentro a ver como era la cabaña,era bastante grande,al entrar Sally quedo con la boca abierta,era enorme y muebles estaban hechos a mano,tenia incluso una chimenea.

Sally: Dios mio esto es demasiado,como encontraste esto?.

Paula: Bueno encontrar no es la palabra,encontre el sitio si,pero la cabaña,todo lo que esta construido es cosa mia,esto hace años que hago refomras,construciones yo misma.

Sally: Todo eso es cosa tuya?!.

Paula: Si,en vacaciones me aburro mucho en casa,pues vengo aquí y hago mis toques personales,como el bosque es demasiado enorme,ademas de que aquí habitan todo tipo de animales,si no mal recuerdo,aquí hay de todo tipo de animales,pero tranquila los animales me conocen,haci que no pasara nada.

Sally: Vaya,cada vez me sorprendes mas.

Paula: Que se puede hacer,soy una caja de sorpresas jejejeje.

Sally: Y dime hay algo mas que deba saber de mi novia?.

Paula: Oh mucho,como que ahora mismo te enseñe todo la cabaña.

Sally: Estare encantada que me la enseñes.

Sin mas que sonriendo,fueron ah por toda la cabaña,la cual tenia 6 habitaciones,en cada una tenia 4 camas que eran literas,excepto la que era la 6 que era la habitacion de Paula,la cual estaba mas decorada y con mas cosas en habia una cocina,dos baños,una sala de estar,un comedor y una sala para de enseñar la cabaña,fueron a laparte trasera donde Sally vio unas casitas de un tamaño donde un felino grande podria incluso dormir hay.

Sally: Y esas casitas Paula?.

Paula: Oh,son para los felinos que residen por aquí,ellos duermen aquí las noches, de dia se van por donde quieren,ellos vienen solamente de dia cuando yo y tambien cuando silbo.

Sally: Como si perros fueran no?.

Paula: Algo haci,pero ellos son unos felinos enormes,pueden ser leones,gueopardos,jaguares,tigres ,panteras,linces y muchos mas,para existir con estos grandes carnivoros es bastante dificil.A mi me costo un año entero tenerles confianza,hasta tuve que pelearme con unos cuantos de ellospara demostrarles que yo era de confianza,no te creas fueron buenos arañazos y golpes,pero al final acabo bien.

Sally: Dios mio,acaso no sabes tener cuidado Paula?!.

Paula: Hey,que en ese momento yo tenia 10 años haci que tranquila,que era una cria pero no idiota de la ya te dije,salio bien,nadie sufrio graves daños,es mas luego de las luchas me di unas risas con ellos jejeje.

Sally: Tu siempre te pones haci con todo,pero espero que no hagas una locura que casi haga que pierdas la vida vale.

Paula: Entendido señorita Storm jejeje.

Sally: Lo digo enserio Paula,como algo te pase no me lo perdonare nunca.

Paula: Hey hey tranquila,no me pasara nada que me haga arriesgarme la vida,solo si es en caso de que os hagan daño a ti y al resto de los chicos,vale.

Sally: Espero que nunca pase.

Paula: Por favor,si sabes que yo de una tunda dejo a muchos al suelo.

Sally: Lo se,como lo hiciste con esos tipos,en un momento.

Paula: Exacto,haci que nada de preocuparte vale.

Sally: Vale,pero quiero un beso.

Paula: Te aprovechas en los momentos jejeje,pero vale lo que dese mi princesa.

Y haci se dieron un beso largo,y luego de separarse,se agarraron de la mano y fueran adelante donde habia el lago en eso Paula decidio que era hora de llamar a sus pequeña familai de animales haci que de un buen silbido fuerte que se escuche seguro por todo el bosque que en verdad parece mas una unos minutos se escucho un ruido por los arboles y en eso aparecen un monton de felinos,en eso Paula se agacha un poco y extendio los brazos,en eso todo tipo de felinos se abalanzaron a Paula y le empezaron de lamer.

Paula: Hay hay,yo tambien los extrañe,jejeej no me hagas cosquillas Xac, jajaja para por favor Gark. Bueno bueno ya ya,chicos,que tengo a alguien viendome como me lameis y haciendome cosquillas.

En eso los felinos pararon,y miraron a Sally,unos que eran leones,panteras y tigres que eran hembras olfatearon a Sally,la reconocieron que no era un peligro luego entonces se abalanzaron a lamerla,pero Paula las paro ya que no era buena idea,que las conocia por ser un poco bruscas.

Paula: No no chicas,a Sally no se abalanza que os conosco,y a vosotros chicos que nada de ligarla que es mia jejeje.

Los felinos se quejaron a maullidos,pero luego estaban contentos de conocer a Sally,la cual estaba un poco sorprendida,pero estaba contenta de eso Paula empezo a jugar con los cachorros,todos se abalazaban a ella,esta riendo y soriendo,luego aparecieron un leon mas grande que cualquier otro leon macho parecia que llevaba una pulsera metalica en la pata izquierda y tambien un tigre que era muy llamativo por que su pelaje era de un color castaño oscuro,llevaba tambien una pulsera metalica pero en la pata dos se acercaron a Sally y se sentaron observando a Paula,esta estaba un poco sorprendida de ver lo grandes que eran esos dos felinos. En eso se fijan que la chica los mira y de la nada empiezan a hablar.

Tigre: Ocurre algo?.

Sally: Ahhhh.

Ese grito atrajo la atencion de Paula que miro hacia Sally,al ver a los dos felinos grandes se alegro de verles.

Paula: Hola Alenko y Tartos,como habeis estados los dos?.

Alenko era el leon y Tartos era el tigre.

Alenko: Muy bien,aunque faltabas tu por aquí,ocurrio algo?.

Paula: No,solo que estuve ocupada haciendo trabajo y ademas creo que habeis asustado a Sally cuando empezais a hablar.

Tartos: No entiendo porque tanto se sorprende los humanos en vernos hablar.

Paula: Porque para nosotros nos deberias hablar en primeras jejejeje,seria como darle un infarto a alguien.

Alenko: Aun haci,no debiste avisarla de eso?.

Paula: Si,pero se me olvido decirle que vosotros dos hablais gracias a las pulseras.

Los dos: Como no.

Paula: Hey no vayais haci conmigo malos.

Luego de eso,Paula le empezo a explicar a Sally que Tartos y Alenko podian hablar gracias a que Miquel y Paula hicieron pulseras para comprovar si eso podia hacer hablar a los animales y lo probaron con Tartos y Alenko,ellos dos empezaron a hablar,y hasta ahora solo ellos dos,porque luego ya harian mejoras para que haci todos pudieran hablar bueno a solo los que sean indicados. Y luego entonces pues estuvieron disfrutando de la tarde,cuando empezo a notarse que iba a ser de noche,se despidieron de los felinos,los cuales se fueron a dormir ya,en eso Paula y Sally se pusieron en marcha,al llegar a la pizzeria estaban los otros les empezo a explicar sobre lo que le dijo el dueño,haci todos se pusieron en marcha,para transportar a los 5 sin problemas Paula y Miquel se miraron y decidieron hacerlo.

Miquel: Como no podemos ir andando porque como os vea alguien seguro que este huye o le d aun que hemos decidido usar un vehiculo lo bastante grande como para llevaros a todos,por supuesto que conducire yo.

Paula: Ya y me dejas a mi lo de cargar no.

Miquel: Pues si mas o menos.

Paula: Ya ¬¬ .

Leo: Pero como lo areis son 5 animatrons y pensan bastante?.

Bonnie: Estoy con Leo como lo areis,se que Paula tiene una fuerza lo bastante como para levantarnos pero en verdad como lo areis?.

Paula: Eso no es problema,Miquel toma las llaves y ve a por la todoterreno.* Le lanza las llaves*

Miquel: Hecho ahora vuelvo.

Serena: Un todoterreno,pero no cabran,ademas aun no somos aptos para conducir un coche.

Paula: Pero yo y Miquel podemos ya que siempre hemos tenido permiso de la policia y la milicia haci que no veo el problema en ello.

Julia: Como fue que os dejaron permiso de conducir?.

Paula: Bueno es la ventaja de ser la nieta de uno de los mejores Generales de la milicia,ya que cualquier militar sabe quien soy,y saben que si se meten conmigo pueden acabar mal,no por mi sino por los de alto rango los que mandan arriba de todo,ellos respetaban a mi abuelo,ademas yo les ayudo en muchos asuntos a los cuales me deben bastante eso me dejan a mi,pero a Miquel le dejan ya que el ayudaba mucho en la tecnologia para aprender mas,no mal entendais no para crear armas,sino para desarrollar y eh investigar mas alla de lo que que bueno conociendo a Miquel el prefiere usar un bomba y explotar algo,al menos yo le mantego a raya jejeje.

Freddy: Vaya,y una cosa en ese todoterreno cabremos?.

Paula: Por supuesto,le di mis toques haci que cabrian incluso un elefante en el jajajajaja.* Se escucha un moto de un vehiculo a lo lejos* Vaya ya esta aquí.

Cuando llego el todoterreno todos estaban sorprendidos y impresionados al ver el pedazo de todoterreno que habia delante de ellos,era un todoterreno estilo americano, su altura era grande, tenia unas grandes ruedas no muy exageradas,tenia en elinterior donde pueden caber 5 personas, y atrás podrian incluso meter un elefante y sin problemas,el color del todoterreno era de un azul oscuro que casi parece negro con algunas rayas azules mas claras,haci que Miquel bajo las ventanas y llevaba unas gafas de sol chulas.

Miquel: Las llevo señoritas.

Paula: Anda deja de hacer tonterias y devuelveme mis gafas.

Miquel: Jope,yo que queira lucirme.

Paula: Recuerdas que tienes novia,ademas no te lo comente es posible que venga Carol mañana.

Miquel: QUE, y ahora me lo dices,venga ya y yo que queira planear alguna broma.

Paula: Ya ya,quejate todo lo que quieras,ahora baja y ayudame.

Miquel: Ya voyyyyy,uh mandona.

Haci Miquel bajo del todoterreno y fueron a la parte trasera,donde Paula abrio la puerta y cogio unas escalerillas para subir a los chicos.

Paula: Venga chicos a uno.

Haci Bonnie fue el primero en subir,luego Chica,Foxy,Freddy y Golden,una vez hecho,cogio la escalerilla y la dejo adentro,cerraron la puerta,eh indicaron a todos que subieran,pero en eso vieeron que era 6,y decidieron que uno fuera con los chicos,al final fueron Serena y Julia. Haci que Miquel queria conducir pero Paula le quito el asiento de conductor y Sally al lado del conductor, dejando a Miquel atrás con Paula quien le cogio a Miquel las gafas,que eran suyas,se las puso en la cabeza y arranco el motor,haci todos se fueron a casa de vez que llegaron, bajaron los chicos y hac,abrio el garaje donde dejo pasar a los 5 y luego a los chicos,luego entraron en una sala, que habia unas cuantas puertas,Paula abrio la que estaba al lado del garaje y era una sala parecida solo que era mas limpia y donde habia algunas cosas,ademas de que eran mas grande.

Paula: Esta es el taller,donde trabajo y hago cosas,como casi nunca esta sucia y es el unico sitio donde nadie viene y es grande,pues es el mas indicado ademas os podeis poneros comodos.

Freddy: Gracias Paula,sino fuera por ti,no se que hubieran hecho a nosotros.

Paula: No hay de que chicos,me alegra ayudar,ademas no iba a permitir que os pasase algo.

Chica: Awwww me encanta verte haci,eres una adorabilidad.

En eso Chica abraza a Paula,la cual no niega el abrazo pero ya pide que la suelte porque como es una animatron pues su fuerza no la sabe eso la suelta pidiendo perdon,luego todos piensan que ahora que la pizzeria no necesitan a los guardias nocturnos hasta de aquí unas semanas,pues pensaron que las noches vinieran aquí hacer reuniones,a Paula no habia problemas como comento antes su madre no esta,se fue de vacaciones.

Al rato Paula decidio que iban a ser comida,y lo primero que se le ocurrieron fue Pizza,la mala constumbre de comer,haci que Paula busco si habia ingredientes,pero luego vio que le faltaban cosas,haci que luego penso en unos segundos que tenia pizza congelada,y bastante haci que preparo el horno,lo dejo en marcha dejo las pizzas a fuera que se descongelasen del todo. Mientras dejo a todos en la sala de estar que estaban bastante comodos hay,por suerte era lo bastante grande y bastante asientos para que todos se sentasen.

Paula: Las pizzas se tardaran un rato,haci que mientras nos entretenemos con algo,pero sin que sea mucho ruido,ya que los vecinos estan dormidos,y no quiero que me vengana a quejarse como viejos.

Todos se rieron por la ultima parte que comento Paula,luego todos decidieron jugar a las cartas algunos,otros a Uno y por ultimo a rato Paula y Chica ya teniana las pizzas hechas y comieron tranquilamente,en eso suena el timbre que es algo raro,haci que pidieron a todos que se escondieran y dejaran los platos en el eso Paula va a la puerta,mientras los chicos estaban ocultos,viendo quien podia tocar a estas horas,no seria algun vecino quejandose ya que hicieron lo minimo ruido suspirando y quejandose,abrio,al solo abrir se quedo de piedra al ver quien tenia ante familia le habia venido a ver,haci es su prima Eva,su primo Jason,su tia Cati,el tio Max,el primo Ivan y el tio Keith.

Paula: Que haceis aquí y a estas horas?!.

Cati: Que son esas maneras de saludar a tu familia.

Paula: Pues la que me salen,ademas no esperaba visitas inoportunas de la familia.

Max: Acaso no podemos venir a veros.

Paula: Si podeis,pero no a las tantas cuando algunos duermen,que sois zombis o que,mirad ya venis mañana por el mediodia,ahora mismo me quiero ir a dormir vale,estoy cansada y no estoy para visitas.

Keith: Mas respeto jovencita,que si hemos venido aquí es por algo urgente.

Paula: Haci y cual podria ser.

Max: La de que va siendo hora que tu tengas tu mejor educacion.

Paula: Ya la tengo,ademas tengo un trabajo que me hace ganar dinero,ya que nunca me dejaban hacer casi nada.Y bien ahora si me disculpan nos vemos.

Y antes de poder cerrar la puerta Jason le bloqueo con el pie.

Jason: Esto no acaba aquí.

Paula: Ahora que.

Cati: Te vendras con nosotros a vivir,este no es tu sitio y donde vivimos nosotros es mejor.

Paula: Ni hablar,yo me quedo aquí,no teneis el derecho de venir y decir lo que os da la gana,nunca venis a vernos y ahora que apareceis por arte de magia,me decis que venga con vosotros,no ire y no me digais que os tenga respeto,porque sino lo teneis conmigo,yo menos con vosotros ahora largo o os saco de patadas.Y ni la policia y la milicia os salvaran.

Max: Niña desagradable,como te atreves,nosotros trabajamos duro para poder ayudaros a menos da gracias que os hayamos dado un sitio y comida.

Paula: Vosotros ayudarnos,por favor,si en ningun momento aparecisteis con dinero,con comida ni con ayuda,la ultima vez que vinisteis dijisteis bien claro ''No os ayudaremos os la apayais vosotros mismos''eso escuche haci que no me vengan con cuentos,haci que largo.

Ivan: Seras maldita.

En eso Ivan iba a golpearla,pensaba que lo iba hacerlo,pero Paula le cogio el puño y a poco a poco le doblego la mano,haciendole daño.

Paula: Sabeis que a mi no me podreis hacerme daño,haci que ya sabeis os largais o lo hago yo a las malas.

Eva: Esto no quedara haci.

Paula: No os tengo miedo,ademas no sois mi familia,dejasteis de serlo hace años.

De un portazo cerro con llave la puerta y cerro la siguiente ignorando lo que dijeran afuera,en eso salen los chicos un poco preocupados,al ver a Paula sentada con las dos manos en la cabeza y la cabeza eso todos se acercan para calmar a la pobre,quien ahora sufria mucho por culpa de las palabras de esos a quien alguna vez fueron su Miquel estaba por ir a decirles unas cuantas palabras con esa gente,pero fue detenido por Freddy.

Freddy: Dejalo Miquel,esa gente es ciega a lo que hace,es mejor dejarlo ellos no te aran caso,lo unico que quieren es hacer sufrir a Paula,y lo importante es ayudarla y que sepa que nos tiene a nosotros.

Miquel: Tienes razón Freddy.

Golden: Paula,tranquila estamos aquí,te apoyaremos en todo vale.

Sally la abrazaba para tenerla calmaba,mientras las chicas estaba sentadas al lado,los chicos estaban de pie alrededor mirando a rato ya estaba mejor,haci que los chicos decidieron irse a sus casa,despidieron a Paula y a los animatrons,pero Sally no se iba,en eso los animatrons las dejaron solas.

Paula: Pense que te irias a casa,quieres que te acompañe?.

Sally: No ara falta,hoy me quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Paula: Segura,que pasara con tu hermana?.

Sally: Tranquila ella sabra cuidarse.

Paula: Aun haci estas segura?.

Sally: Segura,si me quedo es porque quiero estar contigo,no quiero verte haci,se que ah sido algo inesperado que apareciera esa gente que dice ser tu familia.

Paula: Es algo complicado,pero te lo contare,primero vayamos a decirles las buenas noches a los chicos.

Sally asistion y siguio a Paula,hasta al taller,donde los chicos se pusieron comodos,en eso ven a Paula y Sally,que venian a decirles las buenas noches y como siempre Sally abrazaba a Golden, luego las dos fueron arriba en la habitacion de Paula,una vez hay,Paula le entrego un pijama,Sally iba a cambiarse,en eso ya ve a Paula cambiada de los pantalones por unos cortos en xandal, luego se vio quitandose la chaqueta y la camisa,al momento de quitarse la camisa se le veia que trai unos vendajes en la zona de los pechos,luego tenia cicatrices por el cuerpo,ademas de que se le veia totalmente fuerte el cuerpo,y Sally quedaba embobada,pero rapidamente se puso el pijama que componia por unas pantalones cortos y una camisa eso Paula ya llevaba otra camisa para dormir,y Paula pone el ventilador ya que hoy hacia mucha mas calor,haci que Paula se sento en el borde de la cama,haciendo señal a Sally que se sentara a su se sento y de la nada Paula ya le habia agarrado de la cintura,haciendo sonrojar a Sally por el acto de Paula,eso hizo que Paula se riera.

Paula: Bueno sobre ellos,en verdad son mi familia,bueno una parte de ella,ya que voy a perder la cuenta de cuantos niembros hay en la familia en general,pero ellos son la parte de la familia de mi madre,algo que honestaba no me primos Jason,Eva y Ivan,me han hecho la vida imposible de pequeña,Eva siempre me usaba para sus juegos peligros,las cuales la unica que salia herida era yo y con bastantes heridas,Jason me usaba para sus juegos de dianas y de pistolas de metira con bolitas que dolian mucho y Ivan como es el mayor,entonces siempre cuando era verano no desaprovechaba en intentarme ahogarme en la piscina o tambien en usarme como saco de boxeo,por suerte mi hermana siempre estaba hay para ayudarme y tio Max y mi tia Cati antes de tener a Eva siempre me mimaban y demas,pero cuando tuvieron a Eva,nunca mas vinieron a verme,mi tio Keith es al que menos me agrada de los tres,ya que siempre se comportaba mal conmigo,siempre diciendome que mejor me hubieran dejado en un orfanato, cuando no habia mi hermana o mis padres adelante,aprovechaba para darme unas palizas,las cuales luego siempre decia ''como les digas que te eh golpeado sera peor'' haci que decia que me habia caido y nada de casi mas de 6 años sin venir a vernos a mi y a mi madre,ahora aparecen para que me eduquen ellos,ni de coña,luego del sufrimiento que me dieron de pequeña se creen que olvidare lo que me hicieron,no olvio y no perdono por lo que me hicieron,pero no busco venganza,eso nunca,pero como intente hacerme algo a mi o a las personas que me importan no les va agradar mucho lo que soy capaz.Y no quiero hablar del resto de la familia,todos ellos los odio por igual,ya que no han hecho mas que ser el juguete de mimar al ser un bebe,pero cuando empezaba a crecer no me querian ni de cerca,ya puedes imaginarte como fue el suerte siempre tenia a mi hermana quien me calmaba mis tormentos y mis males,por eso estan importante para mi,mi hermana,la cual ojala pudiera pedir lo que sea para que nunca la hubieran padres se separaron,mi hermano le odiaba con todo mi ser,mi madre casi no le importo y mi padre casi no se nada de el y no puedo conctatarcon el,eh tenido que soportar todo yo sola, aunque me hubiera desahogado con Miquel y mis amigos del grupo,siempre tuve que aguantar este sufrimiento yo se como eh aguantado hasta ahora pero ah sido un milagro,ya que tantas heridas,cicatrices,tanto dolor,sufrimiento,tristeza y mucho decepciones en mi vida eh tenido, casi podria jurar que seria la persona mas fria pro lo que eh pasado,pero nunca quise ser eso por lo que me causo,iba a ser quien yo queria ser y la que decidiera ser.

Sally estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba,no podia creer lo que le hizo esa gente que alguna vez era familia para su novia,era muy horrible ser abandonada por tus padres,pero que sean de la familia y encima la que ella confiaba,debio ser peor que eso Sally la abraza para tranquilizarla,ya que empezaba a temblar y haci durante un rato la estuvo acariciando y diciendo cosas para calmarla,al final lo dio un beso que duro un rato.

Sally: Se que ah debido ser duro,pero como has dicho tu seguiras tu camino,si ellos intentan hacerte algo otra vez,no dudare en usar mi porra electrica contra haci ahora tienes una familia Freddy,Foxy,Miquel,Chica,Leo,tus amigos del grupo,Serena,Bonnie,Julia,Golden y yo,todos nosotros siempre estaremos hay para ayudarte,para cuidarte y para quererte,porque es haci como debes querer a una familia.

Paula: Gracias,gracias Sally,por estar en mi vida,por entrar en ella,no se que aria sin ti ahora amo.

Sally: Y Yo tambien te amo a ti.

Se volvieron a darse un beso lleno de amor,luego decidieron irse a dormir ya,Paula apago las luces y Paula primero se tumbo y luego Sally encima del hombro izquierdo,haci las dos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron al mundo de los sueños.

**Y guala,aqui se termina el capitulo,por fin lo acabe,buf muy largo y mucho dolor en las manos,pero bueno el esfuerzo dio frutos o eso creo espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos al proximo capitulo.**


End file.
